Everyone Has Secrets Part One
by KitsunesMask
Summary: 'You have to be joking' Gohan thought as he listened to the teacher. "Off to hell I go.' "And that is this years field trip." The teacher finished.
1. The Permission Slip

**Hello pathetic mortals. Just a few words before our story begins. I know there are a lot of these kinds of stories out there and I have seen the burning passionate hate some of you hold toward them (my friend), so I have made it my goal to write one she likes... If you don't like it don't read it ^_^. It's just that simple. That is all pathetic mortals. I just wanted to give it a go... But should I include you in a few details? First few to review and leave a number 1 to 50 I will give you a detail that will be important in the future of the story. It won't give anything away thought. Nothing big at least. O_O**

**~Kitsune-dono**

**~~~~ On to the Story! ~~~~**

**Chapter 1: The Permission Slip**

"Miss. Erasa."

"Here." the blond girl called out happily.

"Mr. Sharpner."

The blond boy gave a grunt as his answer.

"Miss. Videl."

"Here."

"Mr. Son. Mr. Son." The teacher sighed. "Late again."

The class looked up when the heard skidding and then a bang come from outside the door. It slammed open. "Here!" Gohan said loudly and slightly out of breath. A feat for the young sayian. "I'm here."

"Nice to see you joining us Mr. Son." The teacher said with a grin. "Now tack your seat so class may begin."

"Sorry Mr. T." Gohan said before making his way to his seat.

He slumped in his chair. Erasa smiled at him like usual before filling him in on the 'juicy gossip' he missed before class. He felt Videl's eyes on the back of his head like normal.

_'Nother boring day.'_ he thought.

He hadn't even noticed that he dozed off until Erasa elbowed him in the side. She jerked her head toward Mr. T their elderly, and rather eccentric, teacher. Gohan thought of his first day day at school and grinned.

"_How did mom talk me into this?" Gohan asked himself. He cautiously opened the door. "Um... Mr. Tobiyashi?" he asked sticking his head in the door way. There was a gasp that rang out in the class room._

_The balding man's head snapped in his direction, about to yell but saw that it was a new student. "Please it's Mr. T. Being called Mr. Tobiyashi makes me feel so old." he said grinning. "Come on in and take a seat."_

Gohan got a harder elbow to the side from Erasa.

"Thank you for getting his attention for me Miss. Erasa. You won't want to miss out on my new's Gohan." Mr. T said before jumping onto the front row of desks. "We have been given a rare opportunity here people!" he exclaimed.

He was gaining the attention of the students. There was an exciting buzz in the room that was confusing Gohan.

"A field trip has been planned to." a few squeals of excitement erupted from Gohan's classmates. "TO SOME OF THE MOST AMAZING PLACES!" Mr. T shouted over the noise causing it to lower.

Gohan glanced at Erasa who was smiling from ear to ear. Then Videl who's head was resting on her desk. Gohan managed to hear exasperated sigh.

"First, to our hero's own home, Mr. Hercule Satan!" Mr. T announced like a wrestling announcer. There was a thunderous applause as everyone in the room went wild.

_'Great just what I wanted to do...'_ Gohan thought with a grimace.

"Then we have the great honor of going to the Capsule Corporation, and meet the Miss Bulma Briefs in person."

"_Mrs..."_ Gohan thought.

Gohan noticed that Mr. T actually got an excited look on his face. "Next we will be going to one of my own personal hero's homes," he paused for affect. "The previous World Champion, Son Goku."

Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor causing Erasa to giggle.

"Last we will be attending the World Martial Arts Tournament." Mr. T finished.

Gohan slammed his head onto the desk causing it to groan under the stress.

'Amazing? Amazing?' Gohan thought. 'Those are places I go normally. Except Satan's but like hell I even want to go there.'

Erasa nudged him and when he looked up she handed him a goldenrod colored paper. The Permission slip.

"Curse you Dende." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"We will be staying at Satan's, Capsule Corp., and the Son's for a week each. Then it's to the tournament to watch people get there asses beat, and then by the generous donation by Miss. Briefs,"

"Mrs..." Gohan thought again.

"And a few volunteers who not even I know, there will be a Martial Arts Training Camp if you will. The trip in all will last a little over two months. Mr. T said.

People started whispering excitedly about being able to meet the world's Savior.

"I be my dad had something to do with this 'camp'." Videl said emphasizing the word. "He is the world champ and all."

Gohan only looked down at his new enemy.

"Oh and I forgot to mention," Mr. T started. "I forgot to give these to you a few weeks ago. What is the day today?"

"It's friday sir." someone shouted out.

"Oh well the trip begins on Monday and it is required for a grade. If you skip you fail. Be ready on Monday." he said in a sing-songy voice.

Gohan slammed his head on the desk a few times gaining the attention of his class. He grinned sheepishly and they all turned away.

"Wow Gohan you so lucky!" Erasa exclaimed.

"For what?" he mumbled.

"You've only been a student her for a few weeks! Just think about it, If you didn't come you might have missed this!"

"Yeah." Gohan said slowly while thinking 'Would not.'

"Well since we're all to excited to actually learn anything. I officially say it is free day. Just keep the noise down so I can think about how I should greet my hero. " Mr. T said loudly over all the chatting teenagers.

Erasa pulled Videl and Sharpner into a conversation about what they were going to bring. He only heard the buzz of their voice in his ear as he was to far in his thoughts to really pay attention until Sharpner spoke to him.

"What about you nerd-boy. What do you plan on bringing?" Sharpner asked.

"Well normal stuff. You know shirts and pants. Toothbrush. The usual stuff you take when traveling."

"Very funny nerd-boy." Sharpner said.

_'Now that I think about it, Vegeta will want to be sparing and training 24/7 because on the tournament so he can try to beat dad.'_ Gohan sighed to himself. _'That means I'm going to need more cloths then I thought.'_

Class was going by quickly. Gohan wanted time to stop so he wouldn't have to go threw with this. Unfortunately it was doing the opposite. He would look at the clock then look again when he thought it had only been five minutes, but it would turn out that it had been twenty and sooner then he wanted Gohan was flying home with the permission slip gripped tightly in his hand.


	2. Are You Trying To Torture Me

**WOOT! I call last chapter a success. So we are all very interested in seeing Mr. T's reaction. Since almost everyone mentioned this I have desided that you won't have to wait until they go to the Son's house. BWAHAHAH! Poor Gohan. He will not be happy when this certain event occurs. :D **

**Further news, You all will be happy to heat that I have a new goal. CHAPTER A DAY. (Or a chapter every other day.) Because I'm just that awesome. **

**MysticGohan87: #7= Goku is alive. But I believe we have established this. :/ (Explination at end)**

**madamDegrassi16: #18= No Saiyaman. Sorry to those who wanted him. If you convince me I might...**

**MrSuperSaiyan: #37= Gohan is shy all the time like in some I have read. He is going to be fun loving but quiet. :/ Oh and what would you do if I just made them all sleep on the floor? xD**

**Davidrules3018: FIRST COMMENT! Yay! **

**~~~~ On to the Story! ~~~~**

**Chapter 2: Are you trying to torture me? **

Gohan landed in front of the house. He only managed to take a few steps toward the house when on orange bullet shot out the front door.

"BIG BROTHER!" little Goten exclaimed as he attached himself to his brothers leg. "Howwasschooltoday?Wereyoulate?Whathappened?Whatareyouholding?" his brother said quickly.

"School was fine today squirt. I didn't do much but sit there. Yes I was late because someone slept in late again." He said making Goten grin cheekily up at him. "And we were told about a field trip and this is the permission slip." Gohan said.

"Come on squirt lets get inside what's mom doing?" he asked as the smaller boy released his leg.

"Mommy is cooking diner." Goten said and his stomach rumbled.

Goten's prayers were answered then when Chichi yelled diner at the top of her lungs to make sure her boys heard her.

Chichi smiled when the mountain of food had been reduced to a mountain of dirty dishes instead. Her three men were now full and sitting contently at the table for family time. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when memories of class entered his mind. He told his parents exactly were they were going with mock enthusiasm.

"Why?" he asked. "Just why?"

Chichi looked up at her husband who grinned as a bead of sweat rolled down from his temple.

"Well they asked really nicely." Goku said. "We couldn't say no."

Gohan's face fell to the table for the fourth time that day. "Are you trying to kill me?" he mumbled as Videl Satan's glaring face flashed in his mind. He just imagined her saying, _"Gohan... You have some explaining to do."_

"Oh stop whining Gohan. "Chichi said. "I'm sure you will not die. Now go pack."

"But I have all weeken..." he stopped when he say the frying pan in his mothers hands. Even his father cringed. "Yes ma'am!" Gohan said rushing from the room. Goten fell out of his chair laughing but stopped when Chichi turned her attention to them.

"And you to." She said with authority. "No playing until this mess is cleaned up."

"Yes ma'am." Father and son said in unison, both with a pout earning them each a peck on the cheek.

~~~~ End! ~~~~

**That is the shortest chapter I think Ever O_o' . So I'll add another chapter instead of making you wait till tomorrow. GOKU IS ALIVE! :D yay! Sorry I didn't want him to stay dead. He came back when they first wished him back the first time. **

**NEXT TIME! : Off to Hell We Go!**


	3. Off to Hell We Go!

**Okay here is chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I is so happy. Except my friend is still on the line of likeing it and not. I have another goal! I'm going to try to beat my longest story which was like 14 chapters with this one. So 15 chapters or more. Any events you personally want, leave you interesting comments in a lovely review which I love so much ^_^**

**Chapter 3: Off To Hell We Go!**

**~~~~ On to the Story! ~~~~**

**~ ~ ~ ( ( Monday ) ) ~ ~ ~**

"YOU ARE GOING AND THAT IS FINAL!" Chichi roared causing all three sayians to cringe because of their sharp hearing. "NOW GET YOU STUFF AND GO!"

As Gohan slumped and walked outside he heard his father call for him to train for the tournament, that he would see him soon, and that he and his mother loved him. Gohan smiled to himself. He was looking forward to the tournament but wasn't to excited for the fact that his classmates would be there and watching him. He smiled to himself. He knew he couldn't beat his father. He might be able to beat Vegeta. So Between the three at least he would be entertained. Entertained as in being able to defeat, or watch his father or family friend kick the shit out off Hercule Satan. He grinned excitedly and took off to school leaving his family behind for a whole week. He had a feeling he would be seeing Goten later on in the trip. Not to mention the fact that he was going to be going home. _'A field trip to my own home.'_ he thought grinning.

After a while, when Satan City came into view, Gohan stopped and landed. He was only a few blocks away from school now. He readjusted the bag on his shoulder and shuffled along.

"Hey nerd-boy!" Sharpner shouted as he walked onto school grounds. He waved. As Gohan made his way over to his group of friends, he studied the people around him. Something was off. Something wasn't the same. When he reached Sharpner and Erasa it finally clicked.

"Why are you all so dressed up?" he asked.

A silence fell over everyone for a second as they glanced over at Gohan who didn't seem to notice. Sharpner stared at him for a few seconds with his jaw almost scraping the ground. "We... You... Meeting..." He stuttered for a moment before regaining his voice. "We are meeting the world's savior!" he shouted. "And here you are just wearing normal school cloths?" It was as if it were one of the most unthinkable things you could do. Wear normal cloths on a field trip to a person's home who you don't even like.

"Well yeah. Why would it matter what I wore?" Gohan asked causing Sharpner to slap a palm to his forehead.

"You really don't get out of the mountains that much do you?" he grumbled out.

"Students!" Mr. T called as loudly as he could. "Load the buses in a calmly fashion!" He dove out of the way from the stampeding students. "So much for orderly.." he mumbled to himself.

"Are you alright Mr. T?" Gohan asked as he walked over to the older man who was still laying on the ground. He extended his hand out and Mr. T took it thankfully.

"Why thank you Gohan." he said giving him a smile. "Now let's get this show on the road!" he shouted before sprinting to the bus. He rolled down the window and yelled. "Hurry up Gohan or you'll have to walk!"

_'It wouldn't be that hard.' _Gohan thought with a sigh as he boarded the bus.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Satan's mansion." a stuffy looking butler greeted as the group of students gathered at the front door. "Mr. Satan extends his apologies that he was unable to greet you here himself. Please come in." He finished holding open the door.

There were gasps as the students took their first steps into the large mansion. Gohan looked around slightly overwhelmed. It was nothing like his home. His home was small and while well kept was now where near as extravagant.

"Please follow me to the auditorium, were Mr. Satan will introduce himself." the butler said stiffly, while walking away.

The class hurriedly followed the butler as he walked down the many halls of the large house. Gohan wasn't certain that he wouldn't get lost later on. He didn't notice that the group had stopped until he bumped into the person in front of him (Sharpner). He was knocked to the ground. Sharpner turned looked up at Gohan and shouted 'Watch where you're going!' before he noticed the far off look in his eyes. He jumped to his feet and waved a hand in front of his face. "Uh... Gohan?" he said.

"Huh?" Gohan said as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Now if you would all take a seat, I shall take my leave and Mr. Satan will be here in a few moments." the butler said with a bow. "And It is good to see you Miss. Satan." He stood up and walked away down the halls. Everyone piled into the auditorium.

Gohan took a seat next to Erasa and Videl with Sharpner sitting next to her. Then the lights dimmed and smoke came from the stage. There were some heavy footsteps and from behind one of the curtains Hercule Satan appeared. Videl sighed and Gohan grimaced while the rest of the glass cheered and applauded.

"Welcome Orange Star students!" He said in his booming voice. "I am very pleased to have you all here and I'm sure Videl is too."

Gohan glanced over at Videl who was glaring up at her father. She crossed her arms and sighed. Hercule had stopped talking for a moment. He went on talking about how he defeated cell. In all it was like an hour story telling of the amazing fight. "I'm the world champ and no one can beat me!" he shouted causing another up roar.

"I noticed that you are also going to Capsule Corp. Miss Bulma Briefs..."

'Mrs...' Gohan thought annoyed.

"is quiet the lady. Also that you are going to Son Goku's home. I am completely against going to that cowardly trickster's home, but your teacher Mr. Todiyashi believes it will be educational in some way."

"It's Mr. T" Mr. T shouted only to be ignored.

Gohan gripped the armrests. He could feel them slowly giving into the stress.

"He uses light and feble tricks to win." he went on.

There was a slam as the armrests finally snapped under the pressure. Erasa and Videl jumped when the looked over and watched it happen.

"Don't talk about Son Goku that way!" Mr. T shouted, after jumping to his feet.

Hercule blinked a few times, before letting out thunderous laughter. "Standing up for a coward?" he questioned.

Videl and Erasa, who got Sharpner's attention, watched wide-eyed as Gohan was practically foaming at the mouth with steam streaming from his ears. His face was beat red and he was shaking.

"I'm surprised he isn't dead yet. Fighting a fair fight with someone without those tricks would get him a one way ticket like that golden haired fighter from the cell games." Hercule roared with laughter. "Someone like me. The world champ."

Gohan shot to his feet and threw the remains of the shattered armrest at the ating man. His arm was off as the magled armrest flew past Hercule's head and became embeded in the wall behind him. All eyes turned to Gohan. He clenched his teet. As calmly as he could Gohan turned and began walking out of the room. "Hey Kid!" Hercule shouted and was about to go after him until Gohan turned and gave him a cold glare that froze him to his place and sent icy water into the veins of the other students. Gohan turned and yanked the door open, pulling it off it's hinges. He tossed it to the side and as he stormed off the students heard him grumble angrily about 'Stupid flimsy door' and 'How am I going to explain that one?'.

Videl got up from her seat and sent a glare at her father. "P-Punpkin?" he said as he watch her chase after the young man with black hair that difyed gravity.

'_Who is this boy?'_ he thought with a scowl. _'He is trying to take my little girl. My little Videl! It's imposible. No one can defeat me. He will not be allowed to take my baby girl.'_

"Gohan!" Videl called chasing after the angered teen. "Gohan!"

Gohan stopped and turned around.

"What the hell was that?" Videl questioned when she caught up to him.

~~~~ End! ~~~~

**Tis' the end of another chapter.**

**Goten: What are you doin' sittin' here when you could be workin' on the next one?**

**o_o**

**Trunks: Daddy would say 'GO WORK WOMAN!'**

**I'm going! I'm going! Dx**

**NEXT TIME!: To the Gym!**


	4. Off To the Gym!

**Woot! Another Chapter done! I'm... I'm so proud off myself xD It has been none stop writing all day which make me a happy camper!**

**To all the reviewers: THANK YOU! XD**

**MrSuperSaiyan: No Mr. T was meant to say that. If you think it would be better if Gohan said it I could go back and change it. ^_^ haha You really think they wouldn't fit on the floor? I guess I'll have to think of something cool then. God that means using my brain! _**

**MadamDegrassi16: Ye he does. A lot of it to. Thinking about him giving Videl straight answers too. So she won't be so rude to him all the time xD... Straight answers... sometime... there are a few minor details he wants to hold from her xD And I'm happy you didn't want saiyaman. I personally think he is pretty stupid ^_^'**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 4: To the Gym!**

**~~~~ On To The Story! ~~~~**

"What was what?" Gohan asked playing dumb.

"Don't try to pull that shit with me Gohan. I know better." Videl said dangerously.

"I'm sorry Videl. I didn't mean to interrupt you fathers speech I.."

"I don't care about that. I'm tired of hearing that speech." Videl said. "Don't try to avoid the question."

Gohan didn't want to talk at the moment. He wanted away from her.

_'He's hiding something. I know it.'_ Videl thought. _'If I could just get him to tell me.'_

"Videl I..."

"You!" came a monstrous shout.

Gohan and Videl looked down the hall to see Hercule and the rest of the students leaving the auditorium.

"To the gym now!" he shouted before storming off.

"Great going." Videl mumbled. "Now he's angry."

Gohan snorted. "What's he going to do?"

"Well he was going to make up all work out before diner. It might have something to do with that."

"Well I suppose there is no getting around this then." Gohan walked after Hercule. The sea of students parted when he past. He heard them whispering things like 'Is nerd-boy crazy?' or 'Mr. Satan must have taken that as a challenge.' Gohan looked over his shoulder. "I guess I owe you a few answers Videl. Later tonight. I'll answer a couple for you." he called.

"What are you talking about nerd-boy?" Sharpner asked. "There is no later for you."

A small smiled pulled at the corners of Goha'ns lips and he walked after Hercule with the students following not far behind. Most still whispering about Gohan's apparent death wish.

"Here kid." Hercule said, throwing Gohan a set of dark blue gi and a black belt. "Go put those on and get out here." Gohan turned and walked to the bathroom.

Gohan smirked as he walked off. He heard Hercule turn to the rest of the class. "The rest of you relax. Your real gym time comes an hour after lunch. Don't want you all to get cramps or anything."

"Mr. Hercule sir." one of the more quiet students said. "What do you plan on doing to nerd-boy?"

This must have caught everyone's attention because there was a group shout of yeah.

"Well, I'm just going to teach your classmate a lesson in respect that's all. With a small little work out." There were whispers them. Gohan rolled his eyes. This man's idea of a large work out would be his idea of a small one. He kicked the door open causing everyone's eyes to turn to him. He threw his cloths down into a pile by the wall and stood up straight. There was a load gasp in the room. Gohan grinned the son grin and rubbed the back of his head causing some girls to drool at the sight of his toned, muscular arms.

"Wh-When did you..." Sharpner stuttered.

Gohan looked over and beside to play dumb again. "What?" he asked.

"When did nerd-boy get ripped?" on of the jocks said.

Gohan looked up at Hercule who only stood with a defiant look on his face.

'_No way that scrawny kid is actually this... No way!'_ Hercule thought. _'He won't be able to stand after this then.'_

"Sir what would you like me to do?" he asked as politely as he could.

Hercule smirked. "First, ten laps around the track." he said pointing to the track at the far end of the gym. "Them 100 push-ups,"

"Vertical or regular sir?" Gohan asked.

There was a snort. "Okay enough playing nerd-boy like you could actually do vertical push-ups." Sharpner said with a smile.

Gohan just turned back to Hercule and waited for an answer. "Well I don't want you to hurt yourself kid, if you could manage even 10 vertical push-ups I will take back what I said about Son Goku."

Gohan smiled. "Okay! What next?"

_'What is Gohan made of?'_ Videl thought. _'He acts like this is going to be a piece of cake.'_

Hercule let out a small growl of frustration. "Then 50 bench presses of my body weight, then 50 lunges 25 each leg, and then you get in that ring and get into your stance." He said quickly so he would be interrupted again. Gohan saluted and walked over to the track with everyone behind him.

"You can start when I say go." Mr. T said. "Ready... Set... GO!" he shouted.

Gohan took off at the fasted speed a human could reach.

"What is he doing?" people shouted. "For a nerd he doesn't use his head very well."

"Indeed." Hercule agreed. "He's going to wear himself down before he even gets to the push-ups."

'Slow down Gohan.' Videl thought. 'I don't wanna see dad win another thing like this.' She turned and glared up at her father how was chuckling triumphantly.

Gohan was actually enjoying the pace he was in right now. It was like a leisure time run he saw people take in the city, except a little faster paced. He grinned to himself. _'And he calls this a workout. Goten does more then this.' _he thought. _'Well there is lap three. Seven to go.'_

Gohan's crowd watched in amazement.

"He hasn't slowed down yet. Not even a little bit." someone shouted. Videl glanced up at her father again and smiled when she saw he was wearing a scowl of disapproval. "Come on Gohan." she cheered quietly to herself.

_'Four more.' _Gohan thought.

The class watched as Gohan slowed to a stop at the end of his ten laps.

"That was quite impressive kid." Hercule said. "But now remember, 100 push-ups. Don't hurt yourself with those vertical ones, just except that what I said was true."

On the inside Gohan was doing a war dance. He glanced over at Mr. T who gave him and encouraging and determined smile. Gohan smiled back. Gohan got down and when he found a good position for his hands, pushed himself into a handstand.

"Tell me again," he said. "How many did you say I wouldn't be able to do."

Hercule and some of the members of the class gulped.

"I believe they said ten Gohan." Mr. T said grinning. Gohan twisted his head to get a look at his teacher to two shared and evil smile together. It was another thing Gohan was doing this for. His teacher Mr. T who's faithfulness as a fan to his father didn't sway when around Hercule Satan. "I'll count for you Gohan." He said.

"1 …...2 …...3 …..." Mr. T said as Gohan started on his push-ups.

This made the crowds jaws to drop. "4... 5... 6..."

_'For dad and Mr. T.'_ Gohan thought as he picked up the pace. "7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25."

"He... Nerd-boy... push-up. And the... only ten.." Truly Gohan's performance had lots of people's minds in a confused state. The boy they had dubbed nerd-boy from the first day of class was now showing his true colors as an athlete.

Mr. T had taken a seat cross legged next to Gohan and what had them all even more confused was the fact that he was chuckling next to Gohan. Was nerd-boy actually talking to him while doing this? Their minds were becoming more jumbled then ever.

"So Mr. T" Gohan asked. "How many was that?"

"That was 83 now Gohan." Mr. T said simply. "But answer me this boy. Since the first day of school you have allowed these people to call you 'nerd-boy'. Why is that?"

"I don't like a whole lot of attention Mr. T." was his simple reply causing the elder man into fits of laughter.

"You're gonna be getting it now boy. They will never forget." Came his choked out reply.

"You're right." sighed.

Mr. T contained his laughing after a few seconds. "Alright Gohan that was all of them." she said wiping his eyes free of the tears that had formed when he was laughing. Gohan smirked on the inside. He dropped down and got back up to his feet to face the shocked crowd.

"Mr. Satan," he said with a grin. "I believe we had a deal."

Hercule had a scowl of his face. He was fuming. "I take back what I said." he mumbled quietly.

"Oh but Mr. Satan that was not loud enough." Gohan said. "Repeat after me.. I Hercule Satan."

"I Hercule Satan,"

"Do Hear by apologize,"

"Do Hear by apologize,"

"To Son Goku."

"To Son Goku." Hercule ground out.

"And to all others I have humiliated."

"And to all others I have Humiliated."

"Because the art of using chi was an excepted form of martial arts before I said it wasn't."

"Because the art of using chi was an excepted form of martial arts before I said it wasn't!" Hercule roared thoroughly embarrassed. "George!"

"Yes sir?" said the butler who appeared at the door.

"Take the kids back to the auditorium, allow them to get their thing and escort them to their rooms. The when it is time bring them down for lunch."

"Yes sir." He said as Hercule stormed past him.

Gohan grinned to himself.

"Well students. If you would follow me." The butler, now George, said before turning and walking away.

Gohan grabbed his pile of cloths and before he could catch up to the end of the group, someone grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He turned and saw Videl looking up at him.

"Will you answer them now?" she asked with a slight glare.

Gohan sighed. "I guess I could answer a few for you.."

He never got to finish because Videl grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him along. She pulled him over to the corner of the room, where a few plush chairs were sitting. The sat there for a while is silence as Videl went threw her questions.

"How did you do that?" She asked suddenly.

**Sigh.. And yet another chapter has gone by. Next one tomorrow! :D**

**Trunks: Daddy! She stopped working again!**

**Vegeta: Grr. GO WORK WOMAN! THESE PATETIC MORTALS ARE WAITING! **Chases****

**NEXDT TIME!: Lunch with Satan himself**


	5. Lunch With Satan Himself

**Chapter 5 is up now! Woot woot.! This is one of the most fun stories I think I have written! ^_^**

**MrSuperSayian: I have seen their igloo yes ^^ I'm sure Sharpner wouldn't mind cuddling up with Videl. Videl might have a few choice words for him but... **

**MysticGohan87: I have seen the house capsule ones to and that is on my current possibility list. ^_^**

**What would you all do If I said I wouldn't update until I got a certain amount of reviews :D (Not that I would do that to you guys) I just wanna know your reaction. **

**I 3 all of your comments!**

**Chapter 5: Lunch With Satan Himself**

**~~~~ On To The Story! ~~~~**

"Do what?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan." Videl said. "You pulled a door off it's hinges! Then you go and do that like it's nothing."

"Um.. I'm just pretty strong is all." Gohan said simply.

"How long have you been training then? In martial arts?"

"Well since I was five."

"Five?" Videl exclaimed.

"Yeah. I was kind of kidnapped and forced to train but that's beside the point." Gohan said quickly.

"Why don't you want to tell me anything?" Videl asked slowly.

Gohan was silent for a few moments trying to word it in his head correctly. "I just want you to like me for me before I go and tell you some of this stuff because I'm worried that..."

"That what Gohan?" Videl asked. "I'm sure there is nothing you can tell me that will make me hate you or anything."

"It's just really complicated is all." Gohan said.

"Alright." she said. _'Maybe I was to hard on him. What if he doesn't want to tell me anything else because he thinks I like hate him or something.'_ she thought.

"Gohan.." Videl said.

"Yeah?"

"I...uh... I wanted to apologize for my behavior toward you." she said. "I didn't mean it personally. I just.."

"Need to know who you can trust?" Gohan finished.

Videl felt her face burn. "Uh.. yeah." She looked away quickly. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she blushing, and in front of Gohan?

_'She's kinda cute when she blushes.'_ Gohan thought before shaking his head from the shock of his thoughts. This caused Videl to peek over to see what was wrong. The corners of her lips twitched into a smile when she saw his rosy cheeks. **((A/N: First VidelxGohan moment! xD))**

"Anyway." Videl said when she felt the heat leave. "Would you answer more for me later?" she asked.

"Uh. Sure Videl." Gohan said.

Deep down Gohan heard a voice that said he could trust this girl with his secrets. But he thought it was to early to tell. Videl got up from her seat and looked at him.

"Come on." she said. "I'll take you to the rooms. I'm sure you want to get into some of your own cloths anyway."

Gohan nodded and got up from his seat to follow her. _'You can trust this one Gohan.'_ Gohan heard something in his mind say. He shook his head again and smiled sheepishly when she looked at him.

"Lead the way." he said holding the door open for her.

Videl felt her face warm up again. "Thanks Gohan." she said.

"You're welcome."

The students all gathered at the table chatting happily, The doors opened and Hercule walked in. He smiled at the student but his eyes were scanning the crowd for his daughter and that kid. When he didn't see them his face turned a slight shade of red. He took his seat at the head of the table and awaited their arrival.

After everyone had taken a seat, the doors opened and everyone looked up to see who the late arrivals were. They all started gossiping when they saw it was Gohan and Videl.

Erasa jumped to her feet. "Yoo-Hoo! Over here you two! We saved you seats." she called.

Gohan offered a smile of thanks as he and Videl took their seats which lucky for them was at the opposite side of the table as Mr. Satan.

"Where were you guys? We looked all over the place for you." Erasa said.

"We were just talking." Videl said thinking her friend had jumped to conclusions.

There was a thunderous noise that had everyone searching for the cause including Mr. Satan as he had never heard such a terrible thing. There was a pause and it happened again. Videl snorted, gaining some students attention before she pointed at Gohan who was wearing an sheepish grin.

"I told the chefs just how much you ate." Videl said. "I told them you ate more then dad and they laughed at me thinking I was exagerating."

"So they didn't make enough so I could fill myself up?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry but no. Just keep asking for more." she said.

Hercule cleared his throat loudly causing some to jump at the noise. He sent daggers at Gohan who seemed oblivious who was chatting with Erasa. Videl quickly mouthed 'leave him alone' to her father before turning away.

"So Gohan when did you change?" Erasa asked indicating his now orange gi with a blue under shirt and belt.

"Uh well, after you guys left and we were done talking Videl showed me the way and I changed into some of my own cloths." Gohan said.

"Oh." Erasa said.

The students chatted happily until the food was brought out which everyone enjoyed. Currently there was a food war going on. At least in Hercules eyes it was. This kid wasn't going to beat him when it came to eating, there was no possible way he could. He glared down the table at Gohan who was happily eating away. Some of the students wonder how he was not chocking while Hercule tried to match his pace but was failing quite miserably. Soon his stomach felt as though it might burst. He dropped his fork down on his plate and watched as Gohan just kept eating.

_'Where...Where does it go?' _He wondered.

He watched and watched and it didn't seem like he would ever stop eating. Finally Gohan sat back in his chair with a content sigh.

"Is that black hole of yours finally full?" Videl asked.

Gohan offered a son grin. "So do we go train now?"

"You can't train right after you eat!" someone shouted as if it were one of the worlds most known facts.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"You'll get cramps!" one of the jocks said. "Didn't you know that nerd-boy?"

"I've never gotten them before. And I don't think my brother or dad have either." he said. "I could train now if I wanted."

"You have guts kid." Hercule said slumped in hie chair. "But if you want to get cramps unlike the rest of the students feel free to go to they gym."

Gohan smiled brightly. "Thanks Mr. Satan." he said before rushing from the room.

Hercule blinked a few times before smirking. "The boy must not understand the fact that you can't train right after eating. I am proud that you all do." He said.

"Did you hear that Videl!" Sharpner exclaimed. "Your father is proud of me."

Videl rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat.

Gohan was in the ring when he heard Hercule talking to the students. The door slammed open and Hercule walked in expecting to see Gohan in pain. He was disappointed and slightly angered to see Gohan working out in the ring, throwing punches and kicks at a high speed. Gohan got down into his stance before standing up straight and walking to the edge of the ring with a grin.

"Alright everyone today I will give you as a leisurely warm up for our real work outs tomorrow." Hercule said before storming out of the room.

"Damn Gohan!" one of the jocks said. "I didn't think we would see you standing after this morning much less after training right after eating."

Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Gohan we're splitting into teams for some track and field." Sharpner said. "You're playing."

Gohan sighed and got out of the ring to follow the class over to the track. Videl and Sharpner were captains.

"Well ladies first." he said with a smooth smile.

Videl rolled her eyes at him. "Gohan." she said causing Sharpner's face to fall.

"Take it easy on my would you." one of the non-athletic students said to Gohan.

Gohan turned to look at the relay runners that were headed their way. The runner on Sharpner's team was a decent half a lap ahead of Erasa who was starting to have difficulty running.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan said smiling.

Sharpner's runner passes on the baton to their anchor who stumbled before taking off. Erasa was wheezingg and as she passed the baton off to Gohan and he took off, shepromptlyy fell to her butt trying to catch her breath. Videl and another teammate helped her off the track.

Sharpner's anchor was running as fast as he could not bothering to pace himself. He was pushing himself through the pain trying to win for his team. He didn't want to know what would happen if he lost it for them. He looked to his sides and smiled. Halfway there and no sign of Gohan, his competition. Sharpner held his breath as he watched Gohan catch up slowly. If his team didn't win this little competitionon he wouldn't be able to impress Videl, much less Videl's father, the savior.

The anchor was weezing now. He was slowing down rapidly. He only had a little bit left but his legs were shacking and soon collapsed. Sharpner's mouth fell open.

"What are you doing?" his teammates yelled. "Get up!"

Gohan slowed down. As he came to a stop next to his fallen classmate, he bent down next to him.

"Hey are you okay?"

He looked up still wheezing and shook his head. He pointed down to his shoe. Gohan saw that he had stuffed something in it so he pulled it out.

An inhaler?

The kid took the inhaler when it was offered. His breathing seemed to come a little easier although he was still having troubles.

"Th-Th-Thanks... G-Gohan." he said.

"Are you okay to get up?" Gohan asked.

He shook his head.

"Well we can't just leave you here." Gohan said. "Is it okay to pick you up to take you over there to the chairs?"

"Yeah that would be nice." the kid said with a small smile.

Gohan returned it unaware of the looks he was getting.

_'He's so kind.' _Videl thought before feeling her cheeks warm. _'Stop thinking that!'_

Gohan bent down and picked the student up bridal style before walking off the track toward the plush chairs Videl had pulled him to earlier.

"Will you be alright here?" Gohan asked after he set him down.

"Yeah I think so."

Gohan smiled before turning and walking back over to his team.

"He's such a wimp." a jock said just as Gohan reached the others.

"He couldn't breathe." Erasa defended.

"He could have stayed longer and played." Sharpner said. "Now the teams aren't even. It's unfair."

Videl glared at him.

"I vote we all just do our own thing now." a jock said. "I have much better things to do."

A few of his friends agreed and soon people started breaking up into groups.

**~~~ End! ~~~**

**And so Another chapter is done and gone. YOU! YES YOU READING THIS! I NEED YOU! Okay so I'm totally at a loss. Since I don't like Hercule, it makes me just want to like skip along. But I don't want to at the same time. I need to have them do something here but I don't know _ I mean I have a fight planned. And a few other small things. But I need something big. **

**Vegeta: Well what are you waiting for pathetic mortal! Click the review button and tell the woman what you want so she can start to work again! :/**

**NEXT TIME!: Defending Honor!**


	6. Defending Honor

****Sniff** **Sniff** You all give me such great ideas! And I am glad you have you all as readers! SO SUPORTIVE! :'D I didn't really plan to put Buu in here. And There are fights planed so were good an that xD Poor Hercule.**

**Digigirl1995: OMG first message like ever xP I'll see what I can do with the Hercule blast off for you.**

**bvprincess22: I am so happy to hear that it made you laugh that hard :D I have decided not to skip ahead but can't promise that you all will enjoy staying at Satan's Mansion. :/ And go ahead and share you wonderful ideas!**

**madamDegrassi16: The tournament idea is a great one! And so is the Mr. T & Birthday and have been added to my idea list of possibilities! :3**

**Chapter 6: Defending Honor!**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

It was after diner now and Gohan sat at the table with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner. Hercule's glare seemed to be permanent and some students looked from in between Gohan, who didn't seem to notice the eyes that seemed to be glued to him, and Mr. Satan. Sharpner slumped in his seat.

_'At this rate Gohan will be the one to get Videl.'_ he thought. _'And I don't think nerd-boy even notices.'_

That's when he added his glare along with Hercule's.

_'That will never happen.'_ Sharpner thought.

_'He will not have my baby.'_ Hercule thought.

_'I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!'_ the thought at the same time.

Hercule slammed his hands down on the table gaining everyone's attention. He had a Hercule smile on. "Alright ladies and Gentlemen!" he said standing up. "I would like to make an announcement to all of you 'men'."

_'Oh no.'_ Videl thought slapping her hand to her face.

"Us boys are all ready to have a little tournament right? We don't need a few days of training right?"

There were a few shouts of yeah before Hercule raised his hands to quiet everyone. He sent a quick look over to Gohan who sat listening intently. "Boys we going to have a little tournament to see if any of you are... worthy."

"To the Gym and 5:00 tomorrow morning!" he shouted. "Whoever wins, gets a round with the champion! So tonight we will be drawing slots to see who fights when. There are fourteen of you so get in line now!" he demanded.

It didn't take telling Sharpner twice. He practically jumped from from his chair and ran to Hercule who was hold a box in his hands.

"Draw a number son."

Sharpner smirked as he showed his number to Hercule.

"Number 14. What are you pansy's waiting for? GET YOU ASSES IN LINE!" Hercule roared.

The boys in the class jumped to their feet and as quickly as the could got into a line in front of the large man. Gohan sighed and walked up to the line. He was the last one and once he stepped up to claim his number, Hercule smirked and reached in the box for him. He looked down at the slip of paper. His smirk was wiped from his face and he narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Gohan.

"You're number one." he ground out.

Gohan grinned and turned to walk back to his seat. He saw Videl stuffing her fist in her mouth to muffle her laughter. She enjoyed that. Even if it was out of context it was amazing to hear her father call someone number one.

"You are all dismissed. It is now curfew... GET TO BED!" he roared being once again embarrassed by this Gohan.

Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner had a relitivly quite walk to there rooms. Erasa tried to start a conversation but had failed when everyone seemed to be off in space leaving her to herself. He pouted for a while but soon they had reached their rooms and all went their separate ways.

"Good luck tomorrow Gohan. You're going to need it." Sharpner said.

"Funny I could have said the same thing to you." Gohan said with a son grin.

Gohan shut the door behind him after taking a peek at the fuming Sharpner. He sighed and walked to the side of his bed. He pulled off his shirt and flung himself on the bed. "What am I getting myself into?" he mumbled to himself before turning to his side. He reached over and turned the lamp off and the room was dark and quiet. Strange and unwelcome. Gohan didn't like the feeling but he shut his eyes anyway. In the back of his mind a small voice said, 'Welcome to the end of your life.'

**~~~~ ( ( Next Day: 4:55 ) ) ~~~~**

"Gohan wake up!" Videl said as she pounded on the door. "Wake up!"

She heard a grumble from inside the room before hearing snores again. She growld in iritation and stormed into the room.

Gohan was sprawled out on his bed shirtless snoring loudly. Videl growled again. She bent down and screamed. "WAKE THE HELL UP GOHAN!" into his ear.

Gohan's eyes snapped open. "Huh? Wha? Huh?" he said jumping out of bed to his feet.

"You're going to be late your first!" Videl said picking up the shirt he had worn last night and tossed it to him. "Hurry up you you will be disqualified!"

Gohan jumped into action. He ran out of the room toward the gym leaving Videl behind. She sighed and started to make her way to the gym.

Gohan while running, managed to pull his shirt on and tuck it in. He burst into the gym and was happy to see he hadn't been disqualified yet.

"Gohan you were almost disqualified." Mr. T squeaked. "Just moment did you beat Hercule's count down!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in." he apologized.

Hercule growled catching Gohan's attention. "Would you get in the ring already?" He said loudly.

Gohan simply nodded and hoped into the ring with one of the classes jocks who looked fully awake.

"Still sleepy Gohan?" he asked. "It's a good thing you'll be able to take a nap soon."

Gohan sighed and dropped into his stance when Hercule said begin. The jock, being over confident in his skills and power, charged Gohan straight on. He threw a punch but it never connected. He threw another one but Gohan was to quick. He managed to dodge all of them like they were nothing. When his opponent was confused. That was when Gohan took the time to go into offense. He sent a knee to the jocks stomach before extending his arm and punching him, sending him just outside the ring.

"Winner Gohan" Mr. T yelled excitedly. This made Hercule grind his teeth in frustration.

The next match was another jock against the kid with asthma, the one from the day before. Gohan watched quietly as and as Mr. T yelled begin. The kid went down into a weak stance that he must have seen on a movie.

"You shouldn't have quit on us yesterday." the jock said. "Pussy." he said.

"I.. I'm not scared of you!" he said defiantly before the jock charged the poor kid and beating him down until he screamed mercy. Hercule nodded in approval and the jock gave a bow before stepping out of the ring.

The matched went on like that. There were a few forfeits from those who were not fighters and were scared that what happened to Kazaki, would happen to them. It was now Sharpner's turn and while he didn't do it as easily as Gohan, he won the match rather quickly.

"Winner Sharpner."

Gohan stepped back into the ring. Followed by the ruthless jock who pumbled Kazaki.

_'For Kazaki.' _Gohan thought.

Mr. T shouted begin and the jock boldly stated that he was going to do the same thing to him that he did to the smaller boy. This time it was Gohan to make the first move. He charged at the jock who sent a punch at him. Gohan ducked under his outstretched arm and running past him. "To slow." he said before sending a kick to his back sending the jock down. He slowly got back up to his feet. The jock stumbled a little before yelling "Why you little.." Gohan smiled and ran forward again. As he did this and stopped in front of the jock, the jock let out an almost girl like yelp and jumped out of the ring.

"Winner Gohan!"

"You're doing so good Gohan!" Erasa said as Gohan jumped from the ring. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"She's right. You never know, you might just win this."Videl said hopefully. Gohan grinned and Videl looked away. They looked into the ring and watched as two jocks brawled. It looked more like a street fight then a martial arts fight to Gohan. The two fighters didn't even take the time to dodge the others attack. They just took it and threw a punch back. Finally one got the upper hand and knocked the other out of the ring.

"Sharpner gets a by. Gohan and Liu."

Liu the schools football quarterback was in the ring first. "Come on Gohan." he called. "I'm not as weak as the others you have fought."

Gohan sighed and hopped into the ring.

"He almost looks bored." Erasa whispered to Videl.

"You're right. It looks like this is just a walk in the park for him." Videl said causing Sharpner to scowl. "It's been easy for me to Videl." he said but she wasn't paying attention.

After Mr. T had called begin he sat back and watched the fight unfold. He watched Gohan closely. Although he wouldn't admit it Gohan was among his top Favorite students and he was showing a side of himself of this trip that not many would have thought the quiet young man would have had. There was something painfully familiar about him thought. The orange gi he was wearing seemed to spark something in his mind. Everything about him when he was fighting did. Who did he know like Gohan. Orange gi seemed to be the key. He knew Son Goku wore orange gi with the symbol of the turtle on it. But the one Gohan was wearing wasn't. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they wore the same thing. Yeah that was in. But his style. It showed some resemblance too! No. There was no way. It had to be just a coincidence.

"Winner Gohan." he called when the jock who had threatened him called mercy.

"Gohan against Sharpner."

"Getting tired yet Gohan?" Sharpner asked as he jumped up into the ring.

"Not really. Should I be?" he asked.

Sharpner grit his teeth. "I will win you know that right." he said. "I have to win to prove to Videl's father that I am worthy."

Gohan sunk into his stance. "Well then you'll have to come at me with all you have."

"Get prepared nerd-boy." Sharpner warned. "Videl will be mine."

"I WILL NOT!" Videl called from the crowd making heads turn in her direction. "I AM NOT JUST SOME PRIZE YOU CAN CLAIM AS YOURS! CAN YOU NOT GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD?"

Gohan looked at Sharpner only to find that Sharpner was about to land a hit on him. "It's your fault!" he yelled as his punch connected with Gohan's face.

A loud gasp ripped threw the crowd. That was the first fit anyone landed on Gohan. Hercule smirked and waited. The crowd was shocked when Gohan hadn't budged. That's was when Sharpner pulled away his throbbing hand and he yelled out in pain.

"What the hell are you made of steel?" he questioned. "My hand."

Gohan grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I suppose I'm made out of the same stuff you are, just industrial strength."

"Don't be a smart ass!" Sharpner yelled and charged again this time extending his right fist out. Gohan dodged.

"What you want to hurt your other hand to?" Gohan asked before simply pushing Sharpner out of the ring.

"Winner Gohan!" Mr. T exclaimed and the class clapped stunned that nerd-boy actually won. But what should surprise them about that?

**~~~~ End! ~~~~**

**Okay yeah I know that sucked but I have never been good at action scenes. Humor is even new to me _ haha. Anyway! I'm trying to work in some funny stuff so it isn't boring but you all seem to like it sooooo yeah. **

**Overall this is a very boring story I have heard and well that didn't settle well with me :/ I know there are a lot out there and all. I hope this one didn't sound too much like it when you were reading it. I got a more original one in mind for later but I try to finish a story at a time. I didn't like the fact that they said they could fill in the rest of the story to. :( I am sorry you didn't like it. I'll try to come up with some different versions so one of them will be different and stand out. **

**But most of you seem to like this story! SO I shall continue! :D**

**Truncks: Daddy!**

**I'M GOING! I'M GOING! D: **

**NEXT TIME: Trickster's Revenge**


	7. Trickster's Revenge

**Who's ready for chapter 7? :D**

**MysticGohan: I promise to never make this story go on hiatus. :3**

**Aphae: You know I really didn't even think of small things that could change the plot and things that happen between the supporting characters. Thanks for that ^_^**

**madamDegrassi: :P It was a really good idea and that spiraled off into some other ideas of mine so I was like 'THANK YOU MADAMDEGRASSI!' in my head xD**

**Chapter 7: Trickster's Revenge**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

Hercule took a few shaky steps forward until he was standing inside the ring facing his new opponent, Gohan.

"Hercule against Gohan." Mr. T said.

There were whispers that ripped threw the crowd as the looked at the what they thought, was a fight that was very uneven and that Gohan was the one who got the short end of the stick when it came down to it.

Hercule smiled. "Listen I don't want to hurt you Gohan." he said. ""So if you just saw it we don't have to do this."

"Don't do that Gohan!" Videl called from the crowd. "Please Gohan. Don't let him keep doing this to me. Beat him for me."

Gohan looked away for a moment. His flushed cheeks burned. He looked back at her and nodded noticing that hers were turning a rosy color as well. Everyone around her whispered and gossiped creating chains of things that weren't true but she didn't really care. All she wanted, was to see her father lose. Gohan turned back the Hercule.

"I can't do that sir." he said.

"I see.." Hercule said. "Well prepare to taste defeat boy!" He finished loudly before getting into a stance.

Gohan followed his lead.

"Begin!"

Nether moved. Hercule didn't want to make the first move. He saw what happened to the others that did that. But he also saw what happened when you didn't. He was growing frustrated. If he could only get Videl, or someone to get his attention he would be able to perhaps get a surprise attack. No because that Sharpner kid tried that already. And look what happened to his hand! What was this kids weakness? Did he even have one? Wait... insulting Son Goku. When he did that last, the kid seems distracted. Angered and a tad scary, but distracted.

"It's really a shame." Hercule said.

"What is sir?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Your stance looks all wrong." he said. "It is almost as bad as the one the golden haired fighter was in at the cell games. The older one."

"Oh really?" Gohan asked with a small amount of venom in his words. "And what would you say I do to improve it sir?"

Hercule charged. "You see my stance allows me to be quicker." he said.

"But Mr. Satan you never told me what I could do." Gohan saw Hercule throw a punch so he threw one too.

Their fists connected. Hercule felt a shattering pain in his hand. He jumped back and looked at his throbbing hand.

"You're a trickster to aren't you." he said. "No one could do that to me you must be using those tricks! Disqualified!"

Videl looked at Gohan shocked. He didn't uses those cheap, dirty tricks when he fought did he?

"Yeah!" Sharpner called from next tor her. "No one could be punched like that and not be hurt."

Videl looked back up at Gohan. She couldn't believe it.

"It was an excepted for of martial arts!" he roared. "And I can show you tricks if you want me to!"

Hercule gulped. Gohan sent a small ki blast toward Hercule, sending him up to the very high ceiling. He grabbed on to one of the support beams and held on for dear life. The students looked at Gohan with shock, a little bit of fear, resentment, and anger?

Gohan glared up at Hercule. "Let go!" he shouted up to him.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Someone shouted. "HE COULD DIE!"

Gohan ignored them. "Trust me!" he called up to the hanging man.

Hercule closed his eyes took a breath and let go of the support beam causing the other students to scream. Gohan sighed and when Mr. Satan was close enough, he braced himself to actually catch the falling man.

"GOOD-BYE CREUL WORLD!" Hercule shouted as he hadn't even noticed he had stopped falling until he opened his eyes and saw that was in the arms of Gohan. He jumped out of his arms and kissed the ring floor.

Some of the students were sending glares up at Gohan. Some looked up at him in awe. Some even thought they were dreaming.

Gohan hoped out of the ring grumbling about going back to bed. Videl looked at her father. Then back the the shutting door. She narrowed her eyes and stormed after Gohan.

Gohan had reached his bed and had laid down in the quiet before he heard the banging. Someone was pounding hard on his door. To make sure they were heard. And to make sure that he would get it.

"Gohan!" It was Videl's voice. "Gohan answer the door!" she said as she continued to pound any furiously.

Gohan let out an exasperated sigh, and got out of bed. He walked over to the door and pulled it open which Videl didn't notice and she was about to pound on his chest before he stopped her. She looked up at him angrily.

"What the hell was that!"

"You seem to ask me that a lot." Gohan said.

"You actually use those... those... cheap shot... tricks?" she questioned. "I thought you would have been a fair fighter!"

"It is a fair fight!" he said back. "At least it used to be as I have said many times before!"

"I can't believe you!" she said. "You're such a... such a... dirty trickster!"

"Oh! Dirty am I?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes! Dirty. Rotten! There are so many words under the sun that you are Gohan. I use to think fair was one of them!"

Gohan let out another sigh. "I don't wanna fight with you right now Videl." Gohan said. "I want sleep. That's what I want." he finished before turning and closing the door.

"Fine! Sleep all damn day long!" Videl roared before marching off.

Gohan slumped back into his temporary bed. _'She'll get over it.'_ something in his mind said. _'She's still the one you want.'_

Gohan let out a small growl of frustration and he pushed that thought WAY back into his mind. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and turned to his side. _'Like hell.'_ he thought.

Gohan twitched in his sleep. He mumbled incoherent grumble and tossed a few times. "No..." he said. "Please.."

"No!" Gohan shouted jolting up in his bed.

He had been sweating bullets. He looked over at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table. It read one o'clock. He grunted and grudgingly got out of bed.

He pulled off off his sweat covered gi and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt nice and it soothed his tense muscles.

Gohan turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He sighed and looked into the foggy mirror. Using his ki to dry himself, Gohan walked away from the mirror and pulled on the clean gi. He dropped his towel into a hamper before walking down the desolate halls.

"Trickster!" Hercule shouted after Gohan entered the dinning hall. "Come sit where I can see you. I need to keep my eyes on you."

The class watched quietly as Gohan slumped into the empty chair next to Hercule. He didn't say a word. He just hung in space. Videl would send angry glares at him every now and then which mad Sharpner smile. Pleased that Gohan was out of the picture, he wrapped his arm around her and sighed happily.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked. "Sad to find out that Gohan is a cheater?"

"First off," Videl started grabbing his arm and pushing it away forcefully." I am not your babe."

Sharpner looked at her for a moment shocked, but then he put on a smooth smile. "I take it you are sad. Don't be sad over pathetic mountain boy." he said. "I would never use those tricks. I would know how to protect you without them."

Gohan looked down the table and watched Sharpner force his arm around her again. It seemed everyone was to focused on the little show to notice Gohan get out of his chair and walk over to the two. He pulled Sharpner's arm off gaining the classes attention. Sharpner blinked a few times before smirking.

"Enough." Gohan said. "She can protect herself." making it sound more like a warning or a threat.

He let go of Sharpner's arm and casually walked back to his seat. A thunderous roar ripped threw the air causing many to panic as they wondered what monstrous creature could have made such a noise. Gohan smiled sheepishly when they all figured out it was coming from the sayian boy's stomach.

**~~~ End! ~~~**

**Alrighty there is the end of yet another chapter ^_^ The weekend is coming! That means non-stop writing on my part. :D yay!**

**Goten: Whatareyouwaitingfor?Gowork!Gowork!Gowork!Workworkworkworkworkworkwork!**


	8. Hide!

**MrSuperSayian: D: Darn. I'm sorry. I did read over it but I'm not feeling very good and I must have been to tired to notice them. _ And I know what you mean about the half a day thing and I'm going to start making the chapters much longer so I don't finish the story will a bijilion small ones.**

**Bvprincess: I just died. Those made me laugh pretty hard. And me laughing sounded ridiculous so it only made me laugh harder.**

**Chapter 8: HIDE!**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

Sharpner slumped as he walked with Erasa behind Videl who seemed intent on something. Erasa giggled at her two friends. They were so much fun. And she got so much to gossip about when around them.

"I'll teach that nerd-boy." Sharpner muttered.

"Oh please." Erasa said. "Why can't you admit you lost?"

"He cheated! He must have!"

Erasa rolled her eyes. Sharpner continued to pout. That's when George appeared. "Sorry to interrupt." he said. "But mister Satan would like all students in the auditorium for a showing of the cell games."

Videl rolled her eyes and thanked the butler before setting a new course. To the auditorium where she knew she would find her real target. If she knew her father he wouldn't dare show footage of the real cell games. Just reenactments. She saw students crowding into the auditorium and when she got in she saw him. He was sitting in the very back. He looked like he did earlier. Tired and stressed, which she knew sometimes wasn't the best combination. Erasa attached herself to Sharpner and pulled him to front row leaving Videl. Decisions. Decisions. Videl looked in between the half way asleep Gohan and Sharpner and Erasa.

Gohan looked to his side as he felt someone sit down next to him.

"You know earlier didn't change a thing. I still think your a dirty cheater." she said.

Gohan nodded and looked forward when the lights dimmed. He watched interested in what was going to happen. His breath got caught somewhere in his throat when he saw himself. It was actually him. No phony actors. No crappy costumes, It was actually him. All those years ago. He watched wide eyed.

There was a blond haired man with his hand on cell and two fingers to his forehead. There were gasps as the students watched the touching scene between father and son. "I'm proud of you son." he said before disappearing causing the boy who the class figured out was the Delivery Boy, cry out. Videl watch with wide eyes. She couldn't believe this little kid was even thinking of fighting with the monster Cell.

"Daddy!" the little boy cried as his father disappeared from the screen. He slammed his fists to the ground.

Videl looked over at Gohan. His eyes were glued to the screen and even in the dimmed light, she could tell he was upset. She looked back at the screen when it cut off to actors she grimaced.

Hercule Satan walked over to the now scrawny actor. "It's alright son." he said putting a hand on his shoulder. The ground started shaking and the camera turned to see Cell appear.

"You think you puny mortals can defeat me?" he said while laughing.

Hercule stood up and the child was now cowering behind his leg. "I will defeat you Cell!" he declared before the video cut off.

Gohan tried to ignore what just happened. His father wasn't dead. He had been wished back. But if he hadn't been so reckless, he wouldn't have had to been wished back in the first place.

"I am sorry but the last part of the movie including the fight was destroyed. I couldn't even attempt to recreate it." Hercule explained from his seat.

Gohan snorted. Videl turned to him questioningly. He waved it off telling her it was nothing before turning and clapping his hands over his mouth trying to muffle his quiet laughing fit.

"You all only have five days left here. I was told about a Martial Arts training camp that you are all expected to participate in provided by Miss Bulma Briefs."

_'Mrs.'_ Gohan thought as he managed to pull himself together.

"Now I mean no disrespect to her, but she knows nothing about even the fundamentals of Martial Arts. Therefore I can only imagine the bums she pulled off the street to teach you. So I have taken it upon myself to train you before hand."

"So today as your last free day I will use as evaluation day."Hercule said. "And the first matter of business is I would like to know how long you have all been training. Now everyone stand up." He said motioning with his hands.

"If you have never trained in martial arts, sit down."

Roughly half the class sat down.

"If you have trained for less then five years sit down."

A lot of the remaining students sat down, leaving Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and a few jocks.

"If you have trained for less then six years sit down."

Only Videl, Gohan, and Sharpner.

"If you have trained for less then eight years sit down."

Only Videl and Gohan.

"If you have trained for less then eleven years sit down."

Only Gohan. Hercule looked sceptically at him. "Sit down son." he said. "I'm positive yo haven't trained that long."

Gohan shrugged and took a seat. As he did so he muttered about being five when he first started training, and why he didn't believe him.

"People don't believe trick users Gohan." Videl said with a sharp glare.

"So you don't believe me Videl?" Gohan asked.

Videl turned her head and deep in his eyes she saw that he might have been saddened or pain by the fact that she didn't. But she did so why was she lying not only to herself, but to him as well.

Hercule cleared his throat. "In the mean time. I have a few important... things I need to take care of. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." he said before leaving the room in a hurry.

There was a bit of chatter up in the front of the room then a large shout of yeah. This caught Videl and Gohan's attention.

"Videl!" Erasa called. "We're going to play a game!"

"Oh?" Videl said not eager to hear what was going to be played. "And what game would that be?"

"Hide and Seek!" Erasa squealed excitedly. "And Sharpner's it!"

"What? Wait! I never.."

"HIDE!" Erasa shrieked to the others who ran quickly from the room.

"Why are we running?" Gohan asked Videl who was running next to him.

"Have you never played Hide and Seek before?"

"Well... I guess me and my brother play something like this." Gohan said.

"All you have to do is make sure Sharpner can't find you. If he does you're out."

There were students under tables and in closets. They crammed themselves into small spaces hoping not to be found. Videl peeked out from her and Gohan's hiding place. The blinds on the maids door made it easy to see if anyone was coming.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Sharpner yelled trying to make himself loud enough so everyone could hear him.

Videl and Gohan sat in silence for a moment.

"You never answered." Gohan said suddenly breaking the silence. "You don't believe me?"

Videl sent a glare in his direction. "It's hard to believe someone you don't know if you can trust." she said.

"Why can't you trust me?"

"I don't know. Why don't you trust me?"

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Good point I suppose." he said.

"So you can't trust me." Videl said pointing out the obvious. "What are you hiding?" she demanded.

Gohan back as far into the closet as he could as she advanced on him.

"What is so secretive you can't tell me?" She said.

She was on her toes now so she could be eye level with him, and she was in his face.

"I... I... " Gohan stuttered. Gohan looked up and around the room searching for anything to help him from this situation. Then he heard it. The slight groan above him. The shelf cracked suddenly.

"Watch out Videl!" Gohan said as the shelf snapped in two sending mountains off boxes raining down on them. Gohan quickly pulled Videl to the wall and turned to be in front of her. Shielding her with his own body. Videl slid down the wall covering her head. When she heard the last box fall she looked up. He was just standing there. Looking down at her. Like nothing was wrong.

"Are you alright Videl?" he asked softly.

Videl nodded her head. He sunk down to sit next to her on the floor. "But I should be the one to ask you if your alright." she said.

He grinned and nodded. "I'm fine Videl."

She offered a small smile. She liked his grin. _'Trust him.' _Something said. _'Say it. You can.'_

"I... um.."

She didn't get anywhere with her sentence before he stopped her.

"I told you the other day Videl." he said softly. "I want you to like me before I go and tell you any of the stuff I'm keeping away from you. Mostly because it doesn't affect just me."

"What if I told you I did like you for you?" Videl said.

Gohan smiled. "I'd think you were lying to get what you wanted." he said.

She looked at him for a moment before looking away. "That's not true." she said.

"Oh really?" he said cocking an eyebrow. "Then answer me this. Why did you side with Sharpner and your father so quickly?"

"Ever since I was little I have been taught that those moves like flying and those lights were all a cheaters way to win. I didn't want to think you were a cheater but it was all there in front of me."

"Well, maybe I did go a little over board with blasting your dad to the ceiling and all. I just wanted to prove a point." He said.

"Well your point has been taken." she said. "Does that mean you can fly too?" she asked glancing over at him.

"Well... sure I can fly but.."

"Can you teach me?" she asked quickly.

"Uh.. s-sure Videl."

Videl smiling feeling accomplished as she had just gotten herself flying lessons with her Gohan.

_'Wait! What the hell was that?' _she thought shocked. She did not just call him 'her' Gohan did she? That's ridiculous of course she didn't.

"Uh.. I want to trust you Gohan. But sometimes you make it kind of hard." she said.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to." he replied.

"I know you don't. Is there anything else you could tell me?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know like... Why don't you like my dad? You always seem so mad around him."

"Uh well the fact that he has dishonored the name of not only my father, but myself, my bother, and my friends, it just doesn't settle well with me."

"Why would my dad do that?" she asked.

"Simple." Gohan said. He created a small ball of light in his hand. She felt the warmth it radiated and went to touch it. Gohan lowered the power of it so she could touch it without it burning her. "We all use 'tricks'." he said.

Videl let out a small 'eep' as the tiny ball of warmth disappeared. "So my dad insulted you and your family after the cell games because of his whole thing about them all being fake?"

"Yeah basically." Gohan said leaning back.

"I see. So your friends and family, they're really important to you."

"Yeah!" Gohan said. "Without them I don't know where I'd be." he said.

Sharpner growled. "Where are they!" he roared.

"Oh calm down and give them some alone time." Erasa said.

"But that's just it!" Sharpner said. "I don't want them to have 'alone time'. I don't want them to have any time!"

Erasa huffed. She was becoming annoyed with her friends disregard toward not only her feelings, but Videl's as well.

"If she hid this well there must be a reason!" she shouted.

"I don't wanna lose my Videl to that!" Sharpner said exaggeratedly.

"She's not your Videl though." Erasa said. "And I don't think you stand a chance."

"W-What?" Sharpner asked.

"I mean have you ever seen Videl this intent on finding out about someone?" Erasa explained.

"M-My Videl."

Sharpner attached himself to Erasa and cried comically into her blouse.

"There there." she said in a soothing voice. "It will all be okay." She walked him over to a couch and let him get it all out.

"Is Sharpner even seeking us anymore?" Gohan asked.

"I really don't think he would give up so easily." Videl said.

"So we're going to wait here in a closet until he comes?"

"That's the plan."

"What happens if he can't find us?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Then we sit in this closet for forever."

"That means no food." Gohan said with a pout.

"I'm just teasing." Videl said and Gohan gave her a look that said 'no shit'.

"Do you have a watch on?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded and glanced down at it. It was hard to see in the dark closet, but Videl caught a glimpse of the time.

"It's two thirty." she said.

"We've been in here for an hour?" Gohan said disbelieving.

"Yep. I vote that if he doesn't come in the next... ten minutes we leave." Videl said.

"Agreed."

"So much for seeking." Videl said annoyed as she walked up behind her two friends who were sitting on the couch talking.

Sharpner smiled apologetically then glanced around her to look at Gohan. "See you made up with nerd-boy."

Erasa slapped his arm.

"What?" he said. "I mean that in the friendliest way."

"Yeah we'll you could have called olly olly oxen free or something." Videl said crossing her arms over her chest.

Erasa giggled as Sharpner laughed nervously.

"That means I'm it now!" Erasa exclaimed.

"EVERYONE HIDE!" Sharpner yelped jumping over the couch to get away from her as quickly as he could.

Videl and Gohan ran away quickly as well.

The chefs got wise that night now truly believing that there was someone who eat more then Hercule Satan, who they believed to be the only person who could eat that much. They were currently rushing around the kitchen trying to prepare enough food to fill the boy's stomach. Little did they know the only people that truly knew how to fill a sayian, were their wives and mothers.

"Sir we ran out of ingredients!" a chef yelled to the head chef of the household.

"What?" the head exclaimed. "That's not possible."

"It's true sir."

"Well if we are out, that should mean that that is enough." he said. "Tell Mr. Satan that diner is ready."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Satan and the students of OHS waited patiently. They had all heard the shouts and bangs that had come from the kitchen as they were playing their game of hide and seek. It was general chaos they had all thought. The head chef walked out and gave a slight bow to Hercule.

"Tonight we have prepared enough food to feed an army for you all to enjoy." he said.

The man clapped his hands together and from the kitchen emerged carts and carts of food causing the students to oh and ah. The man dismissed the other chefs who scurried away into the kitchen and he gave another bow to Hercule who waved him off.

Gohan had piled plates with mountains of food on then. He started shoveling it into his mouth which made everyone glance at him in amazement as they still couldn't get over how much the nerd-boy ate.

After everyone else had finished eating, and Gohan was working on the remainder of the food, he heard the others talking.

"The Z-warriors have nothing to do with the mythical Dragonballs. Those balls probably aren't even real!" He heard some say.

His eating slowed down as he had begun to concentrate on the conversation.

"Yes they are!" a nerdy boy from their class exclaimed. "They are red with orange stars on them! They each have a different amount of stars on them and which ever one you find you get the amount of wishes that the ball has stars!"

Gohan snorted quietly.

"You think you know anything at all about the Dragonballs?" the nerd said rudely. "I'm surprised that you even know what they are. There aren't very many that do." he said proudly.

"And I can see that you are one of them." Gohan mumbled.

"Take that back! I know more about then the probably anyone in this room."

"Jin." Mr. T said from his seat. "I'm afraid to say that everything you know about them is wrong."

"Will you teach us about them Mr. T? I'm sure you've heard about them." A girl said.

Mr. T grinned. "Oh alright." he said. "These might not all be correct facts, and correct me if you know I'm wrong. But first raise you hand if you have ever heard of the Dragonballs."

Gohan, Jin, and a few of the other academically inclined kids raised their hand. Five in total.

"Okay. Well Dragonballs are believed to be magical balls that grant a wish. But unlike what Mr. Jin has said, they don't grant a wish you each star the ball has. In fact, you have to collect all seven to even dream of having your wish granted. When all seven balls you find a dragon is sent free. The dragon is the one that grants the wish." Mr. T said.

"And if you wish for something selfish the dragon punishes the wisher." Jin said from his seat causing students to eep.

"Once again not true." Gohan said. "You can wish for immortality, people to be brought back from the dead. Wealth."

"You seem to know a lot about the balls Gohan." Videl said.

"My dad and his friend searched for them." Gohan said quickly.

"Intriguing!" Mr. T exclaimed. "Gohan you must share with me later! I'm sure you know much about them and I do love stories." He said sounding much like a child.

**~~~ End! ~~~**

**And so ends Chapter Eight! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter followed closely by Trickster's revenge :). I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I won't leave this Story until it is finished. :D**

**NEXT TIME:**


	9. Sparks Fly

**:O Chapter 9 coming to ya! :) Everyone's comments make me smile. And laugh sometimes in total silence which make people look at me like I'm insane o_o'...IM NOT CRAZY D:... Okay... maybe a little bit :D but good crazy. Anyway on to your reading. Shoo. Shoo.**

**Chapter 9: Sparks Fly**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

"Gohan.. wake up... Gohan! Wake up!... GOHAN!" Videl screamed. Gohan just turned over in his bed.

Videl, annoyed thought of how to wake up the sleeping boy.

_'Little Brother.' _She remembered him mentioning that he had a little brother. Videl figured that's who woke him up in the morning. How would a little boy manage to wake up Gohan. Videl did the only thing she could think of a little kid doing.

She jumped on top of him screaming for him to wake up. A few students poked their heads in the room to see what was going on.

"Goten..." Gohan muttered in his sleep. "Get offa me."

What else could wake Gohan up if that hadn't worked? Still sitting on him Videl looked down at his face before smirking.

"Gohan if you don't get up you won't be able to eat. You're going to be late to breakfast and all the food is going to be gone." she said.

Gohan's eyes snapped open. He looked up at Videl who had a wicked smile on her face.

"You are impossible to wake up you know that."

Gohan's face burned and he averted his gaze. That's when Videl realized she was still sitting on top of him and as quickly as she could jumped off with a blush of her own.

"Sorry." she said quickly. "I couldn't wake you up and... and... I figured your little brother usually woke you up... So I...!"

Gohan sat up in his bed and wiped away the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at the door to see that almost everyone in his class was looking in the room. Videl followed his eyes and crossed her arms and frowned.

_'Oh great.'_ she thought. "Just get out of bed and hurry up would you." she muttered to Gohan before pushing threw the crowd.

Gohan looked at the crowd making them all walk away from the door quickly. He shut it and stretched. He pulled off his pajamas and slipped into clean gi. The heat in his face had yet to waver, and a small smile threateningly pulled at the corners of his mouth.

He opened his door and stepped out and as he walked down the hall he ignored the looks he was receiving.

'What is today?' Gohan found himself wondering. It was Wednesday which meant he only had one.. two...four days left here. And so far, this experience was turning out better then he thought it would. He put his hands behind his head as he walked down the halls with some of the other students. They whispered and chatted quietly think Gohan wouldn't be able to hear anything they were saying.

"Did you see?"

"No what was it?"

"Videl was on top of Gohan this morning."

"No way! So she slept with him?"

"That's what everyone thinks. But she said she was just trying to wake him up."

"Maybe she exhausted him last night."

Gohan ducked his head as his face felt like it was on fire. He ran down the halls in barely human speeds trying to get away from the gossip. The students watched him confused before returning to their gossip.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erasa exclaimed. "Why did I only get to hear threw Lillia gossiping huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked taking a seat at the diner table.

"I can't believe you actually went that far with him so soon!" Erasa giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked again this time a little louder.

"You know.." Erasa looked to her side before leaning in and whispering. "Sleeping with Gohan."

"WHAT?" Videl shrieked. "No! No! No! I never did that!"

"Well you might want to tell that to everyone else." Erasa said motioning with her head down the tabled.

The other students were whispering and glancing over at her before quickly looking away. Videl's mouth fell open.

Gohan waked into the dinning hall with his head down. He quickly took a seat. I rested him head on the table not wanting to look at anyone.

"Hey Gohan how was it?" a boy from his class asked.

"How was what?"

"You know." he said nodding his head not to discreetly toward Videl.

"I.. I..." Gohan stuttered making the boy smile.

"You two aren't official are you?" he asked.

"No! But I didn't.."

"I'm gonna get me some of that." he said with a smirk, looking at Videl licking his lips.

Gohan's blood started to boil.

"I hope you don't mind Gohan, but that's just they way things work. You wait until you know the girl has slept with someone lesser then yourself before you make your move. Something you country folk don't get."

Gohan reached slowly across the table, grabbed the jock by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him onto the table. All eyes were on them. Gohan glared coldly at the boy.

"First off," Gohan roared. "I didn't sleep with her! Second like hell I would let you do that?"

"Okay man! J-Just let me go!" the jock said slightly terrified.

Gohan growled before dropping the boy's shirt and slumping back into his chair. That's when the whispering started again.

"Did you see that?"

"I didn't think Gohan had it in him to explode on someone like that."

"Did you hear what they said?"

Gohan grumbled under his breath and sunk further into his seat.

"Good morning everyone!" Hercule said entering the room.

_'At least dad didn't hear about all this.'_ Videl thought with a sigh. _'I hope they all got the point now that Gohan went off. I just wonder what that kid said to make him explode like that. He doesn't seem the type to do that.'_

Videl looked down the table at the pink faced Gohan, then to the jock across from him. Something didn't seem right.

* * *

"Gohan wait!" Videl called.

With breakfast over and an hour before training began, Gohan wanted to get away from everyone.

"Gohan!" Videl said as she caught up to him. "What happened back there?"

Gohan shook his head not wanting to tell her.

"Gohan."

He sighed. If he didn't tell her she would never leave him alone about it or she would just hear about it from someone else and you never know how twisted it could get before then.

"He.. They all.." Gohan started. He sighed again. "I don't understand how they all got that idea in their head."

"I know what you mean but still even then he must have said something worse."

"He.. He said.."

"Yeah?"

"He said he was going to get some of that and something about waiting until a girl slept with someone lesser. I just.. didn't like him talking about you like that." Gohan said looking down at the floor.

"Well, let's just put this little rumor behind us. I mean, we both know its not true." Videl said.

"Agreed."

"Before anyone comes around Gohan," Videl said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she said getting on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

Gohan turned red and watched as Videl walked off with his mouth open. He pinched himself. Nope not dreaming definitely awake.

* * *

"So." Erasa said. "Did you find out why Gohan yelled earlier?"

"He was just defending the truth." Videl said.

"Wouldn't it have been funny if your dad walked in right as he said that?" Erasa asked with a giggle.

"Yeah right!" Videl said. "So far, I can tell this day is going to be shitty." she finished annoyed.

"Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Well, I don't really know to be honest," Erasa said slowly.

Videl sighed. "Oh course you don't. Who started this rumor anyway?"

"Huh? I'm not sure why?"

"Were going to get to the bottom of this."

The rest of the hour, Erasa and Videl tracked down the origins of the rumor that had been spread threw the students this morning.

"Who told you?"

"Well.. uh.. Sharpner told me." a jock said slowly.

Videl growled and stormed off.

Sharpner was currently sitting in in a chair with a group of people around him.

"Sharpner!" Videl yelled. "What the hell is you deal?"

"Why babe. I don't know what you talking about." he said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about." Videl said threw gritted teeth. "Why did you start that rumor?"

Sharpner put his hands up in front of him. "I.. uh..."

"If my dad heard this rumor, or Gohan finds out it was you that started it, you are in deep shit you know that? So as a 'friend' I suggest you fix it!" she said before marching off.

"Now look what you did Sharpner." Erasa said. "You may have gotten rid of all of the progress they've made." she finished with a pout.

Sharpner gulped but was smiling on the inside. In truth that's just what he wanted. If he couldn't have Videl no one would and Gohan was starting to get closer to her then Sharpner thought comfortable.

* * *

"Yoo-Hoo!" Mr. T called from down the hall. "Gohan!"

Gohan turned to see Mr. T waving at him frantically. When he walked over and asked him what was wrong, he only got a grin.

"It's story time my boy." Mr. T said.

"But I only have a few minutes left." Gohan said. "I have to be at the gym."

"Please." Mr. T said giving Gohan puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." Gohan said.

"Start from the beginning." Mr. T said excitedly.

"Alright. Well, my dad met Bulma when he was twelve. Bulma was looking for the dragonballs so she could make a wish. My dad was living alone since his grandpa died and wasn't use to having other people around." Gohan started remembering what Bulma and his dad had told him about.

_'He thought I was a witch.' Bulma said laughing._

_'Hey!' Goku said. 'I wasn't use to people much less capsules.'_

"He invited her into his home and she saw he had a dragonball. She got him to join her."

"That sounds like when Bulma got Son Goku to search with her.." Mr. T said looking up at Gohan. "It wouldn't happen to be the same Bulma would it? Bulma Briefs."

"Well yeah." Gohan said. "Bulma is a family friend."

"Well son you better get to the gym." Mr. T said. "You're late and I wouldn't want to know what happens when you late."

"Thanks Mr. T." Gohan said before turning and high tailing it to the gym. Maybe he could seek in without anyone noticing.

_'I-It can't be that Gohan is related to Son Goku could it?'_ Mr. T thought. "No. It can't be. I won't believe it until I get some hard evidence."

* * *

Gohan slipped into the gym and walked quickly over to the students.

"What have I missed?" he whispered to Videl.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked quietly.

"Mr. T wanted story time." Gohan replied with a smile.

"You're lucky you only missed his lecture." Videl said.

"And now let's begin with a small warm up before we break off into stations. First three laps around the track, then fifty push-ups, fifty lunges, one hundred crunches, then meet in the center of the track."

Some students gasped at the length of the 'warm-up'. While others shrugged it off trying to look cool or the fact that this was like play time for them.

"GO!" Hercule shouted.

The students look of toward the track. Gohan jogged at the pace Videl was running.

"This is nothing to you isn't it." she said.

"Not really." he said. "You'll see my training later on in the field trip."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Bulma's husband is entering in the Tournament, so he's going to want to spar a few times. And My dad won't be there, so I'll be... asked to spar."

"Oh. I see." Videl said. "Well if you ever get some free time, you still have to teach me hoe to fly."

"Yeah. Couldn't forget that." Gohan said with a grin.

"Hey babe." Sharpner said pulling up to Videl's other side. "Why don't you run with me. I'm sure you'd like to pick p the pace a little bit more."

"Really Sharpner, after what you pulled, I don't really want to even talk to you."

"What? What do you mean?" Gohan asked earning a fearful look from Sharpner.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sharpner said raising his hands in front oh him defensively before pulling ahead.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked.

"If I tell you you can't freak out okay." Videl said glancing up at Gohan who was looking down at her curiously.

"Sharpner.. Was the one that started that rumor." Videl said.

Gohan looked from her to Sharpner back to her.

"Sharpner!" Gohan yelled and sped up to catch the no good liar.

"Gohan that's considered freaking out!" Videl called after him.

Sharpner looked back when he heard Videl yell at Gohan and a girly shriek emitted from him as he saw Gohan take off in his direction. Sharpner picked up his pace until he was sprinting. It didn't matter to Gohan though.

"I can't believe you Sharpner!" Gohan said as he caught up with Sharpner and tackled him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sharpner said.

"Tell them all the truth." Gohan said.

The other students slowed to a stop and listened. Sharpner looked up at them all frantically.

"Anything you heard about Videl and Gohan," he started. "It was all a lie!" He said struggling against Gohan who after Sharpner had told everyone let go.

Sharpner jumped to his feet and backed away

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sharpner said.

"I won't freak out you say." Videl said walking up next to Gohan who grinned sheepishly.

"Alright now that you have all finally finished your warm-up it's time to start the really hard stuff." Hercule said. "Now first we need to make sure you all have a good form. Everyone line up and get into your stance."

He went down the row occasionally telling students things like, they were to low and that they could lose balance easier because of it and, there were holes in their defense and to fix that they needed to lower their arms a bit. He passed by all the students that trained with him at the school of Martial arts. People like Sharpner and Videl, who all had the same stance. A stance for a fighter that was six feet tall and weighed two hundred pounds or more. Hercule stepped in front of Gohan. Gohan had slid down into his stance and it impressed Hercule. His feet were at a perfect distance from is body and as far as he could tell there were no holes in it either. Hercule grudgingly gave him the thumbs up.

"Now that you all have fixed your stances, it's time for some sparring."

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but lunch is served." George said stiffly.

Hercule waved him off and turned to face the class. He smiled and watched the one one one matches slowly start to finish up. There was only one left actually.

"You know, I think they all got your point at breakfast." Videl said as she threw a punch at Gohan who easily dodged again. "You had to go and do that?"

"What Sharpner deserved it." Gohan said.

"Would you stop fooling around and actually try!" Videl shouted.

Gohan stopped. "Well, if you really want me to I guess I could."

Videl charged and threw a punch. Gohan ducked under her arm and turned so he was facing her back. Before Videl even knew it she was in full nelson hold.

"How did you?"

"It was pretty easy." Gohan said.

"Would you let go of me?" Videl said thrashing trying to get out.

"Not until you say it." he said with a grin.

Videl thrashed and kicked harder before sighing. "Fine. Mercy." she mumbled.

Gohan let go and Hercule cleared his throat.

* * *

Happy that this morning's chaos was finally over, Gohan sat contently at the table patting his now full stomach. He smiled because he didn't hear any untrue rumors floating around and on the inside he was smirking thinking no one would think to spread fake rumors about him again.

Today was taking a turn for the better.

"Yoo-Hoo! Gohan!"

Gohan turned to see Erasa in her bikini with Sharpner next to him.

"Mr. Hercule had to go work on some business again!" she said cheerily. "Let's go to the pool!"

"P-Pool?" Gohan stuttered.

"Yeah hurry up nerd-boy and go get changed." Sharpner said roughly. "You are coming."

_'Great! Just Great!'_ Gohan thought as he got out of his chair.

"We'll meet you there!" Erasa said before dragging Sharpner by the arm off toward the pool area.

* * *

"Man." Gohan muttered as he pulled off his gi. "Why does there have to be a pool? Why not thought. You're one of the wealthiest people of the world. Why not have your own indoor pool. Why does this surprise me even? Bulma has a pool." He mumbled exasperatedly. "But then again I'm only around family and friends there. This is crazy."

He slumped down the hallways muttering and cursing. People looked at him like he was crazy. They heard him saying things like 'Dende I hate you' and that he was going to make a visit to his friend when this was all over with.

Gohan walked in to the pool area and saw that there weren't all that many students there. He stood there hesitantly there for a few minuted before Erasa notice he was there.

"What are you waiting for Gohan permission? Take the tee shirt off and get in here. The waters great."

Gohan smiled sheepishly before walking over to a chair. He slowly pulled off the tee- shirt and he heard the gasps. There was no avoiding it.

**~~~ End! ~~~**

**O_o Oh my Dende what is it? Okay yeah so this chapter was inspired by a rumor floating around at my school. It is quiet humorous to me because I am not a part of it and the guy jumped up in the middle of lunch and screamed "I did not have sex with her!" ((remaining anonymous)) "And like I'd ever let you do that shit to her?" It was funny because it was like dead silent after that xD**

**hahahahah it makes me giggle even thinking about it.**

**Vegeta: Stop your mumbling!**

**Trunks: I promised mommy I wouldn't hit women.**

**Goten, Vegeta, Trunks: GET TO WORK WOMAN!**

**Goten: Please.**


	10. Reminiscing

**HAHAHA! Did you guys know you can Google Google and it will give you a link! XD Sorry just thought that was amusing. And MrSuperSayian... RUDE! XD I'm totally not crazy _...Mr. Reader person.**

**Chapter 10: Reminiscing **

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

"Gohan... What is that?" Erasa asked slowly.

"What is what?"

"What the hell is on your back man!" Sharpner clarified.

Gohan blink a few times before cracking a grin. "Um.. Scars." He said.

"How on earth did you get them?" Videl asked.

"Um... I fell out of a tree when I was little." He said trying to make it sound more like a statement then a question.

"Gohan, falling from a tree might give you a broken arm and leg. I'm not sure an give you scars like that. And whats up with the Z?" Videl explained.

"Z?" Gohan said. He mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten about _that_? "Oh that." he said laughing waving it off. "It's nothing really."

"It looks like a brand." Erasa said from behind him.

"How did you!..." Gohan said turning to his side.

Erasa smiled up at him. "You were to busy talking to notice me." she said giggling.

He flinched when he felt a finger trace a Z on his back. _'What is up with these girls?'_ He thought when he turned and saw that it was Videl.

"What's with the scarification tattoo Gohan?"

Gohan looked away. "It's not a tattoo." he said slowly. "I got it when I was younger."

"_Daddy!" Gohan cried. "Daddy help me!"_

"_Daddy's not coming." came a voice. "And neither are your friends. See daddy has to go kill one hundred humans for your good uncle Raditz before he can come and get you."_

"_Let me go!" Gohan cried and squirmed. _

"_You little brat!" Raditz said. "Stop squirming. Be good for you uncle!" _

_Gohan's squirming never ceased._

"_Fine!" Raditz hissed before landing. "This should teach you to listen to your elders!"_

_Raditz concentrated chi into his finger and traced the human letter Z onto his right shoulder._

"_That should teach you a lesson you annoying little boy."_

"Hello? Earth to Gohan? Are you still there?" Erasa said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry." Gohan said slowly.

"So how did you get it if its not a tattoo?" Erasa asked curiously.

Videl looked up into Gohan's face. She saw the pain behind his eyes when Erasa asked him that question. She looked over at Erasa warningly. But the girl didn't seem to get the picture.

"It's okay Gohan you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." she said quietly.

Erasa looked disbelievingly over at her friend. Videl telling someone that they didn't have to talk? Well there is a first for everything.

"Cannon ball!" Erasa cried running toward the pool.

Videl looked away from her blond haired friend to Gohan.

"Gohan, are you alright." Videl asked slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said. "Just.."

"Not."

Gohan looked down at her for a moment before looking away.

"You know you could tell me Gohan. It's not like I'd make a big deal about it." she said quietly.

"You never know." Gohan said.

Videl looked at him confused.

"Let's just have fun okay?" He said with a sheepish grin.

Gohan laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted the week to be over. He wanted this whole thing done. He wanted it to be summer so he could get away from school and away from it's students. He missed home. He already missed his bed. His little brother. His mom's cooking. His dad. His Family in general. He knew he would feel better at Bulma's because he had stayed there before and he knew the Briefs better then he knew this place and these people. He turned onto his side and sighed. Three days. Just three more days. That's all he had left. So far Hercule Satan's hasn't been very educational. He knew being at Bulma's meant that it might actually be at least semi-educational.

"_Oh there are so many things I could show them!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly. "The Gravity room. The invention room." She squealed happily._

Gohan reached up and flipped the light switch. Just three days.

He sat in the dark for hours. Thinking the past over and over again. Playing certain events over multiple times in his head. He smiled to himself.

"_Gohan your studies are more important then saving the Earth!" Chichi said._

He realized he hadn't had the average childhood. In fact his was way more eventful then probably almost everyone in his class.

"_Release it Gohan! Release Everything! Remember all the pain he's caused, the people he's hurt. NOW MAKE THAT YOUR POWER!" his father told him when he was fighting cell. After he died._

Gohan didn't like thinking about the times his father or friends died. They were alive now. That's all that mattered. But still deep down he blamed himself for not using his head.

"_That guy just pointed a finger and Kakarot fell down!" Vegeta exclaimed_.

Gohan's sad frown turned into an amused smile when he thought of when his father returned to Earth and Trunks being there from the future.

"_Has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, it's green! Why so blue green man? Is it because you're powerless to help your friend, or because your just plain ugly?"_

His uncle had taunted Piccolo when he was only five.

"_Alright, you're on. You can stay until we beat Frieza. After that, I'm going to charge you rent. Gout that?"_

Gohan snicker at what Piccolo had said to Nail when they were on Namek.

"_Just stop talking to me jerk!" Gohan yelled at Vegeta, who was teasing him about his father being dead. "I don't want to have to listen to your stupid voice anymore!"_

"_What about you? Hey homeboy! Hey, why don't you drop the arrogant tough guy act and just relax, let it all go, take a vacation for goodness sake. Unwind a little and see what life has to offer you. You're actually kind of cute!" Bulma had said in the past to her present husband. _

There was something nostalgic when it came to thinking about the past. It all seemed better when you think about it now, then when your living in it. Gohan didn't like the feeling. There was no getting better. He didn't understand how it was possible for things to get better. He had heard the life moves on bid but never really got it. He closed his eyes. Images flashed in his head. His eyes opened.

He didn't like remembering.

**A short chapter :/ Oh well. **

**Trunks: Oh well she says.**

**NEXT TIME!: GOHAN'S FOUL MOOD!**


	11. Gohan's Foul Mood

**ELLO! :D Last chapter... Little strange. I was running low on ideas and the fact that I was a tad bit delirious at the time didn't really help :/ You know 'cause I'm a borderline psychopath at all.. CoughmadamCough! Be honest... How many of you got mad because I didn't update last night? Well my internet was down so I couldn't. I swear to you That as soon as we get out of Satan mansion things will get wayyy more interesting because then people are going to know him and all... xD I giggle now even thinking about it. Anyway... OFF TO STORYLAND! ;D**

**PS! : I just made the brand up ^^' It didn't happen in either. **

**Chapter 11: Gohan's Foul Mood**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

Gohan slumped down the halls grumbling about wanting to sleep. They other students dove out of the way as he walked. The demi-sayian didn't bother to turn and apologize if he ran into anyone. He just walked like a zombie, following the daily routine that had been set on Monday. Breakfast, hour wait, training, lunch, free time because Mr. Satan had 'business'. It wouldn't have surprised Gohan in the least if Hercule didn't have business to handle at all. The man just didn't want any of them to know that they were stronger then him. Especially his daughter.

Videl watched as Gohan entered the dining hall a little more messily then he usually did. When he entered, usually he stood straight up, head held high. His shoulders would have been squared making it look that even thought he wasn't in a stance, he would be able to fend anyone off as he didn't have any holes in his defense. But now. It was hard to even look at him. It was like he was extremely sick and didn't have the strength to carry himself. His back hunched and his shoulders slumped. His whole body seemed to be sagging. He didn't hold himself like the person she felt he was and it didn't feel right to her. Her father proved her suspicion when he walked in behind Gohan, clapping the boy on the back, throwing him a little off balance. Gohan shot an annoyed glance at the grinning Hercule before finding his seat.

He was grumbling, but Videl couldn't make any sense of his incoherent jumble. But he seemed to be ranting. This was so odd.

Even thought she has only known Gohan for a short amount of time, you can always get an good idea about what someone is like in general. First thought, Nerd-boy. Second, sweet person. Third, martial arts expert. Fourth, troubled. Fifth,... Frightening. It was kinda like someone didn't tell him lunch had already been served. She imagined that this would be his reaction. But then again he had pouted when she mentioned this happening. He seemed to have done it good naturally too. So what was with the one eighty?

Erasa had already started to try and pry this information out of him to no avail. His lips were pressed firmly shut.

"Aw come on Nerd-boy?" Sharpner said teasingly. "What's gotcha so down? Finally beside to back off Videl so a real man can have her?"

Videl was about to yell but Gohan's voice stopped her.

"I don't appreciate the insults." He said flatly. "And as for Videl I believe she has the ability to tell what a real man is herself."

"But Gohan you haven't told us what's wrong." Erasa pouted.

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he said quickly.

_'That's a lie and I know it.'_ Videl thought sending Gohan a cold glance.

He must have felt her eyes on him because he tilted his head and twisted it to look back at her. His cold, hard obsidian eyes stared seemingly blank into hers.

_'Maybe he's not lying.'_ she thought after finally tearing her eyes from his. _'Everyone has off days. Even Gohan.' _

The food was brought out and it seemed even that didn't cheer the demi-sayian. He seemed more sluggish. Like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, and when breakfast was over and he was making his way out of the dining hall, Videl jumped from her chair and rushed over to him.

"Yes Videl?" he asked before she could speak, keeping his pace as she walked next to him.

"Gohan. You look tired."she said. "Why don't you go sleep. If your late I'll explain to father that,"

"Thanks Videl." Gohan said. "But I need to,"

"Sleep." Videl said getting behind him pushing him in the direction of the rooms the students were staying. Unfortunately for her, he wouldn't budge. It was like she was trying to push a mountain actually.

She growled in frustration. "Move it!" she said. "Go! Go! Go!"

She smiled triumphantly when he followed her orders. "What is wrong Gohan? You seemed fine last night. Did you just not sleep well?"

"Yeah. That's it." he said slowly.

"Well you get cranky when you don't get sleep then." she said.

He chuckled thinking to himself that it wasn't the lack of sleep it was the lack of peace in his head.

Videl looked up at him. "Why didn't you sleep well last night?" she asked curiously.

"It was bad dreams." Gohan lied.

She looked up at him skeptically but let it slide.

"How do I get you to trust me?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I do trust you." he said quietly earning him a confused look. "Just not with big things."

"But sometimes I need to get the big thing before the small things." Videl replied.

Gohan stayed quiet. This caused Videl to smile again.

"I win." she said.

Gohan snorted. Videl punched his shoulder playfully.

"Oh you know it's true." she said.

"Sure, Sure. Whatever you say Videl."

"Jerk."

Videl opened the door to Gohan's room and followed him in quietly.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to skip?" Gohan asked.

"Positive. Like you need it anyway."

Gohan cracked a sleepy Son grin before flopping onto the bed.

"Night Gohan." Videl said before hearing the quiet snores from the teen laying in bed.

Even after his 'short' nap, Gohan wasn't in the best of moods. But it had definitely improved since this morning. Hercule sent Videl to get Gohan for dinner as he had slept threw lunch and no one wanted to wake him up.

"Feeling better?" Videl asked seeing that he was less hunched then he was earlier in the day.

"Yeah." was his simple answer.

"So what's been on you mind that's not allowing you to sleep?"

"Your dad has some connections to one of the worse times in my life. I'm constantly reminded that he is the savior of the world, defeater of Cell. I'm reminded of the suffering and my failure." Gohan said before slapping a hand to his mouth.

"What are you talking about your failure Gohan?"

"The failure to protect my family from a.. brief separation." Gohan said slowly thinking over his words as he said them.

"Brief? What happened?"

"My dad died." Gohan said quietly. _'Shut up!'_ his brain yelled at him. _'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'_

"Gohan death isn't brief." Videl said.

"Yeah you're right." Gohan said nodding his head in agreement. "But we had the dragonballs."

"T-The dragonballs? So they're real?" Videl asked.

"Yeah they're real alright." Gohan said with a small smile.

"How did your dad die?"

"He died fighting." Gohan said.

"I see." Videl said slowly. "At least he's back though."

"Yeah. It's good. If he didn't come back I don't know what my mom would have done. She was pregnant with my little brother at the time." Gohan chuckled. "Goten's exactly like my dad."

Videl smiled softly. "Well I hope I get to meet him some day."

"Oh you will. I promise." Gohan said smiling to himself.

**~~~ End! ~~~**

**Okay. End of a very shitty short chapter :/ I'm out of stuff for Satan's Mansion. So next chapter is most likely going to be the beginning of the CC week. :/ **

**Trunks: What are you waiting for then weakling?**

**Goten: You should hurry up!**

**DX Pushy little chibi's.**

**Vegeta: NOW!**

**DX**

**N-NEXT TIME!: What's a Kak-a-root?**


	12. What's A Kakaroot?

**Chapter 12: What's a Kak-a-root?**

**~~~ On to the Story! ~~~**

**~ ~ ~ ( ( Monday ) ) ~ ~ ~**

Hercule stood at the font door addressing the students of Orange Star High School for the last time.

"You have all exceeded my expectations when it came to training. You have all passed the week training school of Hercule Satan." he said. "I hope I see you all again sometime in the future." He took a quick glance at Gohan. "You all have fun at the Capsule Corp. and... Son Goku's home. Now I bid you farewell." He gave a dramatic bow and Mr. T rushed the students to the bus.

"I can't believe a week has already blown by!" one of the students said. "It seems like we just got here yesterday!"

Gohan snorted to himself.

"Oh Gohan can you believe it?" Erasa asked.

"Um... Believe what?" Gohan asked.

"That we are going to meet _the_ Bulma Briefs." Erasa said loudly.

Mr. T looked over the seats wondering what Gohan would say.

"Well, yeah I suppose so."

Erasa chatted away happily with everyone that would listen. Mostly Gohan because one he was closest to her, and two because people started ignoring her happy chatter when they started conversations of their own.

"Here we are everyone!" Mr. T exclaimed excitedly. "Capsule Corporation."

"Now please exit the bus in a calm fashion." Mr. T said knowing full well that the students would stamped out of the bus.

He was right. It was funny to Gohan seeing people so excited to be going to Capsule Corp. which was like a weekly thing for him. Sometimes even more.

"Look!" A student shouted pointing a head to the entrance to one of the domes.

Gohan smiled when he saw Vegeta striding toward them.

"Who the hell are all of you?" he asked loudly causing some of the students to retreat behind some of the braver students. The short, muscled, black haired man glared coldly at all of them. His pink shirt that said 'Bad Man' only intimidated the students more. "I have to find the brats. Some ridiculous game called hide and seek and don't have the time to deal with you!"

"Oh lay off would you Vegeta." Gohan said.

The classes heads snapped in his direction and shocked that nerd-boy had the balls to even speak to this man.

Vegeta let out a low growl. "Kakabrat! Why does Kakarot send me his spawn?" Vegeta asked. "One of them is enough to deal with but both!"

"Goten is here?" Videl asked finding her voice.

"BIG BROOOOTTTTTHHHHEEEERRRR!" Goten screamed in delight when he pocked his head out from his hiding place.

"GOHHHAAANNN!" Trucks said just as happily poking out of his own hiding place in the tree.

The two jumped down causing many to gasp thinking they would hurt themselves and ran over excitedly to Gohan. Goten jumped into his arms while Trunks wrapped his arms and legs around one of Gohan's legs.

"Hey guys!" Gohan said happily.

Goten looked over his shoulder at the shocked crowd.

"He...Kid... Goku... Looks." Mr. T stuttered as his mind went into overdrive. "Ahhh!" He screamed pointing at Goten, causing Gohan to turn around to look at his teacher. "How is this accomplished?" Mr. T asked. "How did they turn Son Goku into a child?"

Gohan laughed and Vegeta scowled at the 'insolent mortal'.

"You know my daddy?" Goten asked curiously.

"D-Daddy?" Mr. T stuttered.

Goten = son of Goku and brother of Gohan. Therefore safe to say Gohan = son of Goku as well.

"S-Son?" Mr. T mumbled incoherently. The rest of the class looked on in confusion.

"You have yet to tell me what the hell you are all doing here." Vegeta said impatiently.

"We're here on a school field trip." a student bravely stated. "Miss Bulma was supposed to meet us here but I guess the 'genius' forgot and sent.. what her assistant?"

Gohan snorted loudly before breaking into a fit of laughter at the look on Vegeta's face.

"Who the hell are you to call the prince of sayians a mere assistant?" Vegeta said annoyed. "WOMAN!" he roared.

"Come on Kakabrat. You're sparing with me." Vegeta said grabbing Gohan by the shirt making the other two demi-sayians release their hold on him.

"How could nerd-boy fight you and live?" Sharpner asked before Vegeta could pull Gohan away. Long enough time for his wife to appear, welding her wrench.

"Where do you think you are taking that student Vegeta?" Bulma asked sharply causing a sigh of relief from the class.

Gohan twisted his neck to smile at Bulma. "Oh it's you Gohan!" she said smiling. "I thought he might have been dragging some random student off for target practice." This caused many students to gulp and look from Vegeta to Bulma to Gohan.

"Let him go Vegeta." Bulma said in a bored tone knowing her husband would refuse.

"WOMAN YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SPARRING PARTNER!" He roared causing the students to flinch. Who knew small guys like him were so vicious?

"I thought Goku was your sparing partner?" she called with a grin watching her husband drag Gohan off.

She heard him ranting as he left. Things like 'Foolish woman!', 'Kakarot isn't here' and 'I need to train for the Tournament!'.

Bulma growled and threw her wrench at her husbands head. When it hit him he didn't seem phased by it at all. This 'Bad Man' was beginning to scare the students shitless.

"U-Um... Miss. Briefs... Shouldn't we stop him before he kills Gohan?" a student asked.

"First, it's just Bulma. Second that man is my husband so it wouldn't even be Miss. And Third, Gohan will be fine. They do this all the time. Along with the others."Bulma said more thinking out loud then addressing the students. She took her first good look at them and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. They were looking at her like she was the crazy one. But when she looked at them she saw a new level of crazy she didn't even know existed. They all looked like fish out of water staring in the direction of where Vegeta walked off pulling Gohan along with him. Mr. T, their teacher was currently inspecting Goten like he was a statue at the museum and was to be quiet frank scaring the poor child, while trunks was laughing up a storm.

"Okay." Bulma said to herself gaining the students attention in the process. "Anyway. My name is Bulma Briefs. The short muscle man is my husband Vegeta. This," she said indicating the violet haired boy, "is our son Trunks. Welcome to the Capsule Corporation. Now,"

"Aren't you worried?" someone interrupted.

"Worried about what?" she asked curiously.

"That nerd-boy is going to get seriously hurt? I mean I know the other guy is puny in almost a pathetic looking way but still."

Trunks snapped out of his fits and looked almost coldly at the group.

"I'm going to give you a word of advice here at the get go." Bulma said. "I wouldn't say things like that about Vegeta, myself, or Trunks when my he's in hearing rang, which means for you ever. I'm surprised he hasn't come back for you. I'm going to set a few ground rules here and now. First, don't go into the main dome without authorized personnel accompaniment. Second, unless invited in, do not go into the Briefs resident dome. That's for my family and our closest friends. Now a short introduction,"

"Shouldn't we wait for your Husband to bring back Gohan before we start all this?"

Bulma looked at the students quizzically. "Why would I do that?"

"Well doesn't he need to know this stuff to?"

"You are all kinda slow aren't you?" she said in an amused tone. "Gohan comes here all the time. So does Goten." Bulma said. "They are family friends and already know what they are and aren't allowed to do, and let me tell you, here he can do waaay more then you all can." she finished with a smile. "So instead of getting interrupted every time I try to say something how about this... Question time so I can get this out of the way."

"How on earth does Gohan know you?"

"How do you expect him to live?"

"When is the funeral?"

"What is a Kak-a-root?"

Bulma blinked a few timed before falling to the ground laughing. "Oh that's great." she said wiping a tear from her eye. "What's a Kak-a-root they ask. To figure that question out, you would have to ask Vegeta. As for the other ones we've been over this Gohan is not going to die. Vegeta wouldn't let him. Now may I please get on with what I have to say. Thank you." she said not pausing.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Capsule Corporation. We are excited to have you all here and it took me a long time to decide what show you. But I have narrowed it down now and believe you will all have a fun time here. Also another word of warning. Vegeta is like... security here so don't look suspicious okay. Now let's get you all desatanfied."


	13. Hopeless Bunch

**Chapter 13: Hopeless Bunch.**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

"Come on Kakabrat." Vegeta said tauntingly. "You were much stronger when you fought cell. Please tell me you're not going soft in these times of peace."

Gohan smiled at the now blond haired man.

"Huh." Gohan said. "And here I could say the same thing about you."

Vegeta growled. "Prepare yourself Kakabrat!" before launching at the younger sayian. Gohan followed suit.

The two collided in the middle causing a shock wave to rock the surrounding area.

Erasa clung on for dear life to the person next to her (Bulma), who seemed unphased by the earthquake as they all believed it was. She grimaced when it was over, and to the surprise of the students roared loudly. "HE BETTER NOT DESTROY THE GR AGAIN! IF HE DOES HE CAN LEARN TO FIX IT HIMSELF!"

_'These people are crazy!'_ the majority of the class thought.

Once Bulma got her anger under control she turned to the students again, finally noticing Erasa who had not released her hold yet.

_'These people are crazy!'_ she thought. She turned to Trunks and Goten who had stayed with the group out of curiosity.

"Go make sure they don't destroy anything."

"They left mom." Trunks said.

"What? When?"

"Well dad said, 'I don't want those earthlings to get in the way'. He and Gohan went to the field."

Bulma smiled happily. "Finally he uses his head."

"Um.. Bulma," Videl started. "What do you mean by destroy?"

"Well I have to fix the GR enough with just Vegeta, more often with Vegeta and Goku. Gohan is the smart on and uses it for strength training. Goku and Vegeta have all out fights in there often times resulting it's destruction."

She received blank stares.

"No way!"

"You'd better believe it! I'll even make you a little wager." she said with a devilish smile.

"And what would that be?"

"200 zeni if the GR is trashed while your here." Bulma said with a grin.

"You're on!"

"Anyone else in?" Bulma called looking over the students.

A few of the larger boys in the class, most likely friends with the boy she was talking with.

"Alright! You guys just made me 1000 zeni richer!"

"There goes 200 zeni Sharpner." Erasa said with a giggle.

"There is no way! I mean I know he's okay and all but to blow up a building?" Sharpner said. "There's no way."

"Oh there's a way." Bulma muttered to herself.

Gohan looked tiredly over at Vegeta who was panting slightly.

"Ready to give up Kakabrat?" he called. "Your attacks are weakening."

A thunderous noise erupted from Gohan's stomach.

"Getting hungry too?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"To bad you can't leave until one of us can't fight any longer." Vegeta said. "And I know what happens when we get hungry. This fight is mine!"

Vegeta ran at Gohan. Gohan readied himself.

Another shock wave rumbled the area, sending the students into a state of panic. Bulma sighed. If those two came back unhurt she would do it herself.

"Call down everyone there is nothing to fear."

"N-Nothing to fear?" Jin said from under a table. "Nothing to fear? Are you mental?"

"No in fact I think I'm quite sane."

"Earthquakes are going on around you and you stand as if they are nothing." he said.

"Because they aren't earthquakes." Bulma muttered but due to the chaos going on around her the students didn't hear. At least not all of them.

"Sharpner I think you should pay up now." Videl said quietly with a suspicious look on her face.

Bulma sighed and threw herself into the chair at the head of the table. The conference room they were in was large enough to seat all of the students but unfortunately due to the sayians, her guests were cowering under the table or running around the room. Except one. A girl with dark hair and cornflower blue eyes. She seemed to know this was coming from a fight and sat patiently in her seat.

Robots scurried around the room trying to sooth and calm the guest to no success.

"Everyone quiet!" Bulma roared. "Plant your asses in a chair and lets get this little session out of the way."

The OHS students nodded and jumped into a chair and stared at Bulma waiting for their next instruction.

"Good, so what did you all learn at Hercule Satan's home?" she asked calmly.

"We learned good technique for our martial arts."

"We worked on physical fitness."

"We watched the cell games!" a girl cried out enthusiastically.

"And what did you see?" Bulma said interestedly looking intently at the students.

"Well first it started out with a blond boy."

_'Gohan?'_ Bulma thought.

"And.. the boy's father."

_'Goku?'_

"A-And what happened? Was it real or reinaction?"

"Um... well the boy was crying. His dad was fighting Cell and after the dad said he was proud of his son, he disappeared with Cell. The boy was really sad his father left." the girl said.

It was real footage too." the girl said with a sad look on her face. "And then Mr. Satan came and comforted the little boy and said everything would be alright. Then he kicked Cell's butt!"

"A-And that was real?" Bulma asked.

"Well the first part was. With the dad. But then Mr. Satan said that the footage was destroyed and so the last part was actors.

_'That's what I thought.'_ Bulma thought with a sigh. _'I wonder what Gohan did.'_

"He was acting really weird." Videl said not noticing Bulma's far off look.

"Huh? What?"

"Well I... I... was sitting next to Gohan when we were watching it and he was acting really weird."

'_Poor Gohan.'_ Bulma thought with another sigh.

"Are you kidding? Nerd-boy always acts strange."

_'I wonder if they know how to put two and two together.' _

"You know now that we are talking about the kid, he looks a whole lot like the golden fighter in the city. Maybe that was him as a kid!" a jock exclaimed.

"I don't think so." said Jin loudly. "The golden fighter is amazingly powerful. That little kid looked really wimpy."

Bulma fell backwards animatedly.

_'Oh these kids.'_ she thought. _'I wonder how Gohan deals with this...EVERY DAY!'_

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I have all these tests coming up and my teachers and parents nagging me about my grades. -_-' Foolish Mortals. They think I actually care. But on the downside my mother has threatened me that if I don't pass she will no longer allow me to read manga and write. THE WOMAN KNOWS MY WEAKNESS D: lol so yeah. I might have to write shorter chapters until this is all over ^^. **

**Don't worry.. I'll pass xD**


	14. Beans Beans the Magical Food

**Hello. I am kind of confused. I've been putting breaks into the story when the scene changes but for some reason they are disappearing! D: Not cool! And sorry about the mistakes in last chapter. I don't mean to. It's just when you proofread your own work you know what its supposed to say and all... Hard to notice. ^_^' But I will try extra hard. Well... off to your reading good citizen.**

**Chapter 14: Beans Beans the Magical Food**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

"So do any of you have any actual questions?" Bulma asked hesitantly.

"You mentioned something called the GR. What is it?" Jin asked.

"Oh the GR." Bulma said with a smile. "GR stands for Gravity Room."

"Gravity Room?"

"Yeah. It manipulates the Earth's gravity. It makes it stronger making it hard to move." Bulma said simply.

"Is that even possible?" Jin asked skeptically.

"Yep." Bulma said. "Tell you what. I'll get Vegeta to stay away tomorrow for a few hours and then I'll give you all a demonstration."

"Really?" the class said excitedly.

There was a knock at the door and everyone looked over when Bulma said 'Come on in!'. Gohan and Vegeta walked in supporting each others weight. And gasp ripped threw the room when they realized what condition they were in.

"What are you two doing!" Bulma questioned. "You are bleeding on my carpet! Go to the hospital."

Vegeta grimaced. "Oh we're fine Bulma." he said.

"Do you not feel anything?" Videl asked looking the two up and down. The various cuts and burns scattered across their bodies. Blood trickling from the corners of their mouths, foreheads, and knuckles. Gohan even seemed to be favoring a leg. "You two look like bomb survivors.

Gohan and Vegeta shared a look and Gohan smiled sheepishly. "That's ridiculous!" he said. "Bomb survivors."

Vegeta smirked and shared a look with his wife that said, Not bomb but close. Bulma frowned.

"Would you two please go the the hospital... Now?"

Vegeta scowled but agreed to her... demand.

"Come on Gohan." He said with a grim. "Let's get that leg of yours fixed."

"YOU DID NOT BREAK HIS LEG DID YOU?" Bulma roared as Vegeta pulled Gohan along quickly before Bulma could reach them. She heard him laughing up a storm as he and Gohan walked/ limped. She looked down at one of the robots. "Would you please clean the blood off my floor." she said more then asked.

"Right away ma'am." it said before scurrying off after the two.

Bulma sighed and slumped in her chair. "Those two." she mumbled darkly under her breath. "They don't know how far is to far."

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" a student said excitedly.

"Damn!"

"They are both on steroids I swear. It looks like they walked threw hell and... and... THEY DIDN'T DIE!"

Bulma sighed again. _'Let it be lunch time. Let it be lunch time.'_ she thought peeking at the clock. She smiled relieved.

"All right everyone. It's about time to get some grub." she said loudly over the chatting students. "And we'll have a little demonstration when we get to the dining hall."

The students looked curiously at Bulma who smiled.

"What about Gohan?" Videl asked.

Bulma smiled. "He's part of the demonstration."

"You saw him. How's he going to eat, much less move in that condition?"

"Well," Bulma started. "Hm.. Well you all wouldn't believe me if I told you. But I assure you Gohan will be fine. Trunks, Goten, go make sure they find those sensu beans please. Knowing your fathers lack of patience it might just be the end of that unsuspecting medical bots life."

"Right mom... Um where are they though?"

"There at the back of the top shelf. In the large cabinet in the corner." Bulma said.

The class jumped and looked down at the two demi-sayians as their stomachs growled angrily, causing them to smile cheekily.

"And the sooner you get them those beans, the sooner you two can eat."

The two boys rushed from the room as quickly as they could.

"Darn!" Bulma said. "I forgot those beans make them full for hours." She got a depressed look on her face. "I guess we'll have to wait until dinner."

"Mrs.. er.. Bulma." Erasa said. "What are beans going to do."

Bulma smiled. "Well we better hurry. I can show you If we hurry." She ran out the door with the students right behind her. "Better keep up." she said.

"Dad." Trunks called as he ran into the small 'hospital', which was really just like a small infirmary in the dome.

"What is it son?" Vegeta asking irritated. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Goten peeked from around Trunks trying to spot his brother. He wasn't there.

"Um.. Mr. Vegeta sir... Where's Gohan?"

"Right here squirt." Gohan said.

Goten looked over at the few beds on the other side of the room. His brother sat smiling in the closest one. Goten made his way over to his brother while Trunks told Vegeta where the beans were.

"You kicked his butt right?" Goten whispered with a curious look on his face.

"Oh yes. He kicked my but then I broke his leg." Vegeta said said with a smirk.

Gohan smiled.

"So your leg really is broken?" Videl asked from out of no where.

The students had made it in time just to hear Vegeta claim that he broke their classmates leg. But Gohan didn't act like it bothered him.

"Doesn't it hurt man?" Kazaki asked looking over someone's shoulder.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Well yeah it hurts but after a while, you get use to the pain and it doesn't bother you as much.

"How did you get these up her woman?" Vegeta asked from over by the ceiling high cabinet.

"It's called a ladder." Bulma said quirking an eyebrow.

Vegeta let out a low growl of annoyance. "I have no use for such foolish earthling creations." he said lifting off the ground. "It's much easier this way."

The students gasped as they watched him float to the top shelf and reach in pulling out a small brown sack. He reached in and pulled out what looked like just an ordinary bean and tossed it to Gohan, before pulling out out for himself and throwing the bag back into the cabinet.

Videl watched curiously as Gohan popped the small dried bean into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked stunned that he dared jump to his feet after swallowing.

When he landed and straightened up, he smiled.

"I bet your leg wasn't even broken." Jin said quickly. "Your all just trying to play tricks on us."

Bulma sighed and stepped next to Gohan and faced the class. "Listen to me. You are all very disbelieving little kiddies and I swear to you after this field trip... You will believe everything we tell you." she finished with a devilish grin.

"Oh! Oh!" one of the girls said excitedly. "Mr. Vegeta sir," she started. "What is a Kak-a-root?"

Vegeta remained quiet for a moment before roaring with laughter. Bulma elbowed him in the side trying to suppress her own laughter.

"Hey isn't that your dad?" Trunks whispered to Goten.

"No.. wait... Maybe..." Goten whispered back.

"Well for starters it's not Kak-a-root. It's kakarot, and he's the one you earthlings call Goku."

"What's with the earthling thing?" Jin asked. "Just because you have magic beans doesn't make you not an earthling."

"That's because.." Goten started before Bulma clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry you'll have to forgive my husband. He just has this strange sense of humor." Bulma said.

"No he doesn't." Trunks said. "He was gonna say that he was a sayian."

Bulma looked at her son blankly, and Gohan fell animatedly to the floor.

"What is a sayian?" the same girl asked curiously looking down at Gohan.

"A sayian is a.. nickname that my husband and our friends call Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta by." Bulma said before clapping her other hand on her son's mouth. "We really don't know where the name came from. It just caught on a few years ago."

_'Buy it. Buy it! BUY IT!'_ Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan smiled nervously when Videl peered down and mouthed, _'You have some explaining to do.'_. He nodded numbly before Videl said she believed it which caused the students to agree with her.

_'They are such sheep.'_ Vegeta though. _'That means I get to be the wolf.'_ Vegeta smiled to himself plotting ways to agitate the students. All he had to do, was get rid of the Shepard. But by the way things are turning out... It looks like Gohan will do that for him.


	15. Your New Home

**Hello everyone. So due to an unfortunate car accident, my older sister (Kitsune) has to spend the night at the hospital. Which is rather funny because she claims nothing is wrong with her. (She hates hospitals... and doctors in general. It was amazing she cussed one out telling him she was leaving. But when she got out of bed her small head injury caused her to black out and fall back into bed. She is now plotting her escape.) Lucky for you she has a loving little sister who will take over for the night ^_^**

**Chapter 15: Your new home**

"Alright everyone," Bulma started. "I'll show you around then you can have the rest of the day."

There were a few 'All rights!' from the students and Bulma turned and walked away with the students right behind her. "This is the main dome." she said. "Without authorized personnel, the only thing you are allowed to do in here, is walk the halls, go to the conference rooms, and the infirmary." she explained. "Not much really to do in here. But the visitor's dome, is where you will all be saying. Much more fun then here."

She walked casually threw the lawn to a much smaller dome on the Capsule Corps property. "The keypad here," she said indicating the small panel on the side of the door. "Is to ensure everyone here is safe. The password for your use is 4561." she said while pressing it in. The doors slid open and the students let out excited ahs.

The dome on the inside looked much like a fancy hotel, with individual rooms lining it's sides. The wide area in the middle had everyone excited. A pool and hot tub had the girls giggling like mad. The basketball, track, and weights had the boys pumping there fists at the thought of a work out. There was a library that had the geeks and nerds smiling. And there was a garden attached. There was something for everyone here.

"The only thing is we aren't use to having so many guests here, so there aren't enough rooms to have your own." Bulma smiled wickedly. "But I'm not going to let you pick who you're with because that's just lame." she said causing most students to grown. "So we're going to draw slots."

"Twelve rooms. Twenty-four students. That means to to a room. Now line up." Vegeta said roughly from his wife's side. The class quickly listened to the scary man's order and walked up to claim there room.

Sharpner stepped up and pulled out a slip of paper from the box of numbers._ 'Please be sixteen. Please be sixteen.'_ he thought knowing that that would get him a room with Videl. He closed his eyes and unfolded the paper and looked sadly down at the paper. "Twenty two." he said in a defeated voice.

"Next!" Vegeta called.

Erasa stepped up and dug around in the box also wanting the number sixteen, so she could spend time with her friend. She unfolded her paper quickly and pouted. "Number Twenty one." she said before perking up. "Hey that means I'm with you Sharpner!" she said happily. Sharpner cracked a grin.

"Alright you guys, go get your shit and get settled in already." Vegeta said sharply causing the two to nod.

"Wait we wanna wait for Gohan and Videl." Erasa said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Gohan stepped up and pulled the first piece he felt. He unfolded it and grinned. "Sixteen." he said. Sharpner blinked then growled. Videl sent Gohan a small smile which he returned with a famous Son grin.

"What are you waiting for you guys come on! We have to go find that conference room again. Do any of you know where it is?"

"I'm sure Gohan does." Sharpner grumbled.

"So do you Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"Y-Yeah." Gohan said still grinning.

"Well let's go." Videl said.

Erasa looped her arm around Videl and Sharpner and pulled them along with Gohan right next to them laughing at the look of pure embarrassment on Sharpner's face.

~~~(( Conference Room! ))~~~~

It was mass chaos. Students looking threw the large pill of suitcases, duffle bags, purses, trying to find their stuff. People were tossing stuff everywhere more then once almost hitting someone else, Erasa being one of the more frantic to find her things. She stood triumphantly as she pulled a pink suitcase from the bottom of the pile. "Fooey." she pouted. "I forgot my carry-on." She ran over and placed her bag next to her friends who had already managed to find there stuff, before running back over and diving back into the chaos.

"She does realize that her purse is right there right?" Sharpner asked pointing and the large bag just at the edge of the pile.

"No I don't think so." Videl said.

Sharpner sighed and walked over to their blond friend. Erasa threw her arms around him happy that they had found it and that she no longer needed to look. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" she said with a smile.

"N-No problem." Sharpner said.

Erasa giggled at the pink tinge in her friends cheeks.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sharpner asked. "Let's go. I wanna get a workout in before dinner tonight."

He wrapped his arm around Erasa's shoulder, causing said girl to giggle happily, and strolled off. Videl bent down and pulled her own bag over her shoulder. She waited for Gohan to the same before the two walked back together.

**So I didn't want to do anything big cause I didn't want to like ruin anything that she might have had planned. :/ Sorry if you all thought that sucked and was to short, but I don't write all that much but Kitsune says I'm pretty good at it so she told me to write a chappy for her. This is all I got. **

**~ 3 MissFreakanomics **


	16. Picture's Worth

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. Plans didn't work out all the way threw and If it's okay with all of you I'm going to slow down my updating a bit due to the fact that I don't remember how to do a few things _. There are a few rather large blanks in my memory, but the doc said it should come back in a couple days to weeks. They finally let me out ^_^. Well I don't have much to say besides thanks for all the amazing reviews. When I got home and read them, they made me smile and feel better. Sorry if this chapter sucks. For now it might move a little slow.**

**Chapter 15: Picture's worth.**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

Gohan smiled nervously at Videl as he unlock the door to their room. He pushed it open and like a gentleman, let Videl enter first.

"There's still stuff in here from the last guests." Videl said looking around the rooms.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Really?" he asked walking in, shutting the door behind him.

Videl nodded and looked down at the pictures on the table. There was a group picture. In the front was a young bald man with a cheesy smile on his face and his hand on his hips. Next to him was a little boy holding a peace sign up to the camera. Behind the two, was a happy black haired man whose hair defied gravity. Next to the little boy there was a very well dressed pig. A black haired woman was behind him. And a crazy old man was behind them with shades on an a strange tongue hanging out smile. There was a blue haired woman holding a small baby on the other side of the bald guy. Videl guessed the baby was little trunks. There was another black haired guy standing behind her with scars on his face. Not her husband. And a strange cat like creature was standing on his shoulder. There was a three eyed man and a small with boy with red cheeks near the back. A green skinned man with large pointy ears looked at the camera with a smirk. Videl finally found Bulma's husband in the group. He was turned to his side in the back of the group looking at the camera annoyed.

"Who are these people?" Videl asked. "Why are there a bunch of pictures of them?"

"They must be family friends." Gohan said.

Videl set her suitcase against the wall before going back to look at the other pictures. Gohan slumped into one of the beds with a sigh.

The black haired man from the first picture, the one near the front was sitting with the boy on his shoulders with the bald guy smiling in the background. Then there was a family picture. A woman and the same man with a little black haired look alike holding up a peace sign.

"Gohan this is your brother." Videl said. "This is your mom and dad?" she asked.

Gohan got up and from over her should said, "Yep that's them."

"They all look really happy." she said with a small smile. "But why aren't you in this picture?"

"It was taken while I was in school." he said.

"So in this one," Videl said picking up one of the frames. "This one is you." she said pointing to the boy on the man's shoulders.

"Yep."

"Who are the two blond guys then?" she asked. "Bulma knows the golden fighter.. And there is more then one?"

Gohan smiled nervously. "Yeah I guess she does." he said quickly.

Videl set the frames back in their place on the table. Gohan slumped back into bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid her questions. He waited for her to start firing them off, but the questions never came. He turned his head and saw that was also laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Videl!" came Erasa's voice from the other side of the door, disrupting the moment of peace. "Videl come swim with me!"

Gohan looked back over at Videl. Videl got out of bed and dug around in her bag before pulling out a cobalt blue bikini. Erasa pounded on the door.

"I'm coming Erasa!" Videl said loudly before turning to Gohan. "Hey Gohan do you want to come?"

"Uh... S-Sure why not." he said.

Videl smiled and walked into the bathroom. The door clicked shut and Gohan jumped out of bed. He smiled happily to himself before digging in his own bad for his pair of trunks.

"Hurry up Videl!" Erasa called from outside the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Videl called pulling the door to the bathroom open.

Gohan turned to her. His face burned and he knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't pull his eyes off of her.

"Uh... Gohan?" Videl asked with a blush oh her own.

Gohan snapped out of it and quickly turned his head away.

Outside Erasa was becoming very antsy. She turned to the door and pounded harder then ever.

"Videl! What's taking you so long? Open up!" She said pounding not noticing the door had opened and she was currently pounding on Gohan's chest.

"Oh.." she giggled. "Sorry Gohan."

"N-No problem." he said before walking ahead to the pool.

_'How embarrassing.'_ he thought to himself hiding his still beat red face.

"What was that all about?" Erasa asked turning to Videl with a knowing smile. "Oh wait. I already know that answer. He totally digs you."

"W-What? No way." Videl said brushing off what her friend said.

"I see." Erasa said. "Won't Sharpner be excited when he hears this!" she finished before running off.

"Erasa!" Videl called giving chase.

Erasa roared with laughter. Until that is, when she ran into the stone wall. The very same stone wall she wanted to see.

"Hey Sharpner guess what!" she said as Videl caught up. Sharpner gave her a questioning look making the blond girl smile even more. "Guess whose got the hots for Videl?"

"Who?" Sharpner asked ready to hunt down anyone who got in his way.

"Gohan. And Videl has the hots for him to!" she said.

"WHAT?" Sharpner yelled turning to Videl. "Babe this can't be true." he said.

_'I do not!'_ Videl thought but something told her not to lie to herself. She shook her head. _'Bad brain! Bad!'_ she thought.

"See!" Sharpner exclaimed. "I knew that I was the only one for her."

"But that's not," Videl started loudly.

"Oh come on babe." Sharpner said. "Don't deny it."

"I'M NOT YOUR BABE AND I DO LIKE HIM!" she roared before clapping a hand over her mouth.

Her two friends looked at her for a moment not knowing what to say. Erasa cracked a shiteating grin. "I KNEW IT!" she yelled triumphantly as Sharpner sunk to his knees. "B-But... Babe..." he started.

"I hope Gohan heard that." Erasa said running off toward the pool.

~~~~( ( Gohan ) )~~~~

Gohan heard the whispers and he walked over to the edge of the pool. He was about to jump in when he heard the loud shout.

"I'M NOT YOUR BABE AND I DO LIKE HIM!"

It was unexpected and surprised Gohan. He slipped and fell to his butt. It had been Videl's voice.

"I KNEW IT!"

That time it had been Erasa's. "I hope Gohan heard that!"

Gohan was getting to his feet when he heard this. He fell back down. His face, which had been getting back to its original shade turned redder then ever. He heard the gate door slam open behind him.

"GOOOOHAAAAAN!" Erasa called happily running over to him.

Before she could give the good news to him, Videl tackled her causing the two to fall into the pool with a splash.

Sharpner followed soon after tears leaking from his eyes. "Videl why can't you love me?" he called. He stopped next to Gohan and the tears came rolling.


	17. Black Holes Times Four?

**Next Chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: Black hole... Times 4?**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

((Videl POV))

I didn't think Gohan had heard what was said earlier. I mean, it was kind of hard to believe he could... Right? But then again, I had yelled it. And now Gohan seemed to be avoiding me. Like something was wrong or something. He hasn't said more then a few words to me. His face seemed to be permanently pink. Maybe he did hear. Great.

"What cha thinkin' about Videl?" Erasa asked cheekily. "Gohan?"

"No!" I said quickly.

I tried to scowl but my face didn't seem to cooperate with me and it twisted into and awkward something smells bad look. Erasa smiled again.

"Sure. Sure Videl." she said. "I won't tell."

"Would you shut up before someone hears you please?" I asked glancing over at Gohan who was being questioned by Sharpner. Poor him.

"Oh he won't be able to hear me all the way over hear. Not if I'm quiet."

"GOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I looked toward the small gym set up and saw the two boys we had meet when we got here. Trunks, the son of Bluma and the 'Bad Man' Vegeta. And Gohan's little brother Goten. They seemed depressed, and then I noticed all of our class's jocks were on the ground gasping and shaking unstably. I turned to Gohan and saw he was getting out of the pool, walking over to the gate that separated the pool from the other parts of the open area in the dome. He stopped and leaned against it before letting out a low whistle. He was looking around at all the jocks. I wanted to know how two little kids could manage to, out run the track team, win against the basketball team, and defeat almost every fighter in the class.

"What did you two do?" Gohan asked.

"Aw come on Gohan." Trunks whined. "Will you play with us? They're all wimpy and didn't last long."

"Yeah! Please Gohan?" Goten asked. Through the gate I could make out the two sets of puppy dog eyes directed up at Gohan.

It seemed to me that the little exchange had gained everyone's attention. My head tilted to the side wondering what these two's idea of playing was.

"NINJA TAG! NINJA TAG!" Goten yelled excitedly.

"Gohan's it!" Trunks said smiling.

"What you guys won't even give me time to change?" Gohan asked.

Trunks and Goten shared a look. Trunks let out a sigh.

"Fine."

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right back and we can play your game." Gohan called making his way back to our room.

I watched him disappear inside. Erasa nudged me.

"Hey. Hey Videl. What's going on? Why are all the good athletes on the ground? That's so strange."

I smiled to myself. It had to be those two little boys. And if they wanted Gohan to play, that meant Gohan could keep up and not end up like the others. Sure at my house Gohan could out do any of the guys, but this was on a whole new level. There was something different about him. Something strange and powerful. I wanted to know what. But how was I to find out?

"_Saiyan? Oh that's just a nickname that caught on!"_

Bulma had said that to fast for it to be true. And the look on her face and Gohan's actions. Whatever this saiyan meant, I was going to find out. It must have something to do with this. There was a connection there. I couldn't as Gohan. He would never give me straight answers. Maybe if I asked Goten and Trunks... No. If I wanted straight answers, I would have to seek out Vegeta... And hope to god he wouldn't use me for target practice.

I faintly heard the door click shut. Gohan appeared again in his orange gi, with the blue under shirt. He had a playful smile on his face. I liked that smile. It suited him. I tilted my head to the side again to get a better look around Erasa.

"Gohan's it!" Goten said smiling happily.

"Ready?" Gohan asked.

The two boys nodded their heads excitedly.

"One. Two.. Three... Four... Five..."

Trunks and Goten jumped when they realized they were wasting time. Trunks looked up and then to Goten. The two shared a devious look. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it but I did. The two jumped into the air and flew up to sit on one of the support beams in the ceiling.

"V-Videl.. Am I dreaming?" Erasa asked.

"N-No." I answered back before I remembered that Gohan had told me he could fly too. And that he would teach me. I glanced over at Erasa and the look on her face was priceless. Her eyes bulged and her mouth hung agar. It was like that with everyone. Pure shock.

"Ten." Gohan called before opening his eyes again. He looked around at everyone's shocked faces. Then mine. He tilted his head curiously. I could read in his eyes he wanted to know what was wrong with everyone. I directed my gaze up for a second the back to him. His eyes followed mine. I watched him sigh and shake his head.

_'There's another secret out the window.'_ I figured he was thinking.

Then he to jumped into the air. I watched as Goten and Trunks scrambled to their feet. They jumped quickly from beam to beam causing many down here to gasp.

"They must have come from a circus or something." I heard someone mutter loud enough for me to hear.

I watched in strange curiosity as Gohan chased the two boys. He almost had them in his reach when the jumped down from the ceiling causing a bad reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL KIDS! GOT A DEATH WISH?" most of the boys yelled.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO GET HURT!" were most of the girls reactions.

Gohan never slowed as he dove head first after the two. Like he was swimming in the air. It was graceful and I couldn't even muster an 'Are you stupid' sort of remark. Gohan reached out for the two as they fell with style, and once he had an arm around both of their waists, He smiled happily and pulled them into a giant cannonball. I hadn't even noticed they were headed right for the pool! I quickly got as far away from their landing spot, but it wasn't far enough. The splash was huge but I shut my eyes and waves of water rushed toward me. Erasa screeched about her hair getting wet before the water silenced her. The other students gathered around the pool and as the water settled some gasped horrified.

The three boys were lying at the bottom of the eight-foot deep pool. I guess everyone thought they were drowning or something. I took a breath and ducked under water. I saw them lying calmly at the bottom. Maybe that fall did hurt them. I swam closer and closer until they were an arms length away.

Trunks and Goten seemed to lay limp in Gohan's outstretched arms. Nothing about them moved. I went to brush my hand against Gohan chest to see if he was still breathing and when My hand touched his chest, the three snapped up and grabbed me causing my to panic.

If my rush to get away from them, I managed to get a frantic kick to connect with someone, who I believed was Gohan. I need air now. I broke the surface of the water and pulled in as much air as I could. That's when I heard them break the water. Goten and Trunks laughing like loons with Gohan chuckling with them. I turned and splashed as much water at them as I could.

"You are jerks!" I yelled.

"Aw come on Videl..." Gohan started.

"No!" I yelled back cutting him off.

"**Ahem."** It was Bulma's voice. **"Hello students. By now I trust you are all settled in and enjoying your time. You by now have probably noticed the intercom system that runs here. This will be used as you alarm clock in the mornings. Anyway. It's time for dinner. Please make your way to the cafeteria."**

The intercom cut off and everyone began to move away from the pool, still whispering about the events that had just taken place. I jumped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around my waist before making my way to the room. I figured Gohan would be right behind me seeing as he had on wet gi but when I looked over my shoulder I didn't see him. Erasa, who was walking beside me, giggled earning my attention.

"Looking for someone?" she asked innocently.

"No." I said awkwardly.

She sighed. "I still don't see why you don't just tell him."

I looked away quickly before I noticed we had reached my room.

"Meet me by the entrance?" Erasa called walking toward her room.

"Sure." I answered slowly.

~~~ ( ( Outside Cafeteria ) ) ~~~

"Hurry up Erasa." I said quietly.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Alright everyone. Welcome to the cafeteria." Bulma said. I saw Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks fidget impatiently. I think Bulma noticed too, because a smile spread across her face. " I'm going to keep this short. I have hungry boys to feed. Alright this is the cafeteria." the doors opened behind her and she lead us all in.

It was pretty simple. It was like our school cafeteria but it still seemed brighter and more inviting. Where the food would be in ours though, was a strange machine and a conveyer belt.

"I'm not the best cook." Bulma said causing Vegeta to snort. Before she continued she sent him a look and he smirked. "Anyway. Since I can burn ice, I created this bad boy." she said proudly. "You simply tell it what you want and it with make it then send it out of the conveyer belt. For a demonstration, Goten, why don't you tell it what you want? I'm tired of listening to you stomach. You're almost as bad as your father."

Goten grinned and walked up to the machine.

"Uhm... I want six large bowls of noodles, a roasted chicken... A plate of fries, four hamburgers, aaaaand... and extra large chocolate milkshake." Goten said into the microphone.

"Thank you for your order." the machine spoke.

The other students looked at Goten like he was crazy. How could a little kid eat that much? I looked at Goten then back to the machine. The conveyer started to move and from out of the machine came these delicious looking plates and bowls of food. Goten managed to stack them all up and move them over to a table.

"Goten wait for the other black holes to get their food before you start eating." Bulma said with a small smirk before turning back to the questioning kids. "It's not everyday you get to see four of them eating together. It's even better when they're all here."

That hadn't cleared up any of my questions. Trunks stepped up.

"I would like Trunks usual." he said.

"Thank you for your order."

"The machine can be programmed to know what anything is. If you are family or friends who come here often, I put in what they usually get. Goten is just not as hungry today I guess."

I looked around Bulma, as the belt started moving again. My jaw fell open when I watched the mounds of food exit the machine.

"Only wives and mothers know how to feed these five boys." Bulma said with a smile.

The food finally stopped coming out of the machine and Trunks got it to the table Goten was at. I faintly heard their stomachs grumble.

"Wait you said five. There're only four of them though." Jin said.

"Well you can't forget Gohan and Goten's father now can you." Bulma said simply.

I watched as Vegeta asked for his usual and about fell over at the amount of food the it was. And I thought Goten's was a lot. This must have been at least three times that amount. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at us and smirked.

"Gohan your turn." Bulma said smiling.

Gohan. I had forgotten to look for him. He never came back to the room and he was soaking wet. From behind me I felt some people move sideways. Then something strong brushed against me and I saw Gohan making his way up to the machine.

"I'd like Gohan's usual." He said.

"Thank you for your order." the machine said.

After the moment wait the belt started to move again. I watch curiously wondering how much he could eat. I got my answer. Mountains of seemed to pour from the machine. Almost as much as Vegeta had gotten. I was shocked.

"How do they stay so fit?" Erasa asked quietly. "With all that food you'd think they would be _huge_!"

After Gohan took his seat, Trunks and Goten smiled happily, licking their lips while looking down and their food.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Bulma said causing the four to dig in. As we watched them eat, I felt my appetite leave. Their hands were like a blur and the dishes stacked higher and higher as the finished plates and bowls off one by one.

_'Black holes.'_ I remembered her refer to them as. How true.


	18. Tales Of the Past Goku the Bad ass

**Next Chapter coming your way ^_^. Thanks for all of the comments. I love reading them. They usually end up making my day.**

**~~~ On To the Story! ~~~**

**Chapter 18 Tales of the past. Goku the bad ass.**

Goten let out a burp before smiling contently. Trunks grinned saying 'nice one'. Gohan leaned back in his chair patting his now full stomach. Vegeta grunted, leaving his seat. Before he left the room he called to Bulma that he was going to train and he would see her afterward. The students watched as robots scurried around the room, clearing away all the dirty plates.

Bulma slumped back into her chair with a sigh. "That man." she mumbled under her breath. She looked up and grinned. "He's so stubborn."

"What exactly is he training for? The tournament?"

"Well I'm sure he'll be participating." Bulma said. "But that's not his real motivation."

"Not his motivation?" a jock asked. "To be the strongest under the heavens is a great honor. And that's not his motivation?"

"Not that he could beat the champ anyway." someone said.

Bulma twitched in an annoyed fashion and Gohan snorted before clapping his hands over the mouths of Trunks and Goten, so Bulma could clear the confusion.

"Believe me when I tell you, that if my husband... Even my son went against Satan I assure you they'd win. Vegeta set his goal higher. Strongest in the universe but there are a couple that stand his way thankfully." Bulma said.

"Daddy and Gohan!" Goten said excitedly.

"Dammit!" Gohan shouted shocking some with his outburst. "When did you mouth get uncovered?" He finished glaring down at his little brother who smiled sheepishly.

"Oops." Goten said quietly.

"Gohan?" Sharpner said with a snort. "I mean sure he's strong, but Nerd-boy could never pull off a 'strongest in the universe'. All little brother's think their dad and older brothers are the strongest ever."

"But it's true." Trunks said defensively.

"Dammit you two!" Gohan said as the students stared questioningly at him. He looked up at them and laughed nervously with a Son grin.

"That's enough you two. Quit joking around." Jin said.

Goten and Trunks looked up at Gohan with an almost sad confusion. Gohan shook his head slowly, warning them to back off and let if go.

"Y-Yeah. We were just kidding." Trunks said.

'If only.' Bulma thought with a small grin. "This reminds me of the good ol' days." she said with a happy sigh.

"The good ol' days?" some students repeated questioningly.

"Yeah." she said. "All the adventures we use to go on."

"We.. ma'am?"

"Me and Son Goku of course!" Bulma said. "In fact, if I hadn't come along, I think Goku would still be stuck alone in the mountains."

There was a collective 'Wha', and Bulma sighed.

"Son Goku, the winner of the twenty third world martial arts tournament, yeah I found him in the woods living alone at the age of twelve." Bulma said slowly. "But I swear he was one of the dimmest people I think I ever met! And at times it seemed like the only thing he thought about was food. It's kind of scary looking back now. He's grown into such a man. Who would have thought that that little boy I found in the woods would become a martial arts Champion? I'm just glad I got to see it happen."

"I remember that match!" Mr. T shouted. "I was there! He went up against Junior who was actually the demon king reincarnated. Oh living in West City while the Demon Kind was alive. Oi."

"You were living in West City when the Demon King started his rein?" someone asked.

"Yes. It was back when I was young." Mr. T started. "I had been walking home when the king of the world himself stepped down and gave his position to Piccolo. Piccolo announced that he would destroy a city a day. Oh my heart felt like it would explode before Piccolo could even come to destroy the city. But he never came and it was announced on the news that it had been a young boy that killed the Demon."

"Not even Teinshinhan could put a bent in him before Goku came. But we thought he was dead so we went to help but before we could even get there Piccolo exploded." Bulma said.

"Daddy tried to tell me the story once." Goten said. "But he said he couldn't remember it very well, and mommy wasn't there. But she told me she knew it was daddy!"

"Dad told me that Piccolo threatened to kill Tien so he wouldn't fight. Piccolo broke his legs and one of his arms. Left him with one arm and dad still won." Gohan said from his seat.

"Yeah. Those were the good times." Bulma said with a sweet smile.

"G-G-G-Good?" Sharpner asked. "They don't sound good to me? Are you people crazy?"

"Yes well that's because it's you." Bulma said.

"Tell us more! Tell us more!" Erasa squealed happily.

"STORY TIME!" Mr. T said with a grin causing the students to lean in so they could hear everything that was going to be said. All of the students except Gohan of course. "Bulma, you seem to know more of the details, why don't you tell them the story."

"Well.. Okay I guess." Bulma said. "But I can't tell you everything. Then it wouldn't be as much fun being at the Son home. Well I guess I can't say that. Goku is kinda crazy. I'm sure he'll think of something." She said thinking out loud again. "Well it all started when I was sixteen. I wanted to find the legendary Dragon Balls so I could um... wish for a perfect Boyfriend." she mumbled but before anyone could comment she started again. "When I was driving threw the woods, there was this giant fish in the middle of the road! It was so weird, but it turned out it was just a little boy. What came next scared me the most though. He thought my car was a monster trying to take his food so he picked it up and threw it. It frightened me so much I shot him."

There was a collective gasp.

"But he got back up like he was just stung by a bee. And he called me a witch. He was so strange I had a hard time believing he was even human. He had never seen a girl before. Or any other person for that matter, and lucky for me his late grandfather told him to be as kind as possible especially to girls. Goku invited me to his home and I found the four star dragonball. Goku didn't want to part with it so I... I tricked him into coming with me. I felt pretty bad and I told him that awhile ago. Lucky for me he is a good guy and said he had fun anyway. The the searches for the dragonballs lead him to loads of strong people to fight."

"Mommy says daddy only thinks with his stomach and his fists." Goten said.

"Well," Bulma started. "Goku doesn't really have the brains to think with. You to are lucky you have Chichi or you might have ended up the same way. He lacked teaching and human interaction so much that he couldn't even tell the difference between a boy and a girl when he was little."

"And then? Tell us about your adventures."

"Well when me and Goku took off it seemed to be going pretty easy. We meet a tone of nice people in our travels. One just happened to be Goku's past Master, Roshi."

"R-Roshi?" someone stuttered. "The invincible Muten Roshi?"

"Yes the old perv!" Bulma said with a growl. "I had to give the old coot a peep show so he would give us the dragonball he had. "He wanted to give us each a give for helping his turtle but when he heard us talking about the dragonball he wouldn't give it to me."

"What did he give Mr. Son?"

"Well he gave Goku Kinto-un. The magic flying cloud that you have to be pure of heart to ride."

"Wow cool!"

"It was pretty cool. But out of all of us, it seemed only Goku could ride it. He was, well still is one of the purest guys I know. Skipping along. We were so close to our goal it seemed. Then we met Yamcha the dessert bandit. He tried to steal our stuff multiple time and then he too seemed to find out about that dragonballs. At this time there was another person looking for the dragonballs. Pilaf, whose dream was to be ruler of the world. And he was close too. Lucky before we got caught by him we met Oolong. He shouted he wished to be the ruler of a hot chicks undies before Pilaf could make his wish."

"Yamcha.. Isn't there a baseball player named Yamcha?"

"Yeah..." Bulma said. "He's the same one. And he us to be my boyfriend. But I met Vegeta so."

"What happened after Oolong made his wish?" Erasa asked.

"We went our separate ways. Yamacha, Pu'ar, Oolong and I came to the city. Goku went to train with Roshi. Not even I can say what happened there, only that Goku met his best friend Krillin, and they both became incredibly strong. So strong in fact that at the tender age of 12 and 13 they were both finalists in the World Martial Arts tournament. Goku even got second, Jackie Chun was the one who beat him, but after that year, Jackie Chun never came back. It was one of the matches of all matches. Coming second only to the final round in the twenty-third tournament."

"Then?"

"Well, we went our own ways again. Goku wanted to find his dragonball, so I gave him a radar that could help him. At the time I had no idea the red ribbon army was after the as well. Goku even drug me and Krillin into it one time to get one of them. They even sent an assassin after Goku at one point, killing a man named Bora. Goku promised Bora's son he would wish him back to life. The assassin was stronger then Goku though, so searching for more power he climbed the Karin Tower."

"Holy shit Gohan! Your dad's a bad ass!" one of the students said.

"Oh that's only a little bit. He became a whole lot more of a bad ass." Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"T-There's more?"

"Oh a tone more."

"You should write a book one this Mrs. Bulma." a timid girl said.

"I should shouldn't I."

"C-Continue. Please." Mr. T said from his seat.

"But there is so much to tell. Things I could say might make things messy for some." Bulma said quickly looking for a way out. "Oh my gosh look at what time it is!" she said. "Off to bed. Off to bed." She jumped from her chair and ushered the students out of the door, telling them all about how sleep would be needed and blah blah blah. It seemed to the students.

"Night Gohan!" Goten called with a wave.

"Night squirt." Gohan said with a smile to his little brother, before turning to walk away with Videl who was waiting at the door.

"Wait Gohan!" Goten said rushing over. He jumped up into his brothers arms and gave him a good night hug. "Mommy says I have to go home in the morning. I won't see you for a long time."

"Aw come on it's only for a few days Goten. I'll be home before you know it."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now come on get off I gotta go."

Goten released his hold.

"Night Gohan." Trunks called this time.

"Night you two." Gohan said walking over to Videl with a smile.

She smiled to herself, and walked beside him as they made their way to the student rooms.

"Hey Goten?"

"Huh?"

"Who was that girl Goten was with?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"She might be Gohan's girlfriend." Trunks said.

"Girlfriend?" Goten asked loudly.

"Yeah. Let's follow them."

Goten smiled. "Okay!"

~~~~ ( ( Gohan and Videl ) ) ~~~~

Gohan unlocked the door and opened it. He stepped away to let Videl enter first. She smiled up at him and he smiled nervously back. He shut the door behind him.

"I didn't know your dad had done so many things in his life Gohan. Was it hard? It seems to me that he would always be gone." Videl said.

"Actually, It was pretty easy. When I didn't have my dad, I had my friends and mom. And he wasn't gone all the time really. We spend loads of time together as a family." Gohan said plopping down on his bed.

Videl walked over to the tabled and picked up one of the frames. "You do look really happy with your dad." she said showing him the picture with him on his father's shoulders.

"Yeah. My dad's pretty cool. He's really understanding and carefree." Gohan said looking from the picture to the ceiling with a smile. Videl entered his line of sight with a small smile.

Videl shook her head knowing he wouldn't answer. "Goodnight Gohan." she said instead. Against her better judgment, she leaned over and placed a quick peck on his cheek before turning quickly, grabbing her pajamas and rushing into the bathroom to change.

Gohan brushed his fingers against the cheek she kissed and a smile grew on his face.

Trunks and Goten, who peeked inside the window just in time to see her kiss him ducked and gagged.

"Ew." Goten said childishly.

"So she is Gohan's girlfriend." Trunks said.

"Just wait until mommy hears." Goten said with a smile.

The two ran off toward the Brief's personal dome as fast as they could.

Gohan pulled off his shirt and pulled the blanket up to his waist. He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled again.

Videl walked slowly out of the bathroom. Her hair pulling into a messy bun with a loose tank-top purple tank-top and a pair of gray shorts on. She moved to get into bed and stopped. She looked back over at Gohan. His chest rose and fell with his steady breathing telling her he was asleep. That and his light snores. He had sprawled out and had the blanket kicked off.

_'He's even more cute when he sleeps.'_ she thought. Shocked she slapped her forehead. _'Don't think that. You don't know to much about this guy. You never know he could be some... monster or alien and you would never know. Stop brain. Don't think that.'_ she shook her hear and flipped the light switch. She pulled herself under the covers with a yawn.

_'Alien.. yeah right.'_ she thought before her eyes closed and she entered her dreams.

~~~~ ( ( Bulma ) ) ~~~~

Bulma walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Vegeta, who was already laying in bed, followed her with his eyes.

"Like what you see dear?" Bulma asked with a smirk as she walked into the closet.

Vegeta smirked and looked ahead of him waiting for his mate to join him in bed. Bulma walked back out and pulled the covers off her side and slipped in. She rested her head on the pillow and turned and looked up at him. She let out a yawn before asking, "Vegeta, do you mind giving the students an hour or two in the gravity room?"

Vegeta looked down at her quickly about to deny her request but before he could, she gave him her puppy dog eyes. Curse his mate! He growled a little bit before he let out a sigh.

"Fine." he muttered.

Bulma smiled up at him. "You know you love me." she said.

"Unfortunately." Vegeta said earning himself a playful slap.

He grinned down at Bulma. She yawned again and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Go to sleep. You're obviously tired." he said.

She snuggled in closer to Vegeta and with a small smile said okay. As she drifted asleep, Vegeta watched her for a moment before turning and wrapping his other arm around her.

"Goodnight Bulma." he whispered before falling asleep himself.


	19. Wake Up Call

**Ello! Here's chapter 19. I feel great! Better then I have in a while. I think getting hit cracked my back o_o' lol (I needed to go to a chiropractor anyway xD hah. Oh and I watched Dragon Ball Evolution... they only slightly screwed it up to me.. It could have been waaaaaaay better.**

**Chapter 19: Trunk's wake up call. **

**~~~ Off To the Story! ~~~**

The earlier rising students yawned and stretched tiredly. They rubbed the sleep from their eyes and slowly made their way to get ready for the first official day at the Capsule Corporation. Videl being one of these few, opened the window to let in the fresh morning air. Gohan snored loudly from his bed causing Videl to roll her eyes with a small smile. She grabbed her set of cloths and headed to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Her hand was on the door when the speakers in her room crackled to life.

A man, or so it seemed, cleared his voice. **"Please everyone, I ask you not to panic."** he said in a serious news reporter type voice.

Videl saw that Gohan stirred in his bed. He grumbled and pushed himself up on his arms.

"**This report is for West City. The famous Capsule Corporation more so." **

Gohan looked groggily at the speaker for a moment. He yawned and blinked away the sleep before looking back a little more interested in what the man was saying.

"**It appears that Mr. Satan did not finish off our fear."** He said. **"Cell, the monster Cell has returned and his walking down the streets of West City toward Capsule Corporation demanding the head of the one who killed him. The Delivery Boy?"** he said in question.

Gohan's jaw dropped a little bit thinking to himself that he didn't have to take it so far. Videl watched panicked. She stumbled away from the bathroom door. The cloths she had clutched in her hand, slipped falling to a pile on the ground. There were yells and shouts of fear coming from outside their room.

"**Has our hero lied to us? Has he claimed the work of another as his own? Has.." **the man's voice stopped.

"**TRUNKS!" **it was Bulma's voice now. "**I told you to just wake them up not throw them into chaos!" **

There was a bang then silence.

"**Calm down students. Take a deep breath. That was a... false alarm. I don't think even Cell could manage to crawl out of hell."** she said. **"We have to get an early start today, to get in and out of the GR before Vegeta's patience wears, so get up, get dressed and meet me at the cafeteria."**

The intercom cut off. There were still yells of terror from those so panic stricken, they didn't pay attention to what just happened. Videl looked at Gohan who had a small smile on his face, and was snickering to himself as he got out from his place in bed. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you laughing?" she questioned. "That's not something people usually care to joke about!"

"N-Nothing Videl!" Gohan said waving his hands in front of him with a nervous smile. "W-We better get going!"

Videl grabbed her cloths again and grumbled as she stormed into the bathroom, not enjoying that she was being lied to. Gohan let out a deep breath and grabbed hims own set of clean cloths. He quickly pulled on the boxers and pants. He knelt down and picked up his weighted undershirt. He pulled that on and tied his belt around his waist before Videl got out of the bathroom. He walked over and leaning against the wall facing the door patiently.

~~~ ( ( Timeskip ) ) ~~~

Gohan walked quietly beside Sharpner as Erasa chatted Videl's ear off about how she freaked out and demanded that Sharpner go beat him up. But when she said he had been cowering under the bed, he denied it.

"I swear to god I could have won if it had actually been Cell anyway!" Sharpner yelled defensively as the foursome entered the cafeteria, gaining everyone's attention, and a snort from Bulma who looked at Gohan. Videl noticing the look, glared up at Gohan who quickly shifted his gaze to the floor.

"What are you four waiting for? Eat so we can get this day started!" Bulma said before taking a bite of her breakfast.

Erasa walked up to the machine and asked for a blueberry muffin and a banana. She squealed excitedly when it rolled out on the conveyer belt. "This thing is so cool!" she said with a large grin, picking up her breakfast.

"If we're going to be training we should eat light." Sharpner said.

Gohan stepped up and ordered. "I would like a stack of twenty pancakes." He said into the microphone.

"GOHAN?" Sharpner yelled in question. "What happened to eating light?"

"W-What are you talking about this is light he said picking up him pancakes. He licked his lips. Videl even swore she saw him drool a little bit as he followed Erasa to a table.

"Light he says." Sharpner said before asking for and apple.

Videl stepped up after Sharpner who waited for her. When her bowl of cereal wheeled out, he picked it up and handed it to her with a smooth smile.

"Hear you are babe." he said.

Videl scowled and grabbed her cereal. She stormed over to the table with Sharpner right behind her. She sat down next to Gohan. Sharpner's lips twitched into an angry grin before he sat down next to Erasa and Gohan, taking a large bite out of the apple in his hands.

"Please tell me you're not trying to intimidate him." Bulma said watching the whole scene play out before her.

Erasa giggled as Sharpner, who was leaning in his chair, suddenly fell backward.

"Oh hey Bulma," Gohan said swallowing the remains of his rather large bite of pancake. "Did Goten go home already?"

"No he's still here." Bulma said with a grin. "Chichi sent Goku on some errands for her. She called and said he would pick him up on his way home."

"D-D-Dad's coming?" Gohan said with a nervous smile.

"Yep." Bulma said.

There was a hush as the students looked over toward the conversation, all thinking the same thing. _'We finally get to meet this famous Son Goku.' _And Mr. T was ecstatic.

"Speaking of Goku coming," she started again, leaning in her chair slightly. "Krillin called this morning. Asked what time he and his family should get here tomorrow."

"D-Don't tell me..." Gohan said now more scared then nervous.

Videl looked curiously at him shocked at the hint of fear. What could be so scary? The other students were thinking along the same lines. Sharpner grinned triumphantly.

"Ah so even the great Gohan fears something." he said happily, enjoying the moment.

"Yeah but he's got a reason." Bulma said.

Sharpner, along with everyone else, looked back at Bulma questioningly.

"First, let me explain whats actually going on here." Bulma said. " You all are kinda lucky. I actually couldn't have planned this better!" she exclaimed. The grin on her face turned into one of the biggest shiteatting grins some had ever seen. Vegeta smirked from his seat waiting for the brats down fall.

"There was a reunion of sorts scheduled before I offered to have you all here that I forgot about. Some close friends of my husband and mine are coming."

"But.. What does that have to do with Gohan?" Jin asked.

"Well If you must know, Gohan is one of these friends!" Bulma said. "I've known him since he was five." She got up from her seat and walked over next to Gohan, who was sinking lower and lower into his chair. She lent over and pinched his cheek. "Oh Gohan's like a little brother." she said. "Anyway, after not so recent events, we all decided we were going to get together more often and stay in contact so we would never lose track of each other. I mean, after Goku died,"

"DIED?" The students shouted.

"Oh.. Crap." Bulma said. "Well yeah..." Bulma said glancing down at Gohan. "During the Cell games, Cell went into self destruct mode after getting his ass kicked around to much. He was going to take Earth with him. It seemed it was the end for everyone but Goku had a plan. He walked over to Cell and after saying goodbye to everyone there, he teleported Cell and himself far away so no one would get hurt. He got caught in the explosion."

"How did he come back then?"

"The dragonballs of course. "

Videl, lost in thought, wondered why this story sounded so familiar. Then she remember the blond haired boy from the movie, as his father left after saying he was proud of him. Her eyes bugged as her neck snapped in Gohan's direction.

'That can't be!" she thought. "That little boy, who was in the Cell Games... That was Gohan?'

She thought back to what the boy from the movie looked like. Blond spiky hair. Bright turquoise eyes. He looked like a mini gold fighter. Gohan had pitch black hair and eyes that looked to be made of obsidian. It seemed impossible.

Gohan's eyes moved to Videl, who seemed to be calculating something in her head. He knew she thought something was wrong and was starting to catch on, but it seemed it was only her.

"What are you all waiting for?" Vegeta said annoyed from the other side of the room. "I don't want to wait all day from you to get done talking."

"Alright everyone." Bulma said with a grin. "You heard the man. Get up and follow me."

There was no questions asked as they did as were told.

~~~~ ( ( Gravity Room ) ) ~~~~

"Here we are!" Bulma said. "The gravity room. Now follow me up to the viewing dock." she said walking over to a flight of stairs.

She lead them into a small room with a wall made out of glass so you could see in the actual gravity room.

"Excuse me Bulma, but you said that in this room you can manipulate Earths gravity." Mr. T said. "Can you make it zero gravity?"

"Actually I can. I have to update it quite a lot seeing as Vegeta is always getting past the maximum. I added zero gravity in there for fun. But before we go in, Gohan mind being the demonstration?"

"Sure Bulma." Gohan said walking back down the stairs.

"I don't want to put any of you in there because you won't be use to it.

~~~~ ( ( Gohan ) ) ~~~~

Gohan was at the bottom of the stairs when Trunks and Goten ran in.

"Hey guys." he said with a wave.

"'." Goten said rushing past him with Trunks up ahead.

"Um... Okay then." he said walking over to the door to enter the room.

"Alright Bulma. I'm ready." he said.

~~~~ ( ( Bulma & Students ) ) ~~~~

"Mom!" Trunks said reaching the top of the stairs. "Mom!"

"What is it sweetie?" Bulma asked looking down at her violet haired son.

Trunks and Goten walked closer. Bulma knowing it must have been so big secret knelt down so they could tell her. They looked at the students and when they saw Videl, they quickly turned to tell Bulma.

"Gohan's got a girlfriend." they whispered.

"WHHAAAATT?" Bulma roared scaring some of the students.

"**Alright Bulma. I'm ready." **came Gohan's voice from an intercom.

Bulma looked down at Gohan who was looking up through the glass.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she questioned loudly cranking up to gravity to 510.

"B-Bulma!" some of students shouted. "Are you trying to kill him?"

They rushed to the window to check if Gohan had turned into a pancake only to see him up. He was slightly hunched and his knees were bent to keep balance.

"**Didn't tell you what?"** Gohan questioned.

Trunks and Goten looked at Bulma slightly scared deciding never to keep secrets from her.

"Who is she?" Bulma asked.

"**Whose who?" **Gohan asked starting to throw punches and kicks to get use to the gravity.

"Who's this girlfriend of yours!" Bulma roared into the microphone.

Her question threw Gohan off guard, making him fall to his butt in shock. He looked back up at Bulma. **"WHAT?"** he yelled in question. **"I don't know what you're talking about Bulma!"**

"You can't pull off playing dumb Gohan." Bulma said.

"**B-B-But I'm not playing Bulma! Honest!" **Gohan said.

Bulma growled and mumbled under her breath before turning the gravity back to normal and turning to the other students. "Alright kiddies. Your turn." she said. "But only those who are actually tough can go. If you just tell yourself your tough, you won't last very long in there and I suggest you stay up here, otherwise you might end up a pancake and that wouldn't be good for anyone now would it."

The students shook their heads quickly.

There were proud sneers on the faces of those who were 'tough'. The walked to the stairs leaving behind the others who watched them leave with a scared curiosity. But if Gohan could handle 510, they shouldn't be that bad off.

"Good luck Videl!" Erasa called as her friend disappeared from sight, with the others.

~~~~ ( ( Gohan & Students ) ) ~~~~

The few students, most being jocks, walked into the chamber. They looked around the room in awe.

Gohan stepped in front of them grinning, pulling their attention toward him. "You all ready to start?" he asked.

The jocks smirked and pumped their fists, their signal of, 'hell yes!'

"Alright!" Gohan said with a grin.

"**Okay guys, we'll start off with two times gravity. Be warned you will not be use to this. If you have difficulty breathing, blah blah blah, Gohan will help you out. Listen to what he tells you." **Bulma said.

"Just two?" Sharpner questioned. "If Gohan can handle 510, I'm sure we can handle more then two!"

"Everyone lay down." Gohan instructed with a slightly annoyed glance at Sharpner. Videl looked to her side and saw the others remain standing. She did as Gohan had told them and got down to her stomach.

"Why?" A thick boy, both physical and mentally, asked with agreement from the others.

A growl came from the intercom. **"Just listen to him!"** Bulma said, her voice bouncing off the walls.

The rest got down to their stomachs grudgingly. They watched as Gohan gave the thumbs up to Bulma.

"**Okay. Three..."** Bulma said.

The boys and Videl raised their heads to look up.

"Two.."

"Put you heads down!" Gohan said loudly.

Videl put her head to the floor as fast as she could. The others, not being to wise, didn't listen to him.

"One!" Bulma said, teaching the jocks a lesson by turning on the machine before they had a chance to think twice about listening to Gohan. Videl watched as their heads smashed into the ground.

_'Kind of serves them right.' _she thought not knowing two others shared it.

"Okay if you guys are all right, try to get up." Gohan said.

Videl pushed up as hard as she could. Why was this so hard? How strong was Gohan? If he could withstand this times 510?

She was becoming frustrated. It felt like she weighed 200 pounds or more. Pulling her leg under her, to keep her up, she looked over to the boys. Most of them still struggling to even move.

The students in the viewing dock were just as shocked. All except Trunks, Bulma and Goten. The think boy, a member of the football team, struggled a little bit more before yelling out for help.

"I.. I CAN'T BREATH!" he yelled out.

Gohan walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. The jock looked down at him and Gohan pulled him out of the room.

"T-Thanks man." He said catching his breath.

"No sweat." Gohan said before re entering the room.

It didn't take long for the others to give up. It was only Shapner and Videl left. Sharpner struggled to get to his knees, and Videl was working on standing up right as she was already to her feet. Sharpner, seeing this, struggled more, and his efforts payed off as he was soon on his feet. He staggered back using the wall for support. He paused to catch his breath before he smiled. "Told you this would be.. nothing." He said.

Gohan looked up at him for a moment, offered a grin, then returned his attention to Videl. She was upright now. Trying to take a few steps, she lost her balance and fell. She couldn't catch herself. She waited for the ground to greet her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Gohan next to her. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist caused a rosy tint grace her face.

"T-Thanks Gohan." she said quietly.

He smiled down at her in welcome.

"H-Hey!" Sharpner called angrily. "Let's step this up a notch."

"What do you think Bulma?" Gohan asked keeping his eyes on Sharpner.

"**Your call."**

Gohan studied Sharpner for a moment. He looked down at Videl. "You want to stay?" he asked.

She nodded her head earning a wide grin from Gohan.

"Alright Bulma. Go ahead." He called.

"**Three... Two.."**

Videl Felt Gohan's arm around her tighten a little bit.

"Brace yourselves." He warned the two.

Sharpner grunted and moved away from the wall, while Videl thinking if this was just two... She was slightly worried about three. She gripped Gohan tightly.

"**One."**

Videl shut her eyes as she felt gravity start to pull her. Gohan kept her up right and she heard a bang. She opened her eyes slowly and looked toward Sharpner. The blond boy was face down on the floor.

"You all right over there Sharpner?" Gohan asked with a small smirk. Maybe that would take him down a peg or two, and he would leave his Videl alone.

_'His!'_ He thought to himself in shock. _'When has she been his.. er.. mine! Stop thinking like that Gohan! Stop!'_

He blushed a bright red and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. Videl saw this and looked up at him questioningly.

"Uh..." he stammered, looking for an exit. "Think you can handle standing on your own?" he said indicating his arm which was still wrapped around her.

It was her turn to blush, though hers wasn't as bright. She nodded slowly ans he released his hold. This whole time, Sharpner was attempting to get to his feet. Gohan looked between the two of them, watching her more closely of course as she began her attempt to walk. Sharpner managed to push his upper body up to glare at Gohan but his hands slipped and he went crashing to the ground again.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" he called out, his voice muffled by the floor.

Gohan grinned to himself and walked over to the fallen boy. He pealed him off the floor slowly and 'escorted' him to the exit. Videl's knees buckled. She was out of breath and was slowly losing the energy to stay awake much less stand. It felt like she was going to fall asleep right there on the spot. Gohan made his way over to her again.

"Are you alright Videl?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

Videl slowly shock her head.

"Hey Bulma, time to turn it off." he called not looking away from Videl.

Videl felt the gravity lift. She was about to fall at the unexpected lift of weight but caught herself of the closest thing. Gohan stood stock still as Videl grabbed on to him for dear life. He finally snapped out of it and helped her sit down on the cold floor. She sighed and a smile formed on her face as she laid back. Her muscles screamed out their pain with this movement causing her to flinch but it felt good at the same time.

"Man.." she said swallowing. "That was... ridiculous. How could you stand that?"

"I just had lots of practice." he said, not technically lying. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think I'll be able to get up." she said. "I'm so tired.. and hungry." she said.

"Don't worry." he said with a grin. "That will go away when you get up into normal gravity again."

"Well I'm sure the others will want a chance with zero gravity." he said. "You wanna stay in here or no."

"I think I'll pass." she said with a smile of her own. "Would you help me? I really can't move."

Gohan nodded slowly. He picked her up bridal style and walked toward the door. Videl leaned into his chest liking the feeling of being there. She slowly felt herself drift asleep.

Sharpner watched as Gohan walked out with a sleeping Videl. He really had no chance. He could tell now by the look on Videl's sleeping face. Gohan walked slowly up the stairs careful not to wake her up though he didn't think at this point anything could wake her up. In the Viewing Dock, students cleared away as Gohan walked in. He walked over to the small couch and laid he down gently. Bulma quirked an eyebrow. Gohan smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Let them go past their limits." he said.

Bulma sighed. "Alright. Well we do have an hour left here. Everyone, down stairs. Zero gravity time."

There were squeals of excitement as the students stampeded down the stairs and into the gravity room followed by Gohan.

"**Alright everyone. Here we go."** Bulma said.

There was a churning of gears like there was the other times the gravity had been changed. When it stopped, the students found that they were lifting off the floor. Some girls squealed, pulling down their flying skirts, much to the boy's (bar Gohan) displeasure.

"It's like swimming." Erasa said with a happy smile and she breaststroked higher.

"It's just like in movies!" someone said doing some martial arts moves commonly used in over dramatic moves.

Gohan watched his classmates enjoy their time. He sat on the ceiling looking down . It was a cool angle to watch the others bounce off the walls and to gymnastics and other sports in the air. Some were even having matches. It was awkward, but they were getting the hang of it.

~~~ ( ( Timeskip ) ) ~~~

Videl yawned and slowly sat up in the couch. She blinked tiredly.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Bulma said with a smile.

Videl offered on back before stretching.

"You woke up just in time too." Bulma said. "Our time is almost up here. The second it's twelve, Vegeta is going to be here kicking our asses out."

"How much time is left?" Videl asked slowly.

Bulma took a look at her clock. For a moment it seemed like the time didn't register in her brain but then she jumped from the chair next to Videl to the microphone.

"Gohan get everyone to the ground. Vegeta is coming."

Videl, even at her angle, saw Gohan nod and rush to get the other students to the ground. Not even waiting for Gohan to touch down himself, she deactivated the machine and asked everyone to go to the lobby like area. Videl stretched out again before grudgingly getting up from the comfortable couch and made her way down the stairs after Bulma.

"Alright students. Mr. T should be back by now." Bulma said clapping her hands together. "Due to an unfortunate prank gone wrong, all of his cloths and belongings he brought with him caught fire. We'll meet up with him in the main building since we have to fit in everything we were going to do tomorrow today."

Just as they were about to leave, the doors came open and Vegeta walked in. He smirked and asked, "How many didn't even make it past two?"

The boys that entered all hung their heads causing Vegeta to erupt in laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he said in between. "Oh wait. No I'm not." he walked away and into the chamber. The students saw him open a panel and type on it. He started a warm up still laughing.

"'Don't mind him." Bulma said. "He has no grasp on human limits. So, I guess we're off to the invention room."

"Invention room?" someone asked.

"Oh please. You don't really have to ask do you? It's just what it sounds like."


	20. Chat With the Future

**Chapter 20 ^_^.**

**Chapter 20: Chat with the future.**

**~~~ On To the Story! ~~~**

"Here we are." Bulma said stopping outside a door, turning to the students with a smile. She turned back to the door. "Bulma Briefs." she said.

"Welcome Bulma." said a robotic voice.

"I would like to add these students to the visitor admittance." Bulma said.

"Please stand back Bulma." A camera came out of the ceiling above the door and directed toward the students. The students looked at in confused because nothing was happening.

"Would you like to change Son Gohan to a visitor?" it asked.

"No keep his the same please." Bulma replied.

"Your request has been completed." It said as the camera was pulled back into the wall. "Welcome Bulma, Son Gohan, and visitors." The doors opened and Bulma led the class in

"Do not touch anything." Bulma said. "Some of theses inventions are still highly dangerous.

"What do you plan to show us? Everything in her is covered up." Sharpner said.

"I'm sure Bulma has something cool in mind." Mr. T told Sharpner warningly.

"It is really cool." she said pointing to the wall. "That's it right there."

"That?" Jin questioned. "That looks like a normal T.V."

"Normal T.V my ass!" Bulma said. "This is a dimensional Transmitter."

"Dimensional whada whada?"

"What's a simple term for it?" Bulma asked looking to Gohan for help.

"Uh.. Time Phone?" he suggested.

"Yeah sure! Time phone."

"That's not possible. Like a time machine?" Jin asked sceptically.

"Yep that's exactly it!" Bulma said. "With this, when it feels like working, we can contact the future. There are still some kinks that need to be worked out but I'm sure we can get this baby to work consistently one day."

"Prove it."

Bulma managed to form a smile. "Fine." she said. "Just hope you like what you see. We can only get a hold of one alternate future. Gohan would you turn it on. Last time it blew up on me."

"It blew up and you're asking him to turn it on?" Erasa asked

Gohan, smiling like a mad man, eagerly made his way over to the screen. On a key pad he typed in the date he wanted and pushed a button on a large machine next to it.

"Step back everyone." Bulma said as a loud humming noise filled the room.

The students quickly took her advise except Gohan who remained by the screen as it crackled to life in front of him. Color added to the black and white fuzzy screen. It took a minute to focus as the colors came together and the screen showed a woman with cyan blue hair who was smiling at them.

"Gohan, before you lose me, I found out how to keep this thing running. Turn the controls off and connect the XRY77 wire to the generator instead of the data chip."

The class watched as Gohan nodded and did as he was told. The woman waved as the screen turned black again. Gohan stepped over to the machine and began to fumble around in it. Videl didn't have a good angle so she couldn't see what he was doing. She watched as he closed it back up and typed away on the keypad again. This time through it was much faster and the machine didn't hum as loudly. As the image on the screen pulled together, the woman appeared on the screen again. She smiled and waved again.

"Hello again."

Bulma seemed to snap out of a trance. "You're such a genius!" she said.

"I know we are."

This shocked some of the students. The woman on the screen was future Bulma? It was so strange. Sure they looked a lot alike but there were still small but noticeable differences. The Bulma from their time had a spark of fire in her eyes that seemed it could never be put out while the one in the future had tired eyes. The eyes of one who had seen to much. Their Bulma had the perfect completion and future seemed pale in comparison. Sickly almost. The wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and forehead showed that she was a worrisome woman.

"I... can't... believe it!" Jin mumbled walking forward a few steps.

"Believe it buddy boy." future Bulma said with a smirk. "Who are you all anyway?"

"Orange Star High School students." Bulma said.

Future Bulma looked at Gohan who was wearing a Son grin. "Since when have you started school?" she exclaimed. "Why was I not informed of this? It hasn't been that long since we talked last right? Wait until Chichi hears her little boy is actually going to school!"

"Mom what are you yelling at?" came a voice.

"The past that's what."

"The past?" came a questioned tone and a violet haired teen appeared on the screen.

"Gohan!" he said with a large smile.

"Hey trunks." Gohan said with a smile of his own.

"Y-You're Trunks?" Erasa asked turning to the smaller version in the room. "Wow you grow into such a hottie!"

Both Trunks blushed and looked away causing Erasa to giggle.

"Wow. This is so cool!" one of the students exclaimed.

"So how's the future lookin'?" another on asked.

"Brighter now that the androids are finally gone." Trunks said.

"They are?" Bulma said happily. "That's great!"

"We started searching for survivors." Trunks said. "We haven't picked up any signs of life other then animals besides Chichi, mom, and me."

"Is mommy there with you?" Goten asked from behind Gohan.

Future Bulma looked confused at him for a moment before taking in his looks. She smiled softly at the young boy.

"You must be Goten. I've heard about you from Bulma and Gohan when we last talked. You look just like your father." she said. "Your mom just left. She went back home to see if there was anything of Goku's and Gohan's stuff left. Reminders of them."

"Wait. What the heck is going on?" Sharpner asked.

"Yes this is all quiet intriguing." Mr. T mumbled.

I'm sure you all know of the androids and what happened on may the twelfth your time." Trunks said.

The students gulped and nodded their heads remembering the images on the television.

"Nine miles southwest of south city, a dreadful pair, who had power more terrible even by our standards appeared. They were monsters. It happened not to long after Son Goku fell ill and died of a radical heart virus."

The class, stunned, all moved forward so they could heard the story of the future better.

"Both of them were created right here on Earth by Dr. Gero of the red ribbon army."

"Wait I thought you said Mr. So defeat the Red Ribbon Army." Erasa said turning to Bulma.

Bulma looked away grimly and trunks continued.

"Goku defeat them all right. But he was to soft to finish the job. He didn't fight it all the way through. That is how Dr. Gero escaped. He returned to his research and created this two with the idea of killing Goku in mind for revenge. But the two destroyed him making their own merciless agenda. One of their favorite hobbies was finding me and fighting till I was an inch from death's door. They didn't know that would make me stronger. But in the beginning I wasn't very strong at all. It was two against one. There was not much I could do but run at times."

"What about your friends? Didn't they help you? Didn't anyone help you?"

"They couldn't. They all died." Trunks said grimly. "In the beginning, there was a battle between the Earth's special forces and the androids. I was to young to fight then. Piccolo was first to try and first to die. My father was next. Then Yamcha, Tienshinhan and Krillin. All of them died. There was only one survivor of that fight. That was my master. My best friend. My brother. Gohan. Years later they took his arm but he still fought on. Until they finally got him too. He made it his mission to challenge the androids. After he left, I took on the task myself."

The students stared slack jawed at Trunks then Gohan. Gohan smiled sheepishly.

"This was your future." Trunks said. "It was altered a while ago when I gave Goku the medicine to the virus that attacked his heart and killed him in our time."

There was a silence that had fallen over the room. Before there was noise coming from the future. A black haired woman appeared in the background. She wept quietly and clutched something close to her. Future Bulma got up from her seat and moved over to her. All the students saw was the other woman nod her head before they walked back over. Bulma helped her into the chair she had been sitting in earlier. In her trembling hands she clutched a faded orange gi that at one time proudly displayed turtle on it. There was another faded gi but it had 'han' on it making the students believe it was Gohan's. She had a perfectly round stone with the turtle gi, and a baby's toy with the other. A small stuffed money. She had yet to look up as her eyes remained glued to the items in her hands. She finally placed the pile of things in her lap and wiped her eyes. She looked up with a weary smile.

"Hello everyone. My name is Chichi. Son Chichi."

The students looked at Gohan again before looking back at the screen. The woman's eyes followed where theirs had gone. Her eyes sparkled happily as she saw her son standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh my baby boy!" she cried happily. "Oh I'm so glad to see you. I'm so glad to see you in one piece."

"Hi mom." Gohan said.

Goten looked up at the screen. Chichi moved her gaze from Gohan to him.

"Oh my god." she mumbled.

"Chichi, that's Goten."

Goten smiled up at Chichi happily. "Hi mommy!"

Chichi's eyes watered again before she burst into tears. "He... looks... just like...HIM!" she wailed.

Videl stepped up next to Gohan and asked quietly what the heck was going on. He explained that Goten wasn't born in that time and that his mother had lost everything and she might still be in shock. Chichi wiped her eyes again.

"Sorry. Sorry." she said smiling. "It just shocked me there seeing a mini version of my husband."

One of the class jocks stepped closer to the screen. "How can the death of one man effect the Earth this much?" he asked.

Jin snorted. "It is highly unlikely. The possibility of one man making that big of a difference in the turn out."

"If I could reach you boy I'd smack you." Chichi said with a glare.

Jin backed up nervously.

"I thought I told you to trust what we tell you is true." present Bulma said with a sigh.

"Do you believe this Mr. T?" Jin asked.

"Of course I do!" the man exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I?"

Jin surrendered and backed away behind the other students.

"We'd better get back to work." Bulma said seriously. "But Gohan, Bulma, I managed to connect to another time before you called. It still in this future but It is earlier. Before Gohan died. Why don't you try."

Present Bulma nodded with a smile. Before the future disconnected, future Bulma gave them the date to type in. The three on the screen waved good by and the screen went back to black. Bulma walked over and typed in the date. She watched the screen interestedly along with everyone else in the room. The image pulled together and the group blinked.

"N-No one's there." Erasa said.

Far in the room on the screen, they saw a man in orange gi. He was pacing and hadn't noticed them until someone spoke up.

"YO! FUTURE BOY!" Mr. T shouted loudly throwing the man in orange off guard causing him to fall to his ass.

The man picked himself up quickly and walked over to the screen. The students gasped as he got closer. He looked at them for a moment before turning and yelling at the top of his lungs. "HEY GUYS! GOT A CALL FROM THE PAST!"

He turned back to the students a grinned. It seemed familiar, but it was harder then the original that they thought of. They couldn't place it. His scarred face even seemed familiar. His eyes were cold and hard, like all of his joy was being pulled from them. Videl looked into them for a long time and finally found the only sliver of happiness left in them. She saw curiosity as he looked around at them. When his eyes met hers he stopped for a moment and looked next to her at Gohan who was grinning in his own orange gi.

"Who is it Gohan?" a voice asked making the student's jaws drop.

Four other faces appeared on the screen. One they all recognized as Trunks. Another they knew was Bulma. They figured that the other black haired woman was Chichi. But there was one more. A black haired young woman sat next to the scar faced Gohan.

Future Bulma smiled. "The future told us you were going to call." she said with a smile.

They students looked at this new Bulma with interest. It seemed she still had some of her spark left.

"Gohan are you... Are you going to school?" Chichi asked suddenly.

Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." he said.

Chichi beamed at him before turning to her son. "SEE WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO SCHOOL? YOU COULD HAVE BECOME THE GREAT SCHOLAR I ALWAYS DREAMED YOU WOULD BECOME." she roared.

The people from the future clapped their hands over their ears, Gohan only covering the one closest to his mother. Tears pooled in Chichi's eyes.

"See." she said. "If you hadn't started fighting them you'd still have an hand to cover your other ear."

The students took great interest in this. They looked at the orange clad man and noticed that in fact one of his arms was missing.

"But mom If I hadn't started to fight them there would be no point. We would eventually all be killed." Gohan said trying to reason with his mother.

Videl watched the scene with a sort of amused interest.

"I'm very proud of you Gohan for going to school. You aren't going to be a muscle head like your father bless his soul."

Present Gohan smiled and chuckled sheepishly.

"Excuse the interruption," Sharpner said. "But we have yet to hear anything from the lovely woman next to you Nerd-Boy. Mind introducing her?"

"Nerd-Boy?" Future Gohan asked. "What's this 'Nerd-Boy'?"

"That would be you."

Future Gohan blinked a few times stunned while the others burst into fits of laughter because of the look on his face.

"Oh my boy." Mr. T said wiping tears from his eyes, "Don't mind Sharpner. He's just a tad jealous."

The others had finally stopped their laughter and were now waiting for the answer.

"Go ahead." Future Bulma said.

"My name is Videl Satan." the black haired woman said.

The classes heads snapped in the direction of their Videl, whose eyes were wide as she stared at the screen.

"Y-You're me?" she asked.

The black haired woman smiled and nodded.

"Damn Videl." one of the jocks said feeling brave. "You get smokin' hot!"

Both future and present Gohan wrapped an arm around their Videl and sent a cold glare at the boy who backed away. Bulma filed that piece of information away for further investigation.

"V-Videl." Erasa asked. "How did you end up with Gohan and his friends?"

"Well I was out looking for supplies. I didn't realize there was still a fight going on until I was in the middle of it. The cowards used me as a type of shield so Gohan wouldn't attack. When they finally let me go Gohan grabbed me and ran. After that I haven't been able to leave here."

"You mean he's holding you hostage?" someone asked.

Both Gohans fell back animatedly with an exasperated sigh.

"No I'm not a hostage!" Future Videl said. "I stay here willingly."

Gohan got back to their feet. Present Videl watched as Gohan wrapped his good arm around her waist again. Future Videl smiled up at him in a more then friendly way causing a light pink tint show on her warm cheeks. No one else seemed to catch this besides Gohan himself, Bulma, and Trunks.

"Hello?" came a voice catching everyone's attention as they searched for the origin. "Yoo-Hoo?"

"I-Is that?" Future Gohan started slowly.

"Yep." Present Gohan answered with a small smile.

"Daddy!" Goten exclaimed finally earning him the future's attention.

"Gohan.. He.. He look's like your father. The spitting image!" Chichi said.

Gohan nodded shocked.

Goku finally appeared. He waved from across the long room. "He guys!" he said with a large grin.

"G-Goku?" Chichi said with a tearful smile.

As his father reached them, he knelt down and opened his arms. Goten was already running the rest of the way and as he reached him, he jumped into his father's waiting arms. Goku walked over to the others smile ever present on his face.

"Gu...gu." Mr. T stuttered loudly. The students turned to look at their elder teacher worried that he was suffering from some sort of Heart attack as he swayed on his feet. He stopped and shock his head before looking up at the face of the titan before him. "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE?" The short man yelled loudly.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Goku said confused. "I'm Goku."

"Ba da di di da." He stuttered again before falling backward.

"Am I missing something?" Goku asked looking around at everyone.

"It's good to see you again." Future Gohan said suddenly pulling everyone's attention back to the screen. The scar faced man's eyes watered at the sight of his father. Chichi had already begun to sob. Videl smiled softly up at Gohan before directing that smile to the others.

Goku offered a serious smile to the future. "Like wise." he said. "And I'm sure if I was still alive in your time I'd be very proud of you."

Future Gohan nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek. It was strange to the students seeing this hard man reduced to what could be compared to a child by the sight of one man.

Goku walked over to Bulma and gave her a bone crushing hug. She struggled to get her breath. The muscled man realized he was hugging her to hard and let go.

"You know Goku you're not a little kid anymore. I mean even as a kid you could probably hug the air out of me but now. NOW YOU'RE HUGE! Give me a hug like that and you could snap me in half." Bulma scolded.

"Aw come on Bulma I didn't mean to." he said. "It's just it feels like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well.. I has been a few months since we've actually seen each other in person. I'll let it go this time."

Goku laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Bulma smiled and turned to the students.

"Everyone, this is my long time friend, Son Goku." she said introducing the black haired man to the students.

"Hiya." He said.

"Oh my Goku." Chichi said teary eyed. "It's seems like it's been forever since I've seen you."

"Don't cry Chichi!" Goku said. "I don't like seeing you cry."

Chichi looked at him with a smile. "You're as sweet as ever. I'm sure the me there with you is very happy."

Goku grinned sheepishly. "Really?" he asked. "Sometimes I think I drive her up the wall."

"I'm sure you do." Future Bulma said.

"Be that as it may, I'm sure she loves you just the same."

Goku grinned. There was static coming from the future's side.

"Breaking news involving the Androids. It seems they are attacking again! Causing general mayhem in downtown Orange Star City! They are enjoying the mass chaos and wait!... Please! I'll do anything!..AHHHH!"

There was a loud explosion and static returned.

"Well duty calls." Gohan said. His eyes turned hard again. Cold like ice. He turned and began to walk away.

"Gohan be careful!" Future Videl called.

Gohan nodded.

"Good luck big brother!" Goten called loudly.

Future Gohan turned and smiled. He waved before jumping into the air and flying out of the building.

"He worries me when he goes." Future Videl said. "I always worry he won't come back."

"Don't worry too much." Trunks said getting ready to go join his friend. "We always come back."

"Yes but you sometimes lose things." Future Bulma said over dramatic waving her arm causing her son to give her a grim smile.

"Don't worry." he said quietly before flying away himself.

"Those two!" Future Bulma roared. "They are going to get themselves hurt one of these days!"

After a moment of silence, Goku looked up at his son who was perched on his shoulders.

"Well squirt." he said. "We'd better get home. Your mother must be worried sick. She's going to kill me!"

Goten, Gohan, and Bulma laughed at the little inside humor but the other students just looked on confused. Goku walked over to his eldest son and gave him a quick hug. He winked. "See ya tomorrow!" he said before taking off.

"Darn I almost forgot!" Gohan said.

"Our times almost up guys." Bulma said. "The generator can only run so long before it starts to over heat and well..." she trailed off.

Future Videl looked at the present version. "Before you go, know that he usually hides things from you for a good reason. Occasionally his reasons are pretty stupid." she said nodding toward Gohan. "He won't know what to say sometimes. And when he opens his mouth at times, he's going to say things you won't want to hear, but know that he trusts you and you trust him. At least you will." she finished with a sort of knowing smile.

The screen started to fuzz out before eventually turning black again. Videl glanced over at Gohan who looked at her. Their eyes met and locked for a moment before they both ripped their gaze away from each other.

"Well kiddies I guess you can have the rest of the day for yourselves." Bulma said leading them away from transmitter and toward the door.

Once in the hallway, Bulma never stopped as she walked away waving to the students. "Cya guys later!" she called as she turned the corner.

The students shared looks before turning to their dome to have some fun. No one ever noticed Videl sneak away toward the dome that had the Gravity Room.

_'I'm sure he will answer some questions'_ she thought to herself.

~~~ ( ( Timeskip: Son home ) ) ~~~

"Chichi we're home!" Goku called opening the front door to the small home he and his family lived in.

"You're home a little late." Chichi said.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm sorry Chichi. When I went to pick up Bulma, they were talking to the future and well..." he trailed off.

"I see." she said.

"Mommy! Mommy! Gohan's got a girlfriend!" Goten said with a large grin.

"WHAT?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah!" I saw her kiss him before they went to bed. "And Trunks mumbled something about them from the future. Something about getting a room."

Chichi and Goku looked at each other for a moment. While Goku burst into laughter, Chichi burst into tears.

"What's wrong mommy/Chichi." Goku and Goten asked.

"M-M-M-M.." she started. "My b-baby boy i-is growing up." she wailed running to her husband. She threw her arms around him and balled into his chest. "Soon he's going t-to be moving out and we'll never ever see him around anymore."

"Never?" Goten asked.

"G-Goten, promise mommy you won't grow up and leave me for some pretty girl okay."

"But mommy." Goten said. "Gohan looked pretty happy in the future when he looked at that lady."

"Goten is right Chichi." Goku said softly to his wife. "He's around the age when when I found you." he stopped for a moment before laughing. "Well I guess it was really you who found me!"

Chichi with her arms still wrapped around Goku, looked up into the face of the laughing man. "I guess you're right." she mumbled. "I love you Goku."

Goku stopped laughing and looked down at his wife. Goten watched on as his father wrapped his arms around Chichi. He lifted her up until she was at his eye level. She smiled lovingly at him and he pulled her in for a kiss. Goten made an 'ew' noise and ran from the room. His parents noticed this and broke off this kiss for a moment only to laugh. Goku set his wife back down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Chichi grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen so he would help her with dinner. Even if he couldn't do much, she still loved his company.

~~~ ( ( Videl & Vegeta ) ) ~~~

Videl entered the dome cautiously. She looked around for Vegeta to see if he was outside of the chamber. Bulma had said he didn't leave often but he might take a breather.

'What the hell am I thinking?' she thought to herself. 'The man's probably on steroids and doesn't take breathers.'

Slowly she made her way up into the viewing dock. Videl walked over to the window and microphone that Bulma had been earlier. She looked down and sure enough there he was. Drenched in sweat throwing punches and kicks with blinding speed. She looked down and flipped the switch that turned it on. She tapped it a few times to check which got Vegeta's attention.

"What do you want girl?" he asked glaring up at her.

"I wanted to ask you something." Videl said quickly.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"Hold on." he growled.

He left her range of vision but she heard the door slam which caused her to jump. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She gulped as Vegeta reached her level.

"What is it?" She asked quickly.

"I know Bulma was lying about what a saiyan was. What really is a saiyan?" she asked.

Vegeta smirked. "You're the only one who saw through that very flawed lie." he said clapping. "You should be proud of yourself."

Videl looked down at the floor. The slightly taller man's smirk disappeared as he motioned toward the couch. She followed him over and sat down. He plopped down next to her.

"So you wanna know what a saiyan really is?" he questioned with a grin. "I'm not sure you can handle the truth."

Videl gave him a determined look, which strangely made the man chuckle.

"Alright. Alright." he said. "Saiyans were once a very powerful race that lived on the planet Vegeta. We were like planet brokers. Saiyans would eliminate life on high priced planets and sell them to races looking for a resident planet. Unfortunately we were used by a being named Frieza, once the most powerful being in the universe, may he rot in hell. He eventually saw the potential in the saiyan race. He destroyed planet Vegeta out of fear that one day the saiyans would over power him. There were only four that were off the planet at the time. Nappa, the supreme General of the Saiyan Army. Raditz, a saiyan with low level status. Kakarot, the saiyan baby sent to conquer Earth. And the Prince. Me."

"W-Wait?" Videl said. "You said Goku was this Kakarot earlier! He was actually sent to earth to kill everyone?"

Vegeta nodded. "But the idiot fell and hit his head. He forgot everything about the saiyan race until Raditz came looking for him." he said.

"S-So t-that means.." Videl stuttered. "T-That you, Mr. Son, T-Trunks, Goten, a-and, G-Gohan.. You're all... ALIENS?"

"Me and kakarot are the only pure saiyans left. Don't worry your Gohan is only half." Vegeta said with a smirk, before getting up from the couch. As he walked away he waved and chuckled loudly to himself.

Videl sat there for a few moments not knowing what was going on around her. Her head snapped up were he had been sitting, but he was gone. She ran over to the window and saw him training again. She noticed that the microphone was still on.

"He's not mine!" she said loudly.

She watched as Vegeta laughed.

"Sure sure girl." he said continuing his work out.

Videl grumbled under her breath as she walked down the stairs and out of the dome toward the student dome.


	21. Confrontations TEACH ME HOW TO FLY!

**Hello :3 I got back from a short vacation to Indiana. Shout out to any Hoosiers reading. You guys are pretty cool ;D Tho I didn't have anyone to geek out with there. :( MissFreakanomics (sis) sends her love and is trying to decide if she wants to start a story. Heheh I am trying to convince her to. ^_^ Aaaaannnnyyyywwaayy... Story Time. OH WAIT!**

**Zombie: It can if you're told you would end up with someone you hated like Sharpner for instance... but if it told me I would be with Gohan... I wouldn't complain... xD**

**Chapter 21: Confrontations. TEACH ME HOW TO FLY!**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

"Videl were have you been?" Erasa exclaimed as her friend entered the dome.

The blond ran up to her followed closely by Sharpner. Gohan hung back slightly but soon reached the two who were staring at Videl anxiously. Waiting for her to explain her absence.

"So? Where have you been?" she asked again.

Videl glanced at Gohan. Erasa looked at her questioningly not noticing the shifting of her friends eyes. Neither had Sharpner.

"I just went for a walk is all." she said sheepishly. "I actually think I need to go lay down."

She pushed past Erasa and Sharpner worrying the two emencly. She stopped for a moment and looked up at Gohan before walking past him as well, making her way toward their room. Her three friends turned and watched her go.

"Great!" Sharpner said loudly. "What did you do to her Nerd-Boy?" Sharpner asked.

"I'm sure Gohan didn't do anything. I mean he was with us the whole time and Videl was fine earlier."

"This seems like girl stuff." Sharpner said gruffly. "Why don't you go and talk to her Erasa?"

Erasa shook her head. "I don't think she'd talk to me." she said. "You go talk to her Gohan."

"M-Me?" Gohan questioned.

"Yeah Nerd-Boy. You seemed pretty close to her in the future. Go talk to her." Sharpner said with narrow eyes.

Gohan gulped nervously. His eyes shifted toward the room. Erasa rolled her eyes and let out and Exasperated sigh before walking over and pushing the taller boy.

"Move it." she commanded. "I want to know what's wrong and you're the one who's going to find out for me."

Gohan gave a shaky mock salute and slowly made his way toward the unknown.

"You actually think he can get something out of Videl." Sharpner asked sceptically.

Erasa shrugged. "Like you could?" she asked causing the blond boy to slump.

She giggled. "Why can't you just get over the fact that you don't have a chance?"

Sharpner pouted. He didn't see Erasa move to his side. She gave him a small peck on the cheek. Sharpner shot straight up and looked down at her with a bright pink blush.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wha?" he stumbled with the simple word in his mouth.

Erasa giggled and smiled up at him. Sharpner regained his composer and smiled smoothly down at her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the two began to walk.

"You're right Erasa. I was so hooked on her, that I almost missed the beauty that's been in front of me the whole time.."

"Oh Sharpner." Erasa said playfully.

~~~~ ( (Videl. Her POV )) ~~~~

I slump down in bed. This awestruck feeling still fresh to me. I stared up at the ceiling and I knew my mouth still hang slightly ajar.

I figured they knew something was wrong. But I don't think I could have kept my mouth shut and it would be pretty odd if I burst out and asked him why he didn't tell me he was an alien. Did saiyans actually even look like humans, or are they in disguise? There is a lot I don't know about them. I was only given a small history of them I can tell. I closed my eyes and took a slow breath to help me clear my head. My mind was almost blank when I heard a knock at the door. All thoughts seemed to jump back out at me stunning me for a moment as I heard the door knob twist and the door start to creak open. I turned my head just barely to see who it was.

It was Gohan. He stood awkwardly there like he didn't know what to do. I turned my head to look at him more. He didn't seem to notice my eyes on him. I figured he was debating on what to say or do. It seemed to come to him and he looked up and was about to say something before I cut him off.

"I know what you are." I said simply.

I watched his face fall.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked with a nervous grin.

"I know what saiyans are." I replied quietly.

He was shocked for a moment. I watched as he walked over and took a seat at the edge of his bed. He looked up at me curiously. "How?" came the simple one word question.

"I couldn't believe it. I still can't!" I said. "This is impossible. When I went to ask Vegeta what saiyans were I never expected them to be... to be.." I trailed off. "And you... and.. and.." The words I wanted to come out got jumbled and caught in my throat as I babbled. And time I wasn't going to let him leave until all of my questions were answered.

"Vegeta told you?" he asked sounding not to surprised.

"Yeah." I said before narrowing my eyes. I saw that he gulped. He knew he was in for it. "Listen buddy you're not the one asking questions around here, I am!" I said loudly making my point.

He nodded his head in defeat.

"So what is a sayian? I mean Vegeta told me a vague history, but he never defined them. You look pretty normal to me... Unless you're under a disguise."

"Well If Vegeta told you what saiyans are, he must have told you that they were a powerful race that lived on a different planet."

I nodded my head.

"Well that's really all anyone has ever told me and my dad. Since my dad grew up on Earth, all of our friends consider us earthlings like you. Vegeta is the one that has the history. He has the most knowledge about it but I don't think he likes to talk about it all that much because it usually ends up with Freza who manipulated Vegeta. " He told me. "As for the looks an everything, sayians look like humans. This is what I actually look like. Saiyans are just a little bit tougher then humans are."

That's when I remembered what Vegeta had said about Gohan's father.

"Gohan why was your dad sent to Earth. Vegeta, he was joking about eliminating life here right?"

I watched as Gohan shook his head.

"No. My dad was sent here to eliminate the life on Earth. He was found by the Martial Arts master Gohan. He took my dad in as his grandson. From what I've heard my dad use to be an evil, vicious baby. But he fell down a ravine and hit his head. Grandpa Gohan didn't think dad was going to make it but he pulled through. But dad's memory was gone and after that he was a happy loving boy."

My mouth hung open in disbelief. This was the truth. Gohan truly was half alien and this wasn't just some sick joke.

"Do saiyans do anything special?" I asked slowly not sure I wanted to know what the answer was.

I watched his face with interest. It pulled into a smile and he laughed to himself for a moment before shaking his head. "No not really." he said. "Like I said we're just tougher."

"That's really the only difference? I asked skeptically.

He nodded his head and I looked back up toward the ceiling. I heard him chuckling next to me. "You just had to go ask Vegeta didn't you?" he asked.

"Well It's not like I was going to get any answers from you." I said quickly.

"Nosy." he mumbled.

"I still don't believe this." I said. "You look to normal to be part alien."

"So what you want me to be like purple with big eyes and antenna?" he asked glancing over at me.

I didn't reply. I only smiled. And from the corner of my eyes I saw him smile too. I turned my head and looked at him.

"You know.. You're taking this a lot better then I thought you would." he said.

"Well if you say the only difference is your toughness I guess I will believe you." I said simply.

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"So, when are you going to teach me how to fly?"

"Well Goten wants to learn how to fly too. I was thinking about teaching you both at the same time. It's really just ki control, so it really isn't a difficult thing to do. Eventually you'll be able to achieve incredible speed when you fly." he said.

"Ki control?" I asked curiously turning on my side to look at him. "What's ki exactly?"

"Huh?" he asked. "Ki is... Well it's what your father calls tricks. It flows inside your body. It's also called energy or power. To call it a trick is wrong. It's nothing like a trick at all."

"Then is it some kind of magic?" I asked. "But I can't do that."

"So..." he started slowly. "You don't know anything about ki at all? That's going to be a problem."

"I-Is there a way to fly without using ki?" I asked slightly worried about me flying future.

"It's okay! It's okay!" He said quickly with a grin. "Everyone has it. Controlling it is the hard part."

"Really?" I asked slowly.

"Sure."

"Let's start now!" I said excitedly. I jumped from my bed and grabbed his arm. I yanked him up and pulled him out of the room. Little did I see the two shadows by our door.

Erasa turned to Sharpner with a pout. "And I wanted to know what was wrong." she said. "I didn't hear anything did you?"

Sharpner shook his head and the two looked toward the speeding girl who was dragging their other friend away.

~~~~ ( ( Videl and Gohan.. Normal POV ) ) ~~~~

Videl sat across from Gohan in the grassy area far from the domes.

"Are you sure you wanna start now Videl?" He asked and when she nodded her head he sighed.

She watched him as he seemed to be thinking of a way to word how he was going to explain this to her. It seemed like a complex sort of thing. He smiled at her and she waited for instruction.

"Like I said Videl. Everyone has ki... You just have to find it." he said.

Videl gave him a determined smile. "I will." she said, smile never fading.

"I'll do it slowly first. That way you can watch me better and all."

His and came together. Like he was holding an invisible ball. His arms rested on his crossed legs. She watched as his shoulders and arms relaxed.

"The first thing you have to do, is make yourself completely calm." He said slowly. "Then you listen. To the center of your body, until you feel this pull. Then..." He trailed off.

Videl's eyes trailed from his face to his hands. Slowly there, in the palms of his hands appeared a small ball of light. She remembered it from the maids closet at her home.

"Oh.." she said.

"Just bring it out." He said with a small smile and he looked up at her face. He shyly backed off when she bent over and crawled closer toward the light in his hands.

"Cool isn't it." he said sheepishly. "Videl?"

Videl's eyes remained plastered on the cypher of light. Gohan laughed lightly and backed away from the girl. The light faded and he lowered his hands again.

"You ready to try?" He asked with a grin.

Videl looked at her hands wondering if she could actually do it. She moved them hesitantly and put them in the same position Gohan had his. She looked down confused but remembered the steps.

"Remember from the center." Gohan said.

Videl looked up at him for a moment before looking back down at her hands.

"Okay." she said sceptically.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared down at her hands in concentration trying her hardest to get it to work. Gohan watched as her muscles tensed and she began to quiver.

"You've got to relax." he said. "If your all tense like this, you'll never be able to bring it out."

Videl's hands dropped. She looked down at the ground for a moment before pulling her her head up to look at him. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and her eyes glistened. Her lips pulled into a sad frown. Gohan looked down at her shocked before he moved quickly over to her.

"What's wrong Videl?" he asked quickly. "Why are you crying?"

"I... I have to make this work." she said wiping her eyes quickly.

Gohan looked at her shocked before smiling softly. "Why don't we take a lunch break." he said. "You must be hungry. You didn't eat much this morning."

Videl nodded slowly. He frown slowly pulled up into a weary smile. "Yeah. I am kind of hungry."

Gohan got to his feet and offered her a hand. She took it slowly and he pulled her to her feet. She smiled up at him when she heard his stomach roar.

"Hungry?" she asked causing him to smile and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.


	22. Videl's Hero

**Hello. Chapter 22 now up. I've been slacking off latelyyy and I is sowwy Y^Y hehe sooo yeah... Okay so I was watching Episode 139 and so I just noticed there's a random citizen wearing a shirt that says The Super Saiyan. I thought that was great since I hadn't noticed it any of the other times I watched it xD**

**Zi-Dawg: Yes I know how you feel about Videl flying. But there is a semi-purpose for her learning. I just got the idea earlier and liked it soooo... **

**Mr. Blue22: I'll try to pick up the pace again. That might mean shorter chapters :P**

**Well You're off..**

**Chapter 22: Videl's Hero**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

"Now take control of you energy. Sort of put it under you and it will hold you up." Gohan said slowly.

Videl looked at him for a moment like he was insane. She looked away and started to concentrate. Gohan watched her intently. The air around her seemed to twist as it acted strangely around her.

"Now push it up." Gohan said softly.

The grass underneath her feet bent away from her as she did as she was told. She didn't feel herself lift off the ground until Golan pointed it out to her.

"You're.. You're doing it Videl!" he said with a grin.

"Shut up.." she said with a strain in her voice. "I can't concentrate."

"This is great!" he said happily as she touched back down. "You got this in one day!"

"Really?" Videl asked happily.

"Well you'll speed up with practice. Don't worry."

"Could you.. uh... keep this a secret from my dad? I want to surprise him at the Budokai."

"I can do that." Gohan said.

"And it could be a problem if he knew it was a boy who taught me. He told me to only be around and... um... date someone who is stronger then he is. But... He's the world champion, so there isn't anyone stronger.. but you. You beat dad once already. He might have been holding back, and I don't think dad can use his ki so you have an unfair advantage there. Plus your 'toughness'. But still you just might be a contender Gohan, even if you don't act like it

"Haha." Gohan laughed nervously. "So do you spar with your dad?"

"Spar? With the champion? He would tear me up!" Videl said like he was crazy. "He won't even train me anymore. I usually train alone."

On the outside Gohan just nodded but on the inside he was dying. It was hard to keep a straight face. And to keep from laughing outright. '_Mr. Satan just doesn't want Videl to realize she's stronger then he is.' _he thought.

"So... If someone say... beat your dad, would you be upset?" He asked slowly.

"No!" she said quickly. "No way! He's way to arrogant. Always saying he will win. His brain doesn't comprehend the ways of a real fighter. Maybe if someone kicked his ass he would be a little more humble. He needs a good dose of humility."

_'This is great." _Gohan thought with a grin. _'As long as she doesn't feel bad.'_

"You think there's someone out there who can actually do that Gohan?" Videl asked skeptically.

"I'm sure there are a few." he replied sheepishly.

Videl thought for a moment before asking unsure, "Like those fighters from the Cell Games?"

Gohan blinked a few times before smiling nervously. "Well I don't think they'd really mind getting a round in with your dad."

"So that's a yes." Videl said. "I didn't get to see much of it. My father made sure the staff knew not to let me watch. He said since I was so little it would give me nightmares. But I remember seeing a little boy. He was actually there! So I always thought, If anyone was to have nightmares it would be him."

Gohan listened as she told him her point of view about that day that now seemed so far in the past.

"I always thought he was one of the bravest people in the world. He looked like he was my age. Like he was ten maybe eleven. I would never be able to say it out loud, but he was like my hero when I was little. But then it turned out my dad was the one who won. He was my hero anyway but now, he's changed so much. After the Cell Games, the boy and the strange fighters seemed to drop off the map. No one knew who they were. Dad said they ran away to lick their wounds. With the loss of one of their own and all. And it was his dad. He actually watched his father sacrifice his like for the Earth." she paused and shook her head. "I wish I could have watched more of it. All of the tapes seemed to have disappeared as well so I can't even go back and watch. They looked like some pretty good fighters.

"Pretty good." Gohan said without thinking. "They're awesome." He clapped a hand over his mouth and glanced down at Videl who was looking up at him in question.

"You know them?" she asked.

"Well no but..." Gohan said sweating. "But when they fought you could tell."

"You're lucky. You actually got to watch the Cell Games."

Gohan grinned and lied. "Yeah me and my mom were rooting' for the kids dad when the fought."

"Wait were was your dad?" she asked.

"Oh. He was.. working." Gohan said quickly.

"Oh yeah! Your dad is a martial artist. He must work at a gym."

"Y..Yeah." Gohan said.

Videl laid back in the grass and stared up at the sky.

"But now... It seems like I've seen him somewhere recently. I didn't want to tell anyone else my assumption... but, I thought that the golden fighter from the city, was that little boy all grown up." she looked up at Gohan. "I mean, we are around the same age and all. It makes sense."

Gohan just looked down at her blankly. She pushed herself up using her arms and looked at him. "Don't you think so? Or is it just me?"

"No I agree with you." Gohan said quickly.

Videl laid back down and looked back up to the rose colored sky.

"Thanks Gohan." she said.

"Thanks? For what?" Gohan asked.

There was a pause. Videl turned her head to him and smiled. "For listening."

~~~~ ( ( Bulma ) ) ~~~~

Bulma watched as Gohan laid down next to the girl. A devious smile spread across her face. So that was the girl Trunks and Goten told he about. It made scene. Them sharing a room and all. The only way Trunks and Goten could have seen them alone at night would have been in their room. She turned away from the couple and walked toward her families personal dome.

She typed in the key number and the doors slid open for her. Trunks sat on the floor bored as her father was going on and on with stories from the past. She laughed lightly as he frantically looked for an escape. Bulma walked past them and down the hall, her father's voice fading from her ears.

Entering her room, Bulma let out a happy sigh. She heard the shower turn off from behind the bathroom door telling her her husband had decided to end training early tonight. She sat down in bed as the door knob turned. She smiled up at Vegeta as he walked out in a pair of boxers. He rubbed his head, drying his damp head. He smirked before making his way over to her.

Vegeta pushed her back onto the bed, smirk never leaving his face. She gave him a mischievous grin of her own as he looked down at her.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

He mumbled something under his breath. She smiled and didn't mind the thought of staying there but she pushed up against his chest. He got the hint. She watched as he grudgingly got off of her. She pushed him over to his side of the bed. Remembering the events that occurred earlier, she turned to her husband quizzically.

"Vegeta how did you know I was your mate?" she asked.

Vegeta looked down at her for a moment his mind having gone blank. His eyes closed and he smiled.

"Uh.. you just know." he said.

"Okay so you may just know, but how can you tell if another has found theirs?"

Vegeta looked at her questioningly for a moment.

"It may vary." he began. "Generally I'd say it would start with shyness or denial. As it progresses it will move into protectiveness. Then they might start to show off. Eventually it will just happen and the two have no choice really. Why do you want to know?" he asked questioningly.

"Well it seems to me Gohan is getting quiet close to a girl in his class. I just want to keep a close eye on them."

Vegeta smirked. "Oh really?" he said. "And who might it be?"

"I believe it is Videl Satan."

"Satan?" Vegeta said. "Not the daughter of that bumbling idiot."

Bulma nodded.

"What does this girl look like exactly?"

"Well she has black hair. She pulls it into two ponytails. Blue eyes. White shirt." Bulma said.

She watched as Vegeta's smirk grew.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"It just so happens that a girl from Gohan's class came and talked to me while I was training." he said. "She fits that description."

"And just what did she talk to you about?" Bulma asked quickly.

"Oh nothing really. Just about what saiyans were." he said with a wide grin.

"AND YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" bulma asked loudly.

"Calm down. I didn't tell her anything crucial." Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "I thought it would be much more fun if he told her the details."

Bulma looked up at him. Her mouth hung open slightly.

"Oh. You're ridiculous." she said causing her significant other to chuckle.

She felt him nuzzle her neck. She sighed and turned to him.

"It's unfair." she said. "I can never stay mad at you."

He grinned.

"You get to wake to students up in the morning." she said.

"How about a trade." Vegeta whispered in her ear. "I'll wake them up tomorrow..."

Bulma waited for the catch.

"If..." his smirk grew. "I get to have my way with you."

She could hear his smirk. She smiled and gave a fake exasperated sigh.

"Oh I guess." she said with a grin. "You've got yourself a deal buster."


	23. The first of Many And so it Begins

**Okay... well here is Chapter 23. Glad you all liked the last one. **

**Kael Hyun: … o.O. Well I guess I'll have to go back and edit an exception in there for him now don't I. I mean I thought Vegeta saying "It may vary," would be enough but I guess not... :/**

**Crystalzap: Yeah he was. But since Goten can learn it pretty fast, I figured I'd give Videl a head start. **

**22: You drive a hard bargain sir. I shalt try to please you xD.**

**Vindicated Soldiers: I agree with you about Videl sometimes. I don't like how she is portrayed in some other fics. I'm glad the way I portray her made you pleased. ^_~**

**Chapter 23: The first of many.**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

Vegeta grumbled tiredly as he unwound himself from his wife's arms. He muttered under his breath about why couldn't the humans wake themselves up. As he sat up and swung his legs off, he glanced at the clock. 8:24 blinked on it's screen. Light was faintly streaming in the shaded windows. Vegeta sighed and pushed himself out of bed. The man walked groggily over to the closet. He pulled out a burgundy undershirt, a set of black gi, and black boots. He pulled them on and was about to wake his wife before thinking twice. He decided to let her sleep a little while longer. He yawned before grinning and setting off to wake the unsuspecting students

~~~~ ( ( Videl ) ) ~~~~

Videl twisted in her bed trying to find sleep again. She cracked her eyes open and glanced at the clock. 8:31 flashed tauntingly in her tired eyes. She grumbled and turned to her other side. Gohan snored softly in his bed next to hers. She closed her eyes until a faint voice from outside caused her to open them again.

"Hello." It said. "Wake up little sheep." **((A/N: Remember in the beginning Vegeta called them sheep and he'd be the wolf.))**

There was something bad about the voice. It had a certain sense of glee in it but she was still partially asleep and couldn't make out who it was. She heard it move around as it called for everyone to wake up. The voice was even directly outside her door at one point. Videl heard a growl and heavy footsteps before it was quiet once again. She yawned and closed her eyes slowly sinking into her bed. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet when there was a loud bang. The bed under her shook violently.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" came a thunderous yell.

The shaking never ceased. Neither did the bangs that rang out over the frightened students. Videl watched as Gohan sat up groggily. It seemed he was glaring through the wall at the source of all of the commotion. He sighed and slumped back into bed. Videl watched him with an twisted look of humor and shock as he began to snore again.

"Whose missing?" she heard a rough question from outside.

When a shaky reply of her and Gohan entered her ears, Videl watched the door curiously. She heard footsteps stop outside the door and everything seemed to stop as well. Until with a loud bang the door was kicked in. Vegeta smirked at Videl and stepped into the room.

"Good to see you again." he said with a smirk before extending his hand toward the sleeping boy and sending a small ki blast at him.

Videl's mouth fell open as the blast connected. This man truly was crazy.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she heard Gohan yell, jumping away from the now mangled bed. He stared groggily at Vegeta and Videl. Vegeta smirked.

"Get dressed." he said. "Then get your asses to the cafeteria."

Vegeta turned and walked out with a wave. The door clicked shut and Videl heard Vegeta start talking again.

"Well?" he asked. "What are you waiting for? I already told you insolent kids to get dressed didn't I? Now go!"

There were shrieks and out off the chaos Videl heard Vegeta's laughter.

"You've got ten minutes." he called before silence returned.

Videl turned to Gohan who yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes. It was strange to her that he was so calm but the more she thought about it the more she knew it shouldn't really surprise her. Gohan was strange and if she really wanted to be around him, which she did, she should just get use to it. She shook her head clear of her thoughts, and turned toward her bag. She thought of her friend Erasa who usually took at least thirty minutes to get ready in the morning was reacting to the ten minute time limit. She even thought of Sharpner. He liked to spend time on his looks as well. She imagined them pushing each other out of the way as they tried to get themselves ready in the mirror. She sighed and pulled out a fresh set of cloths.

She made her way slowly into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Memories of the day before entered her mind.

"_You're all are kinda lucky. I actually couldn't have planned this better! There was a reunion of sorts scheduled before I offered to have you all here that I forgot about. Some close friends of my husband and mine are coming."_

"_But.. What does that have to do with Gohan?" _

"_Well If you must know, Gohan is one of these friends! I've known him since he was five. Oh Gohan's like a little brother. Anyway, after not so recent events, we all decided we were going to get together more often and stay in contact so we would never lose track of each other. I mean, after Goku died,"_

Videl tried to remember what she said after that. About how he died. Something about fighting Cell. But Gohan said he had been at work. Maybe Cell attacked and his dad tried to put up a fight.

_Goku walked over to his eldest son and gave him a quick hug. He winked. "See ya tomorrow!" he said before taking off. _

"_Darn I almost forgot!" Gohan said. _

From what she saw, he seemed like a decent fighter. She growl in frustration at the lack of what seemed like it was important information. She pulled on her shirt and pants and walked back out into the room. She stopped in front of the mirror and picked up her brush that was resting on a small table near by. As she pulled through the tangles, she looked over at Gohan who was only half dressed. She didn't even notice she was staring as he pulled on an maroon undershirt and navy gi top before tying a matching maroon belt around his waist. His hair seemed perfectly spiked even though he had slept on it. He was wide awake now. He stretched his arms above his head and a happy sigh/grunt emitted from him. When he turned to her she snapped out of it realizing she had been brushing that one spot the whole time. She cleared her throat and turned back to the mirror hurriedly pulling roughly against the knots in her hair. She pulled them into their usual ponytails. She smoothed her shirt out before turning toward the door. Videl looking down toward the floor with a slight blush walked out of the room with a puzzled Gohan following right after her.

~~~~ ( ( Vegeta ) ) ~~~~

Vegeta entered his room again. He stopped and watched Bulma for a moment before sighing. He walked quietly over to her.

Vegeta leaned over and panted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Bulma." he said softly. "It's time to get up."

The blue haired woman turned slowly in her bed. Sleepily, she stretched and wrapped her tired arms around her husband.

"Good morning dear." she said with a smile.

Vegeta picked her up out of bed and returned the smile and carried her over to the closet.

~~~~ ( ( Gohan and co. ) ) ~~~~

"GOHAN! VIDEL! WAIT FOR US!" two blonds called out as they ran to catch up with their friends.

When Erasa and Sharpner reached them, they were both out of breath.

"Can you believe that!" Erasa said. "Only ten minutes!" she griped.

"At least he didn't say five." Gohan said with a small smile.

"I think I would have died." She squeaked.

"Well babe you look great to me." Sharpner said smoothly causing the blond girl to blush and squeal happily.

"Thanks Sharpner."

"No problem." he said with a smirk. "So... They're having some guests over today huh? I can't believe this. They could at least give us the day of so people who have better things to do can go. I mean.. I don't want to hang around some nostalgic old fighters who probably don't even fight anymore anyway."

"And what exactly do you have to do that's better?" Gohan asked offended.

"Well I for one plan to fight in the World Martial Arts tournament."

"Really!" Erasa chirped. "Isn't that exciting! Videl you said you were going to enter too.. This is great! Me and Gohan have people to cheer for!"

"Yeah you and Nerd boy in the crowds calling out the name of the second best fighter in the world. Sharpner." the blond boy said with a smirk.

On the inside Gohan rolled his eyes. "Actually I'm entering too." he said flatly. "And so are most of Bulma's nostalgic old fighter friends."

"Oh they are are they." Sharpner said. A hint of nervousness in his voice. "And you... Nerd-boy in the world tournament!" he roared with laughter gain his confidence back. "This is a joke right? I mean come on Gohan your tough and all, but I don't think you have enough experience to enter the world martial arts tournament."

"I beg to differ." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"And you do?" Videl asked with a smirk. "If I remember correctly, Gohan kicked your ass when we were at my house training. And he didn't even break a sweat. I'd say your just trying to intimidate him."

Sharpner pouted. "He got in a lucky hit that's all... just threw me off guard."

"Sure. Sure. What ever you say."

"We'd better hurry." Erasa said. "Bulma might start without us! I sure don't want to miss anything."

The blond girl took off running in the direction of the cafeteria. Her friends watched her for a moment before realizing that they needed to catch up and took off after her, tearing across the lawn.

The group entered the cafeteria out of breath (except Gohan, of course ). They all smiled sheepishly when everyone looked at them and got quiet.

"Sorry Mrs. Bulma." Erasa said quickly. "We didn't mean to be late."

"No. No." Bulma said with a smile. "You're all just on time. Get some grub and have a seat."

The group did as were told and the other students went back to their own food as quiet chatting washed across the room.

"So I'm the only one of us left in the crowd.." Erasa said. "Aw... I don't wanna be all alone. HEY I KNOW!" she shouted gaining her friends questioning looks.

"I'll enter too! I mean how hard could it really."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Erasa." came the three quick responses.

Erasa pouted and cutely took a bite out of her banana. "You guys don't think I could do it?" she questioned.

Gohan and Videl shook their heads while Sharpner smoothly explained that he didn't want anything to happened to her beautiful face and blah blah blah. Videl rolled her eyes and finished off her cereal. One of the small robots scurried over and took the empty plates and bowls away. Gohan stretched and with a smile pat his stomach contently.

"So when does the day really begin?" Someone questioned.

"I don't really know." Bulma said thoughtfully. "We'd better get to the garden."

"Garden?" a jock asked. "What so we can all have a picnic and sip some tea. Boring."

"Boring he says." Bulma muttered loudly. "There really is no boring with these people."

"You really think they'd get here this early?" someone else asked rudely.

Bulma smirked. "No not usually.. but certain circumstances makes me believe some will show up a little earlier then normal.

~~~~ ( Timeskip: Garden ) ) ~~~~

The students sat spread out in the large in door garden that at first had taken their breath away. The wait had started and boredom was beginning to chip away at the students.

"See." Sharpner said exasperated. "This is perfectly good training time going out the door."

"Oh Sharpner." Erasa said. "It's okay you can relax for a little bit."

"I got it." Nerd-boy. You. Me. Spar."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Videl asked with a small grin.

"Oh it's not like he could seriously injure me or anything."Sharpner said waving her off.

He turned toward Gohan and got into a stance.

"Don't hold back on me nerd boy." he said before a voice cut through the air.

"If he didn't hold back, in the end you would be dead." it said roughly.

Sharpner turned and the students looked up at the source. Before Videl looked over, she saw the bright smile on Gohan's face.

"Piccolo!" he exclaimed.

Videl's head snapped in the direction of the entrance. Piccolo. As in the Great Demon King Piccolo?

There, standing just in front of the entrance, was a tall well built figure. Green skin with pinkish like marks. Hard black eyes glared at them all with a seemingly permanent frown. A white cape fell down his back making the dark purple gi he wore stand out with a matching white and purple turban like hat. He began to walk forward and in her mind Videl knew that this man was a very experienced fighter and it would be best to stay on his good side. Deep in her mind there was something else about this man. Images flashed in her head.

"_Videl I thought we had told you, you are not permitted to watch the Cell games. You're father has prohibited it. It might scare you." George said sternly turning off the television._

"_Aw come on! I wanna see what happens." Videl whined._

"_No. How about you go find something productive to do?"_

_Videl pouted before storming out of the room. _

_~~~ ( ( End ) ) ~~~_

A group of fighters.

They were all really strange.

No one knew them.

They disappeared.

Videl blinked a few times and looked back to Piccolo who had approached her two friends. The man seemed to inspect Gohan for a few moments.

"You seem lean." he said with a grin. "Slacking off in your training are we?" he questioned.

Gohan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"What a shame." Piccolo said. "Here my only student. I thought I taught you that slaking of could be the end of your life."

Videl watched as the green man extended a hand toward Gohan with a small smiled. Gohan grinned and grasped his hand shaking it lightly. So much seemed to be going on in that little gesture.

This Piccolo seemed like a stone. Cold and Hard. But Videl could see the soft spot this man had for Gohan. He was quiet and probably would be saying much over the time he would be here. But he was only the first of many.


	24. Meeting the Rest

**Hiya! Thank's for all of the great reviews!**

**Zi-Dawg: I really haven't noticed actually. I'm glad it's a good thing xD**

**MrBlue22: I really didn't expect it to be this long actually. But it gives me something to do and I don't plan to stop until it's finished so it just might be pretty long! I've already past my goal of making it longer than my other story which was only like 17 chapters.**

**Zombie: Freak out scene hasn't happened yet :D**

**I was going to have Videl finally piece it together when Gohan fights in the tournament but now that seems so far away. Even finding out at the Son's house seems to far now. _ I KNOW! BWAHAHAHA! Maybe she'll know but wont say anything cuz she needs some proof or something.**

**Off to your reading now.. Shoo Shoo.**

**Chapter 24:**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

Piccolo released Gohan's hand. He looked past him at Sharpner who was looking at him nervously.

"Besides, If anyone were to spar with Gohan right now It'be me. To see how far my student as fallen behind. Maybe if I did we could get him back into shape before the tournament."

Sharpner nodded his head quickly taking a few steps back. "Yes sir." he said quickly.

Everyone heard the doors open. Expecting another one of Bulma's friends, everyone turned to the door to see who had arrived this time. Mr. T walked in with a smile having relieved himself.

"I'm ba..." he stared before catching a glimps of the new face.

He students looked in a scared curiosity as their teacher seemed to freeze. After a moment he took his first shaky step back.

"Y... You're..."

Gohan and Piccolo turned slightly to look at Mr. T. That's when Gohan realized what Mr. T must have been thinking.

"_I had been walking home when the king of the world himself stepped down and gave his position to Piccolo. Piccolo announced that he would destroy a city a day. Oh my heart felt like it would explode before Piccolo could even come to destroy the city._

Piccolo looked quizzically at the man as he backed away. The other students, besides Videl, followed their teachers backing away manor confused. Mr. T stumbled with the name in his mouth.

"De..Demon.. K-King.. Pic... Piccolo." He got out.

A loud gasp ripped through the air as the name was uttered. Their pace picked up. The braver students got into stances ready to defend their lives while the others coward behind them. Videl, who felt no malice from the man, stood her ground.

"D-Don't k-kill me..." someone said. "I-I'm to y-young to die."

"Oh calm down." Piccolo said roughly. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done so already."

Few found what he said was true. How could they trust a man who threatened the lives of loved ones?

"Would you all drop the tough act?" Piccolo said clearly not amused. "I am no threat to you."

"Unless you get on his bad side." Bulma chimed in with a smile.

Piccolo offered her a grin catching the mischevious tone in her voice. The students and their teacher though still unsure about the namekian, relaxed a little. Piccolo turned to Gohan once more with a smirk.

"You know Gohan. I wasn't kidding around." he said causing Gohan to tilt his head quizzically. "I want to see how far you have fallen."

Videl watched as Piccolo sunk into a stance. She turned to see Gohan following suit.

"Gohan, you can't be serious!" she started before felling a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Bulma grinning. The older woman shook her head. "If I were you, I'd take just a few steps back." she turned her attention to the two fighters. "But if you two plan on getting to rough, I suggest you take this outside." she finished in a bossy tone.

"Don't worry Bulma. This light little spar won't destroy your garden." Piccolo assured never taking his eyes off of Gohan.

Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled Videl away. Piccolo made the first move. The students watched in awe as the man seemed to disappear as he charged their classmate. What really had them going, what that Gohan seemed to just be punching and blocking air. Most thought he was insane or just trying to look cool since they couldn't seen the green man anywhere. It was like magic.. he just disappeared. No it wasn't magic... it was a trick.

Videl was the only student who could believe it, but even she had a hard time digesting the fact. She watched tentavly as Gohan continued to seemingly fight no one. Using what seemed to the students as full force, Gohan threw a punch in front of him.

Piccolo reappeared a few feet away, sporting a reddish cheek. A smirk appeared on his face. "Still holding back?" he questioned. The man glanced that the crowd. "Perhaps it's for the best." He straightened up. "And maybe you haven't been slacking off as much as I first assumed. Even that weak punch of yours managed to hurt. We should really test your strength with a _real_ spar later."

Gohan grinned and agreed sheepishly. Piccolo turned to walk away. Gohan relaxed and grinned at Videl who was looking up at him curiously. Before either of them knew it, Piccolo had turned and sent his own punch aimed at Gohan. As it connected, Videl watched with mixed feelings as he skided back a few feet. Confusion. Worry. Anger.

She let out a small sigh of relief as He steadied himself again.

"What was that for?" Gohan questioned.

Piccolo smirked before pointing to his own cheek. "Just wanted to pay you back. You should know not to lower your guard around an enemy." Piccolo tturned again. He chuckled when he heard Gohan's grumbles about how it was unfair. He walked away after saying there was no fair when it came to life or death.

Gohan rolled his eyes and as he walked back over to Videl he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"You sure know how to take a punch." Videl said with a smile.

Gohan grinned sheepishly.

"I see you stared the party without us." said a voice.

Again Videl noticed the way Gohan's face lit up as he turned to the voice.

"Hey Krillin!" He called.

Videl watched as the shorter bald man walked over to them. He and Gohan bumped fists and laughed. Like old times.

"_Well then," The strange Blond haired man on the T.V. Said with a smile. "Shall we start the fight out with me?" She saw the man receive some strange looks. The Camera turned to her dumbstruck father then back to the mysterious group of fighters. "Is that okay with you?"_

"_Do whatever you want." A new voice said causing the camera to quickly turn to the new face. A face that now oddly resembled Vegeta. "I'm going to finishe this off no matter which way the fight goes."_

"_HEY!" Videl heard her dad's thundering voice. The camera man got in an angle to see the group and Mr. Satan. "You can't determine the order without me!"_

_That's when the annoying announcer began to speak again. "Uh.. Excuse me.." he started slowly. "Were you planning on entering the games?"_

"_Uh... Yeah." the group said simultaneously._

"_STOP THIS STUPID JOKE!" the announcer roared. "This isn't a game you know! You don't know what's going on here!"_

"_I think they're the ones who are clueless." a short bald man said._

"_Agreed." said the much taller green man._

This.. Piccolo... and Krillin? They looked exactly like the two fighters at the Cell Games. Were they? There was something else in the back of her mind. Nagging at her to remember that would help connect some pieces of this puzzle. Deep in the back of her mind she heard a pain filled scream of daddy.

It nagged at her consitinly. Pulling her thoughts away from what was going on around her. Even Marron and Trunks couldn't pull Gohan's suspected girlfriend out of her thoughts. They grumbled and soon gave up running back over to play again. The doors to the indoor garden slid open. Snapped away from her thoughts by the loud roar of the baseball players in her class, as they all sprinted to the door. Curious, Videl edged closer and saw a tall man with spiky black hair. His scared face had a tired grin on in as he tried to push himself through the crowd of fans. He must have finally gotten tired of the teens. Videl swore she heard the man growl in frunstration before not to gentally pushing some of the people out of the way. He walked away coughing into his sleeve. Videl reqignized his face from the covers of sports magazines. He was the 'baseball extrordinair' on the Titans, Yamcha the Bandit.

His cough ended as he plopped himself down with a grunt. He sighed and rubbed his temples most likely due to a forming head ache. The man didn't look well to Videl. She wondered why he was here.

"Hello Yamcha." Bulma said.

"Hey there." He said. Videl noted that his voice sounded raspy.

Bulma sweat dropped as the students pushed and shoved behind her to look at the sickly baseball player.

"M-Mr. Yamcha, sir.." one of the boys said. "W-Would you sign m-my hat?" he asked pulling his Orange Star High School baseball cap and presenting it to the man.

Yamha gave a half hearted smile. "Sure kid." he said taking the hat from the boys hands. From out of his jacket pocket, he pulled out a permanent marker. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and on the bill of the cap quickly scribbled on his name. "There." he said handing it back. He looked up and noticed the line. "Next." he said with a sigh.

"Hey kid... aren't you glad you're not famous." Gohan heard from beside him. Startled, Gohan turned his head.

"Oh hey Master Roshi." Gohan said with a smile.

"What are you doing here old man?" Sharpner asked. "Shouldn't you be playing shuffleboard, or something else you old people do?"

"Son, I'm only as old as I feel." Roshi replied.

"Yeah.. Right." Sharpner said before laughing. What a crazy man. The other students who had watched the scene joined Sharpner in his laughter. Gohan had a nervous smile on his face.

"YOU KIDS THESE DAYS I SWEAR!" Roshi exclaimed. "SO DISRESPECTFUL TO A MASTER. COME ON BOY I CAN TAKE YA!"

"Come on old man." Sharpner said with a sneer. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You should really hope he doesn't hurt you." Gohan warned Sharpner.

"What do I have to worry about Nerd-Boy?" Sharpner questioned.

Sharpner watched as the old man walked closer to him until Sharpner was looking down at him. Before the blond could react, Master Roshi had given him a simple shove. A shove that managed to knock Sharpner back a good eight feet.

"That aught to teach you son." Roshi said. "Don't mess with a master." The old man grinned and chuckled while holding up a peace sign. "Now if you excuse me..." he trailed off and turned away from the students. "Bulma!" he exclaimed. "Long time no see! My how you've grown."

"Back off old man." Vegeta snarled wrapping his arm around Bulma's waist.

Roshi laughed nervously. "O-Oh. Hey there Vegeta! I didn't see you."

Vegeta growled warningly.

Bulma sighed again. "It's good too see you to pervert." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww.. Come on Bulma..."

Bulma gave the old master a hard glance causing him to back off and turn back to Gohan.

"It sure is good to see you again sonny." he said. "I take it your father is coming later."

"Yeah. Actually they should get here anytime now." Gohan said.

"GOOOOHHHHAAAANNN!" Goten called as he charged in the room toward his brother.

"Speak of the devil." Roshi mumbled. "Goku! Is that you behind all that food I can't tell."

The students looked from the brothers to the door. A woman stood there with a pleasant smile on her face. They all guessed this was Chichi, remembering her face from the future. "Hello." she said. There eyes moved to the laughing man next to her. At least, they expected to see a man. The only saw his lower body as he held bowls filled with who knows what. He peered around and grinned. "Hiya." he said. The students gasped as he began to pull a had away to wave. He would surly drop all of the food. His wife surely wouldn't be happy. The were stunned when he waved at them like nothing was wrong. "So Bulma, where do you want the food?' he asked.

"Right over there on the table." Bulma said pointing to a large table that had been set up near the door.

"Hey Goten!" Trunks called.

"Trunks!" Goten said turning to his friend.

"Go play squirt." Gohan said casing his brother to run off laughing.

Goku managed to spread the food out. He clapped his hands together and turned to join his wife. Before him stood a short balding man. That same man from yesterday.

"So Goku." the man said. "I am Mr. T, and your biggest fan."

Goku looked at him for a moment at a loss for words before grinning. "Wow.. I have a fan? Really?" he asked.

Mr. T gave him a large grin. "Why of course!"

Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head.


	25. Pieces Put Together

**Haha. I didn't have as much fun writing the last Chapter. It is really just setting up the party. ^_^ But I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Personally I like Roshi's entrance the best... Hehe. Oh by the way.. I don't plan to add buu. Sorry if you were looking forward to it buuut I came up with a new Villain soooooo. xP.**

**Shinen no Hikari: I don't really like Krillin with hair. :/ hehe. And I couldn't remember for the life of me Yamcha's haircut at this time so I left him with his spiky hair. And It goes along with what YukariKing. It makes it easier for Videl to remember him. The coughing might come into play later. You'll just have to read and find out now won't you :P**

**Irish: Nice ta meet ya :) haha. I must stink with all that rain there now. Flooding and all. Oh and I love your story Wish. ^^.**

**Jarno: Actually I was going for a Tien Vs. Goku sort of thing because if I remember correctly, in Dragon Ball while Goku and Tien fought at the tournament, Tein disappeared and Goku was still Visible. Maybe it's just me :/ Not trying to be rude but if you go on to say that piccolo is much stronger then Tein I will agree with you... but what if Gohan is much stronger then Piccolo? But you know... I am apparently crazy.. -_-**

**Any who..**

**Chapter 25: Pieces put together.**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

**{ Videl's POV }**

I had long since pulled Gohan away from the small crowd. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I wanted time with Gohan. And these new people made me feel uneasy. Not that they were bad or anything. If they were friends with Gohan and Bulma I'm sure they were good. I just don't know. I looked up at Gohan whose eyes were locked on the sparing going on.

"Gohan." I said, wanting his attention.

"Yeah Videl?" he asked.

"You seem to know these people really well." I said slowly. "Would you mind telling me about them?"

He looked down at me, questioningly at first, but a smile spread across his face.

"I don't see why not." he said. "That man that came in first, Piccolo, he was in the 23rd world martial arts Tournament. He fought against my dad. After my dad won, later on he decided to team up with him to defeat the guy who kidnapped me,"

"You got kidnapped?" I questioned just quiet enough that no one else could hear me.. at least I hoped no one did.

I watched as he blinks a few times. "Uh.. I'll explain that if you let me." he said. I nodded and listened intently as he continued. "Uh, where was I? Oh yeah! Well piccolo teamed up with my dad. The kidnapper was really powerful and the only way they could save me was if they worked together. My dad was uh.. Kind of put out of action for a while because to win he had to hold the man while Piccolo.. got rid of him." He paused for a moment before the smile on his face grew wider. "I didn't get to go home anyway." he laughed. "Instead of the other man kidnapping me Piccolo did."

"And you laugh about this?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Piccolo trained me then. I'm happy he took me but back then I thought he was the meanest person ever. I have nothing but respect for him."

I dared a look at the green man and was surprised when I saw his eyes on us with a smirk.

"Can he hear us?" I asked.

"Yep." was his simple answer.

I looked back over at Piccolo. His eyes had moved elsewhere.

"Okay." I said slowly.

"Krillin trained with my dad when they were kids." he moved on. "He told me he saw my dad as a rival and he hated him at a time. But as time went on, they developed a close relationship with dad and me too. Krillin, Bulma and I even went on a space trip when I was little. To a planet called Namek. Then the Androids came and he fell in love with 18, which I thought was really weird at the time. After the cell games, he and 18 settled down and had Marron." he finished pointing to the little girl over with Trunks and Goten.

"Yamcha," he began and my eyes wondered over to the man with interest. I saw him sitting in the same seat looking rather annoyed as they was a circle of students around him. A strange cat like creature sat near him and they seemed to be talking. "the bandit, stopped my dad and Bulma when they first started to hunt the dragon balls." Gohan laughed. "He wanted to wish he wouldn't get nervous around women again. He switches sides and becomes a Z Fighter. He even dated Bulma for awhile. He was a student of Master Roshi's. He joined the Titans awhile ago but he left to fight with the Z gang. After the attack of the androids, he quit fighting, saying he was weak in comparison to us, and went back to playing Baseball. Puar is his companion."

I figured that was the cat like creature. I watched as he laughed. She even laughed sheepishly at how her fellow students were acting around these guests.

"The old man that came in, that was their teacher, along with my dad's. Master Roshi."

"You mean _the_ invincible Master Roshi?" I questioned.

He simply nodded and went on. "He's ancient. And while he may be wise the man is, as Bulma would put it, 'A no good dirty pervert'. Roshi seams frail upon first look but as he demonstrated, he is very powerful. He trained my dad's grandpa Gohan, and my mother's father the Ox King."

"Your grandfather is the Ox King?" I questioned in a whisper.

I watched as a sheepish smile spread across his face. "Uh... Yeah he sure is." he said with a laugh. "Anyway, Roshi is wise and blah blah blah... Oh, he's a gentle person, who simply loves life and its simple pleasures. And boy when he gets cranky.. I sure don't want to be around!"

"I see." I mumbled. I have heard stories about Master Roshi. I thought he was dead though and they were all just that. Stories.

"Chichi, my mom," Gohan went on catching my attention again. My eyes wondered over to his mother who was sitting a way off with Goku. She seemed happy to be there just enjoying his company. The two just sat and talked. I felt a small small pull at the corners of my lips. "She's pretty protective over us." he said sheepishly. "She didn't want me to be around dad's friends or his lifestyle because of the constant conflict. She always pushed me into studying instead, but that never really turned out well. She didn't do it to Goten because he's to much like dad. She made it to the quarter-finals of the 23rd Budokai to fight me dad. See my dad and mom first met when they were kids, and my dad promised he would marry her but he didn't really know what that meant. Mom got mad and went to confront him and when all is said and done she has him fulfill the promise he made her. Then they had me and Goten..."

"Are they happy?" I asked, think about how he said Chichi had Goku fulfill his promise. What if he didn't want to?

"Yeah." Gohan said confused. "Why?"

"Oh it's nothing." I said quickly.. and embarrassed. "What about your dad?"

"Oh my dad. Well my dad is really powerful. He's kind, not to bright, and dedicated to beating the living hell out of evil. Vegeta mention that my dad was actually sent to Earth to prepare it for conquest, he hit his head as a kid and his mind was cleared of the natural inclination toward world domination. It's pretty funny but.. he eventually became the planet's greatest hero."

I sat and contemplated. All of these fighters were so well known. But my theory... It would go out the door. These people, were the supposed 'Mysterious' fighters that went into hiding after the Cell Games. But as I think about it, the more it seems to make sense. Krillin and Piccolo had definitively been there. There was no one else on Earth that I knew of at least that even remotely looked like Piccolo. Krill looked exactly the same as the bald guy I remembered. I don't really remember if Yamcha was there or not but I was guessing he was too. The first one that had arrived was Vegeta no doubt. Same scowl and everything. Wasn't there a three eyed man too? And someone with purple hair. He looked oddly like little Trunks but that's just crazy. But this theory didn't give me the identity of my childhood hero. The little boy.

_There was a blond haired man with his hand on cell and two fingers to his forehead. There were gasps as the students watched the touching scene between father and son. "I'm proud of you son." he said before disappearing causing the boy who the class figured out was the Delivery Boy, cry out. i watch with wide eyes. i couldn't believe this little kid was even thinking of fighting with the monster Cell. I had seen him all those years ago on T.V. But, even now I can't believe it._

_"Daddy!" the little boy cried as his father disappeared from the screen. He slammed his fists to the ground._

_I looked over at Gohan. His eyes were glued to the screen and even in the dimmed light, I could tell he was upset._

~~~ ( ( …. ) ) ~~~

"_Anyway, after not so recent events, we all decided we were going to get together more often and stay in contact so we would never lose track of each other. I mean, after Goku died,"_

"_DIED?" The other students shouted._

"_Oh.. Crap." Bulma said. "Well yeah..." Bulma said glancing down at Gohan. "During the Cell games, Cell went into self destruct mode after getting his ass kicked around to much. He was going to take Earth with him. It seemed it was the end for everyone but Goku had a plan. He walked over to Cell and after saying goodbye to everyone there, he teleported Cell and himself far away so no one would get hurt. He got caught in the explosion."_

~~~ ( ( End ) ) ~~~

So, both of these men, died the same way. It can only mean one thing... The were one and the same. And if this were true which now I believe wholeheartedly that it is, The father of the Delivery Boy was Goku. And his only sons were Gohan and Goten. I have finally put the puzzle together. The Delivery Boy was Gohan! But how did he change his hair color? His eye color? It seemed like I was going somewhere but now I just needed proof for my seemingly flawless theory.

_'Don't do anything special my ass!'_ I thought sending a hard glance up at Gohan. _'Tell me the truth.'_

It would be awesome if I could just get him to tell me. What was so important that he couldn't tell me.

"Thanks for the information." I said slowly.

He looked down at me with a curious look on his face. I couldn't help but smile. I had found me hero after all. At least I think I did. I need hard evidence first. But in the mean time, he is. Hard to think shy Gohan was actually him. But who knows maybe he doesn't act the same around these people then he does around us. He was already proving that.

The thought was sudden. My already developing feelings for the 'Nerd-Boy', didn't mind it either. From my seat next to him, I grabbed the collar of his gi and pulled him down to my level. The sane part of me screamed not to do this, but I guess something else inside took over. The question in his eyes made me smile as I pulled him in for a kiss.

_'Thank you.' _I thought. _'Now if only I could get you to tell me more.'_

"Damn Gohan!" I heard two of the adults call. I could hear their smirks. Apparently he could to because as we broke the kiss he looked at me with a crimson blush. The heat rushed to my face as well as it dawned on me what I had just done. I hadn't been thinking. I turned away quickly.

I didn't want to look up. The looks that most likely were directed our way. I chanced a glance at him. He sat dumbstruck with his eyes averted as well.

~~~~ ( ( Normal POV ) ) ~~~~

'And so it begins." Vegeta muttered with a smirk.

Bulma looked up at him questioningly. Seeing his wife's confused state, his smirk grew wider.

"If our... suspicion is true, It shouldn't take them to long to realize it." He said.

"I see." Bulma said looking back over to the blushing teens.

That is before she turned to Chichi.

"CHICHI DID YOU SEE THAT?" she called loudly. She ran over to the younger woman and they began their plotting.


	26. Human Ways

**Bwahahahaha! I love writing from Videl POV. It tends to make me laugh when I go back and reread it. I think I might start switching up the point of View. Might add something to the story and all. And I totally forgot..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED...( I could only dream. )**

**Zi-Dawg: Of course. You've got to the the grandbabies xD. Hahaha. I've sort of adapted the I WANT GRADBABIES to I WANT GODBABIES! Because of my close friends and all. Haha they think I'm nuts but they love me!**

**Shift: I'd love to! ^_^ And I'll run some ideas by you to see what you think.**

**Chichi: SHUT UP AND START THE STORY! I WANT MY GRANDBABIES!**

**Kistune: Y-Yes ma'am! O_O**

**C-Chapter 26: Human Ways**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

"So Bulma you've noticed her before right? What do you know about her? Tell me everything." Chichi asked quickly.

"Keep your voice down Chichi." Bulma said. "If those two hear this it will be the end. Game over."

"I don't understand why your all hush hush you two." Goku said from his seat looking down at his wife and best friend in question.

"Goku, why don't you just go over and do something with the others." Bulma said with a smile.

Goku, with a pout, got up from his spot on the soft grass and walked over to the other Z- Warriors. Occasionally he would hear the women say things along the lines of, 'Yes that will work perfectly!' or 'He'll thank us for this later.' He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something latch onto his pant leg. He looked down and saw one of the Orange Star students. He looked down at him confused, then looked up at the others. Vegeta growled and sent an icy glare at the teen. Krillin shook his head before turning to make his way over to his (Goku's) son. Yamcha looked at him with what seemed like pity for the boy. Master Roshi was laughing his ass off. What the hell happened?

Goku looked back down at the blond students questioningly. "Uh... Can I help you?" he asked.

The student looked up. Long blond hair falling down his back as he looked up into Goku's face. The rosy red bump on his head seemed to throb.

Goku tilted his head quizzically as the boy said nothing.

"I... I challenged Mr. Vegeta.." The strange boy managed to get out.

Goku blinked a few times, before falling to his back. The other students watched as the muscled black haired man fell to the ground laughing.

"Wh.. What?" They heard him laugh out. "Th-That's amazing! How long did you last?"

"Uh... Well... I... Um."

"He didn't last Kakarrot." Vegeta growled. "Like a pathetic human such as him could last longer then a minute with me."

Goku stopped laughing and regained his composure.

"It's a bad idea to mess with Vegeta." they heard Krillin call over his shoulder. Krillin turned back to the unsuspecting. As he reached his best friends eldest son he squatted next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder gaining their attention. "So Gohan," he started. "Who's your lady friend. You two seem pretty close." He wriggled his eyebrow as he smirked at the younger man.

Gohan lost the words in his mouth. He stumbled around with them trying to make something come out. Videl just blushed and looked away from the bald man. He chuckled.

"I see." he said. "So how far.."

"KRILLIN PLEASE!" Gohan shouted before his friend could finish his sentence.

Krillin quirked an eyebrow at Gohan. Gohan felt heat burn dully behind his cheeks and he looked away from his friend. Krillin, after a moment, looked toward Videl.

"So what is your name?" he asked.

"Videl Satan." Videl answered slowly.

"S-Satan?" Krillin asked slowly.

Videl nodded. There was a moment of silence before Krillin turned and took of to the seated baseball player.

Videl watched curiously, wondering what was going on before Yamcha and Krillin fell over laughing. She could just make out Yamcha's voice.

"That idiot actually has a daughter?" he said loudly while laughing.

"What was that all about?" Videl asked looking at Gohan wondering why her name had caused such a big fuss.

"Uh.. Well.." Gohan said trying to come up with something to tell her. "The name Satan brings up some uh... interesting memories."

Videl knew he wasn't technically lying. If she remembered correctly, her father had acted his usual at the cell games. This added to her theory that they had been at the Cell games. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Finding out one of the worlds secrets alone could make anyone smile but the fact that she was a close friend to him. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Gohan spoke again.

"So Videl... Where does that...uh..leave us?"

"Honestly Gohan," she started before looking up at him with a smile. "I don't know. For me, this is the first time anything like this has happened. But... I liked it." she finished softly.

Gohan looked down at her. He couldn't help the crimson blush that spread across his face.

"I... did too Videl." he said slowly at the beginning.

"Well, If we both liked it..." Videl started.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Gohan finished.

"Yes." she said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Nether knew that the other was doing a mental dance. From his spot Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Human ways." he grumbled.

There was a hiss signaling the arrival of yet another person. All eyes turned to the door. Two figures stood there. One was rather short and from what Videl could see had pale skin, it almost seemed it was white, with rosy red cheeks. He didn't seem to powerful but if she had learned anything, it was to not judge by appearances. The other on the other hand, was a tall, well built looking man. Even with a coat on, Videl could make out the outline of this man's muscles. The two moved to take off their hats and as soon as the taller one did she recognized him from somewhere. It shouldn't be hard to remember though seeing as the man had three eyes. Maybe she watched him fight when she was little when her father taught her what was 'right' and 'wrong'.

"Hey!" she heard Yamcha and Krillin say. "Tien how have you been?"

_'Tien.'_ Videl thought thinking over the name. _'Tien... Shinhan?'_

That would make sense. She knew that name.

"_Now Videl," her father said. "This is a fight from the 22nd world Martial Arts Tournament. Back then, the fighters didn't have the decency to fight fair. They use all of these light tricks. I want you to know that that is disgraceful."_

"_Yes daddy."_

Videl couldn't help but roll her eyes. So this was Tien Shinhan, winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. She watched as he made his way over to the other fighters. She noticed the curious looks he was sending the other students. Yamcha shook the man's hand as did Krillin. Goku being the last grabbed his hand in a firm hand shake. She watched at he grinned and pulled the man into a friendly hug.

"It's been awhile Tein." she heard him say. "You too Chiaotzu."

The shorter man nodded with a smile on his face.

**Really short chapter here. We got the arrival of Tein and Chiaotzu. What will come with them?**

**The world may never know! Okay it may buuut until then... :P**


	27. Tien's Surprise Target Practice

**Okay so I think last chapter was boring... Well it was boring to write. So I'm going to try to pick things up in this chapter ^^ Working on my next Dragon Ball Z fic. Have the prologue done... but I'm not sure if I should post it yet. It's closer I think to the genre I like to write. To tell you all the truth, I have no experience in Humor. It's weird because I like writing Tragedies and hurt/comfort, but it's been loads of fun writing this hahaha. **

**Zi-Dawg: Great minds do think alike xD**

**Ladylaide: Well that was her first thought but she didn't really believe it then. Hope that makes a little more sense. I should have pointed that out. ^^' My bad.**

**Chapter 27: Tein's surprise. Target Practice distraction. **

**~~~ On To the Story! ~~~**

"So what brings you here Tein? We almost never see you anymore." Yamcha asked.

"Well I actually came here for Goku, but if you all don't mind me staying..."

"Of course not!" Bulma called to Tein with a smile. "All friends are welcome Tein. Anytime."

Tein nodded and smiled in her direction.

"So Tein." Goku started. "Why did you need me?"

Tein nodded and from his pocket, he pulled out a small orange sphere. The students watched curiously as he tossed it to Goku.

"I found this while training. I brought it to you because I thought you still collected them for fun. And even if you're not. I thought with you it'd be in good hands."

The students craned their necks to catch a glimpse of what it was. Goku looked from Tein to the ball in his hands. A smile spread across Goku's face.

"The six star ball." Tein said.

"Three down four to go." Goku said. The students watched as Goku threw the ball into the air before catching it again. "Thanks Tien."

"No problem." Tein said before taking a seat near Yamcha in the grass.

"So what have you been doing for the past few years Tein?" Krillin asked.

They looked curiously at him when they noticed the three eyed man flinch.

"R-Running." he said.

"Running? You? From what?" Yamcha asked shocked.

"From L-"

He was cut short when there was a hiss. Yet another had arrived. But who? Everyone turned to the door. A slender woman with dark blue hair stood at the door. She looked around the room with a scowl on her face.

"H-Hey Launch." Tein said with a nervous grin.

When the name had been said, the group that knew her felt their jaw fall open.

"Tein I can't believe you." She said storming over to him. "There was a get together and you didn't tell me."

"L-Launch, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking..."

"You sure weren't." Launch said. She looked away. "Hey Bulma long time no see! And you too Master Roshi."

"My my. It's great to see you again Launch. How about a hello glad to see you again kiss."

"No thanks Roshi." she said slowly. **(( A/N: Yes Launch isn't so dim anymore.))**

The new woman turned her attention to the others. "Wow it's been so long guys!" she said with a smile.

"Uh.. Gohan," Videl started. "Who's that?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know." Gohan replied.

"Sure has." Krillin said. "So Launch, what have you been up to sense you ran off?"

Launch blushed. "Well I went after Tein of course."

"So Tien... You and her?" Yamcha said teasingly.

Tien just grinned as Launch made her way over to him.

"I'm still mad at you." She said with a huff as she took a seat next to him. She turned her attention to Yamcha. "And what's wrong with you Yamcha? You don't look to good."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "That idiot Tora came to practice sick. So instead of sitting out like a smart person, he came and got me sick. I did manage to pay him back though." Yamcha finished while cracking his knuckles. The students gulped at the dark undertones while the others just laughed.

"Same ol' Yamcha." the heard one of them say.

"Oh Vegeta dear." Bulma called with a sinister grin.

Vegeta looked over and smirked. He moved from his spot by the wall and made his way over to his mate.

"I must say I love that look on your face Bulma." the prince said as he reached them. "What do you need?"

"Use Gohan for target practice. Just make sure you don't hit the other students." Bulma said.

"What not my baby!" Chichi hissed.

"Don't worry." Bulma said. "And Vegeta, when I yell at you, don't back talk me."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. He shrugged it off however at the thought of some training. He took a few steps away from the two women and extended his hand toward Gohan. He sent a ki blast his way. The students shrieked when their fellow student was engulfed in the light. Videl jumped away a few feet with a surprised shriek. When the dust faded, Gohan stood in the center of a small crater. His gi ripped. He growled and sent an annoyed glare at Vegeta.

"What the hell was that for?" He questioned.

His only answer was a chuckle and another blast sent his way. Aware that this one was coming he deflected it and growled in annoyance again Vegeta didn't know what his mate was up to but he sure didn't mind if it meant he got to do this. He sent a few more blasts at Gohan making sure to avoid the other students as he was directed before he heard Bulma yell from behind him.

"NO KI BLASTS IN HERE! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" she roared.

Vegeta smirked.

_'So that was her plan.'_ he thought. He chucked closed the distance between Gohan and himself. The other people in the room, bar Chichi, Bulma, and Piccolo (who heard the whole thing), watched the scene with curiosity. The Z gang with an amused curiosity, and the students with a frightened curiosity. Vegeta grabbed the remains of Gohan's collar and forcefully dragged the boy out of the room, so his and Kakarrot's mate could get to work.

As the doors closed behind them, the students could faintly hear Vegeta's laughter as another explosion reverberated off of the dome walls.

"Looks like Gohan gets to have all the fun." Krillin said sarcastically.

"No kidding." Yamcha said with a smile.

Bulma and Chichi, using new found speed, rushed over to Videl. The two women drug the girl away causing even more confusion.

"Uh.. Goku... What's your wife planning?" Krillin asked looking in their direction.

"Beats me." Goku answered simply.

The students couldn't keep up with these people. What in Kami's name was wrong with them? Finally one of them decided to bring up a forgotten question that had been drown out of all of there thoughts.

"Excuse me Mr. Son but.. uh... What exactly was the ball?" Jin asked. **((A/N: Oh no... It's Jin. How will they react to this smart ass?))**

"Ball?" Goku asked. "Oh the ball! He said remembering the dragon ball he had placed in his pocket. He pulled it out again and showed it to them. "This is a dragon ball." he said.

There were 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' as the students looked at the little orange sphere. All of them except the few how still believed they were experts.

"That can't be a Dragon Ball." one of them said. "The Dragon Balls are much bigger then that."

"No. Unless this is a fake, which I doubt, this is a real Dragon Ball." Goku said surely.

"Impossible. Plus, it's stars are more rounded too."

"And the color is all wrong. The ball itself is a tenne orange and the stars are rosewood red."

"Don't forget they are transparent."

"Kami." Krillin said. "They're almost as clueless as Satan was when he fought Cell."

"Listen, I don't know where you all are getting your information, but it's dead wrong." Yamcha said a little annoyed. "Despite what you all think this is a real Dragon Ball."

A blond student walked forward. She looked at it as Goku held it in her hand. She picked it up out of his hands and held it up.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Erasa exclaimed.

The adults around her sweat dropped.

"Be careful Erasa." One of the so called experts warned. "That ball, if what they say is true, is extremely fragile."

"Okay." the blond girl said before the ball slipped from her grasp. She shrieked and fell down to catch it it time. She let out a relieved sigh and carefully placed it back in Goku's hands.

Goku laughed causing Erasa to look up at him in Confusion. "It's not as fragile as you might think." he said. As if to demonstrate, Goku tossed the ball up, caught it, and tossed it 'gently' so he wouldn't break anything else or make the ball burst from the dome and fly off to who knows where. As the ball left his fingers the experts yelled and screamed at the man's stupidity.

"Are you insane?" One of them yelled shocked at Goku.

Goku looked at them confused and they looked at him like he was mental.

"No. I'm pretty same. I'm not to sure about you guys though." he said causing the others to fall back animatedly.

"Now for the proof." Goku said. The students watched amazed as Goku disappeared from sight before reappearing a second later. In his hand he held a perfect orange sphere that didn't have a scratch on it.

"The guardian of Earth made the Dragon Balls. I'm sure he's smart enough to make them durable." Goku chuckled with a grin.

~~~~ ( ( Bulma, Chichi, & Videl ) ) ~~~~

Videl struggled against the two women as they pulled her farther away from the group. When the finally stopped, Videl was thrown off balance and fell to her butt. She looked up at the two adults like they were crazy.

"What is this all about?" she questioned looking up at them.

They looked at each other seriously before nodding. In an instant they were down on the ground with her smiling like loons.

"So your name is Videl?" Chichi asked. "Videl Satan? And your father is Hercule?"

"Y-Yeah." Videl answered shakily wondering where this was going to go.

"So how did you and Gohan meet?" she asked.

"Well first it was at a crime scene before school. I didn't know who he was so I didn't say much to him then but then he was the new kid in my class so.." she trailed off.

"So you guys talk a lot." Bulma said more then asked.

"Well yeah." Videl said.

"Have you guys done _that_ more then once?" Chichi asked.

"Well no." Videl said slowly. "That was uh.. just a..."

"Oh don't deny it girl. We can see that you and Gohan are like this." Bulma said crossing her fingers with a wink.

"Has he told you anything important?" Chichi asked.

"Well I sort of found out a lot on my own thanks to Bulma." Videl said.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked questioningly turning toward her friend.

"I believe I mentioned the word Saiyan around her and she went and asked Vegeta about it." Bulma said with a grin.

"So you know about saiyans already?" Chichi asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you know everything about them?"

"Everything?" Videl asked confused. There was still more?

"I take that as a no. But don't worry. I'm sure he'll tell you over time." Chichi said with a smile.

"What do you know?" Bulma asked.

"Well I know that they were a warrior race from the planet Vegeta. They look like normal humans and they are tougher too." Videl said. "I know that Gohan is only half saiyan because his mom was human and his dad was originally sent here to eradicate life. That about sums up what I know."

Chichi and Bulma shared a smile. Gohan wasn't completely lying to this girl. Should they warn her or just let things play out? They went with the later of the two.

"Well don't worry. I'm sure he'll tell you everything as time goes along." Bulma said.

"Everything?" Videl questioned again. What do they mean by everything?

"So what else do you know?" Bulma asked thinking of the cell games.

"Not much really." Videl said. She wasn't going to reveal her theory to them in case it happened to be wrong.

Suddenly an orange blur passed by over head gaining their attention for a seconded before Bulma and Chichi went back to their questioning. Then there was a gust of wind that threatened to knock the three to there backs. The gust happened twice. Bulma and Chichi looked over their shoulders.

"Goku." Bulma said with a sigh.

Chichi just smiled.

Thinking she had found an opening, Videl was about to make a break for it, but the two women turned back to her before she had time to get away.

"And where do you think you're going my dear?" Bulma asked with a grin.

"Uh.. I was just.."

"Oh no you weren't." Chichi said. "I plan to sit and have a nice conversation with my future daughter-in-law."

Videl's jaw dropped. She was stunned and couldn't find any words to say. _'Where did she get that idea from?' _Videl thought.

"Just think of that as an... initiation Videl." Bulma said.

"I-Initiation?" Videl stuttered in question.

Bulma nodded her head with a grin.

"And can I ask what for?"

"The life with a saiyan of course." the two older women said at the same time.

_'Life with a saiyan.'_

Videl wasn't going to lie to herself. At this point she really didn't mind that thought. She actually like it. Gohan made her like that thought.


	28. Trade

**Hello. Next Chapter. To tell you the truth I'm hitting writers block. I hate Writer's Block. It makes me want to punch something! In hulk Voice: KITSUNE SMASH!**

**Okay now that I have that out of my system... I can't wait for the Son Home :D Bwahahaha. When I read other stories like this that's what I look forward to. That's also one of the reasons I started this fic. No one seems to make it that far :( Depressing.**

**Zi-Dawg: Oh my god! I can't believe I did that! And it wasn't just a few times. I totally knew it was Tien but I guess I second Guessed myself. _ That's embarrassing...**

**Chapter 27: Trade. **

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

"Oh come on brat at least I left your pants intact." Vegeta said with a vicious smirk as they reentered the garden.

Gohan glared daggers at the older saiyan. True to the older Saiyan's words, the students turned to see their classmate's gi shirt in only tattered remains. It seemed to them Vegeta had won round two.

After Vegeta clapped Gohan on the back with a smirk on his face, he made his way back over to the wall in which he had been leaning against eairlier. The smirk fell into that of a scowl.

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Videl. "Well Videl, maybe we can continue this later, but I think Gohan would get curious and try to listen in."

"Why would it matter?" Videl asked confused.

"Well I'm sure Gohan wants to tell you everything himself. He's just a little.. slow about it." Chichi offered with a smile pushing herself to her feet. Bulma got to her feet as well. She noticed two certain chibis, and a full grown version, drooling over by the table that contained the food. She smiled and laughed lightly showing chichi the amusing sight.

"Well Videl, It was great to meet you." Chichi said with a smile.

"You too." Videl said slowly watching the two women walk off chatting happily making their way over to the three.

Gohan had already been making his way back over sending suspicious looks in the direction of his mother and friend. He stopped next to Videl and pulled his eyes away from them and directed them down to her. He smiled and plopped back down next to her. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Bulma just introduced your mom that's all." Videl said.

"Oh really?' he questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep." Videl replied with a smile.

He gave her an 'okay I'll believe you this time' face, which caused her to giggle. Then there was a roar that wased over the room. The roar in which belonged to none other then Bulma.

"ALRIGHT KIDDIES!" she called. "LESSON NUMBER ONE, DANCING!"

The lights dimmed and music began to play as soon as she finnished her statement. Color changing spotlights began to twirl around. All of this caused the students to cheer.. They rushed over to the area the lights were and were the music was loudest and let loose. Vegeta and Piccolo watched uniterested until Bulma danced over to her husband inticingly causeing the man to grin and make his way over to her. Piccolo watched in slight disgust.

"Come on Gohan!" Videl said with a smile. "Come dance with me!"

"But I can't dance Videl!" he called out in protest.

The black haired teen smiled and jumped to her feet. She grabbed Gohan's hands and pulled Gohan to his feet and out into the 'dance floor'. "Then we'll trade." she said. "You taught me to fly, so I'll teach you to dance."

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Gohan smiled at the fact that he was currently 'dancing' with the girl of his dreams.

"You weren't kidding me" Videl said with a soft smile.

"You thought I was joking?" Gohan asked quiking an eyebrow again.

Gohan stood next to her rocking back and form moving his arms in a sort of up and down motion. Videl shorted and stopped him. She got into a sort of thinking pose. She snapped her finders and looked up at Gohan. The boy looked down at her contemplating whether he should run or not. She turned away from him. Videl looked over her shoulder at him. She gave a fake sigh.

"I guess I'll just have to go dance with someone else then.

She barely got a step away before she felt Gohan's arm wrap around her waist. She smirked to herself and twisted to face him, his arm still around her. As if on cue, the music slowed. Gohan took a glance at Bulma and saw her smirk. Videl snaked her arms around his neck. Her finger gently finding their way into his hair. She found it rather soft. Softer then it looked. She couldn't even feel a trace of hair gel. Videl smiled when she felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He had a nervous look on his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

The two began to sway to the music. Videl rested her head against his chest with a content smile. Gohan pulled her in as close as he could get her. Yamcha let out a wolf whistle causing the others to titter. Gohan looked up and smiled. Bulma had pulled a reluctant Vegeta out onto the floor again. Marron pulled out her parents as she wanted to dance with them both. His mother and Father walked out hand in hand both smiling down at each other. Even Launch pulled Tien out for a dance. He turned his head back down to look at Videl who looked up at him as well with a smile.

"And you said you can't dance." Videl said with a smirk as the music slowed to a stop.

Gohan grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"He just needed a little jump start." Erasa said from behind the two. A wide grin threatened to split her face into two.

Now Videl shared the sheepish grin with Gohan who was laughing as well. It looks creepy to Erasa. The look they both had looked scary alike, but she brushed it off. "I would avoid Sharpner tho if I were you." she said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Gohan asked.

"He's out for your blood Gohan. When he saw you two dancing like that he got so angry."

"SHARPNER SMASH!" Videl said imitating the Hulk causing the three to erupt into side splitting laughter.

"T-That was great Videl!" Erasa said threw her giggles.

"Oh you know.." Videl laughed. "I try my best."

"Sharpner smash?" came a voice from behind them. Said blond boy looked at the three annoyed. There was a moments pause before they found themselves in a new fit. Sharpner growl before he sighed looking down at the grass sadly.

"Just wait until the tournament." He pouted. "Then I'll show you. I'll show you all."

"Show us what?" the blue haired woman named Launch asked tilting her head to the side curiosly.

"That I'm the best. I will be the champ." the blond said.

Piccolo and the others snorted. "Good luck with that." he said with a smile.

"Sharpner we've been over this." Erasa said slowly. "You. Can't. Win."

"That's putting it in a nice way." Yamcha said. "Listen kid. I've been in three tournaments, each time I've had my ass handed to me. Don't be so arrogant. You might be surprised."

"Not to mention the fact I will be participating and I had you clinging to Kakarott's leg in less then a few minutes." Vegeta said with a smirk. "You wouldn't even last against my son."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Sharpner said sadly.

"You've got to face facts sometime."


	29. Just a sip

**Hello Everyone. Last Chapter has been edited and changed so if you haven't you might want to check it out. It was just the dance part because of my recycling which I apologize for because I was totally at a lose and didn't want to make you all wait anymore. _**

**Shift: That's depressing. I hope you get out of it. **

**WhyAnimeIsAddicting: See above. Sorry you wasted your time. **

**Zi-Dawg: "Punch that bitch" Had me rollin'. Haha**

**Anyway.**

**Chapter 29: Just a sip.**

**(( Based on events that happened at my cousin's graduation party. ))**

**~~~~ On to the Story! ~~~~**

Videl heard Gohan's stomach rumble over the music. When she looked up at him he scratched the back of his neck with a grin. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him before walking over to the tabled of food. Still not use to the way he eats, Videl felt her stomach lurch as he piled food upon the plate. She herself grabbed a bit of food.

Videl found a seat and had already begun to eat when Gohan reached her. Videl in mid bite looked at the mountain in front of her. She slowly took a bit of the burger she had gotten. She watched as Gohan's hands moved in a blur and the mountain was soon reduced to nothing but a few crumbs. And Videl hadn't even finished her burger yet.

Then there was a noise. Strange chuckling in her ear. She turned her head to see Master Roshi. The man sat right next to her, rather closely at that. His face was flushed a rosy tint as he grinned widely at her.

"My my Gohan." he said. "You sure do know how to pick em'."

Videl felt her mouth drop open. Master Roshi turned his head and laughed looking at the stunned, embarrassed face of the young saiyan. That's when Videl noticed the cups in his hands. As he reached over and offered one to Gohan she looked at the elder man questioningly.

"Come Drink with me Gohan!" The man exclaimed.

Videl took a second look at the cup. Filled to the brim with what she now suspected was alcohol. It shook in his hands as they were unsteady as he tried to get the boy to take the cup. Gohan just shook his head with a sign.

"Leave it you you Mast Roshi." he mumbled. "You know I can't drink Roshi. Besides, I don't think mom would be to happy if I did."

The elder man frowned before pulling away. He sat down with what was supposed to be a cute pouty face but the man couldn't pull it off. He turned looking for a new drinking buddy.

"Goten!" He called getting shakily to his feet. Videl and Gohan sweat dropped as they watched him stagger in the direction of the youngest demi-saiyan, who had stopped playing and was looking at the older man curiously. "Goten you're not a pussy are you? You'll drink with me right?"

"What's a... pussy?" Goten questioned causing the older man's face to fall.

"YOU POOR BOY!" Roshi exclaimed with anime tears. "WE MUST GET YOU EDUCATED! Here take this drink and I'll teach ya.."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Chichi roared stomping over to the two as Roshi handed her son the drink. "YOU WILL NOT CORUPT MY BABY!" From no where she pulled out her new cast iron frying pan. She took her aim and with all her might smashed it down to the turtle hermit's head sending him back a good way. Chichi knelt down and took the cup from Goten's hand and shooed him off to play again. She dropped the cup to the ground allowing the contents to spill causing the recovering Master Roshi to cry at the waste.

Gohan sweat dropped again as the scene played out. The students all watched scared that his mother would turn the pan against them. Chichi turned away from the man with a smile.

After Roshi had moved on from the spilled alcohol, he moved on with his search for a drinking partner. Not feeling like being denied, Roshi thought he had come up with the best idea. He slyly made his way over to the table of food. Pulling out his bottle of alcohol, and finding the bowl of punch, he added his own ingredient.

~~~~ ( ( …. ) ) ~~~~

Roshi hiccuped, waiting for his first pray. He laughed as a blond student danced over to the punch bowl to get herself a drink. As she got herself a glass and took a drink, Roshi laughed harder.

"Wow this is great!" Erasa exclaimed taking the cup from her mouth. She disposed of the paper cup and danced back over to the dance floor.

"Roshi."Tien said giving the elder man a suspicious look. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing!" Roshi said waving him off. "You look thirsty Tien. I heard the punch was good. Haven't had any myself though."

Tien looked at the punch and back to the master. "Well, I am rather parched. Launch loves to dance."

As Tien got himself a cup, Roshi chuckled to himself. Her watched as the younger man smiled and went for a second drink. And then a third.

"You weren't kidding that was great!" Tien said with a grin.

"Are you feeling okay Tien?" Roshi questioned.

"Okay?" Tien said with wide grin. "I feel fantastic!"

"Woohoo!" Roshi exclaimed.

Tien laughed loudly. The others looked over and saw the man hunched slightly as he laughed. They just figured that Roshi had said something funny so they turned back to what they were doing.

"Share a drink with me Tien." Roshi said with a smile.

"Okay master." Tien said slightly flushed.

Roshi got the two drinks. He gave one to Tien and started to count.

"One... Two... Three!" he and the two chugged the drink as fast as they could.

Bulma quirked an eyebrow as she watched at scene unfold. The two, flushed faced, tittered and the acting was rather strange. At least on Tien's part. She growled in slight annoyance.

_'The poor students..'_ she thought. _'I hope their ready for this.'_

Bulma walked over the the other blue haired woman, seeming to have pulled a feather out of no where. Launch, who had also noticed the strange scene, hadn't noticed Bulma stop beside her lightly waving the feather on her nose. Her face scrunched up for a moment.

"Ah...Ah... AH-COO!"

"Bless you." some of the students said before noticing the change and running for immediate cover. Even Krillin and Yamcha did remembering how violent Launch was when she was a blond.

"Say.." Launch said reconsigning that the two were drunk. She stormed over to the two leaving foot prints behind. She glared at the two and growled. "How come you didn't invite me to come and drink with you huh?" she questioned.

Bulma sweat dropped. Launch was supposed to beat some since into them not join them. She heard an 'eep' after the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Who's the scary blond?" Sharpner whispered loudly to the other three.

"I don't know." Erasa said. "She looking like that blue haired lady."

"Launch?" Videl asked. "But how did she change her hair color?"

"When she sneezes, her personality changes." Goku said surprising the four. "So does her hair."

"So what happens now?" Erasa asked.

"Don't know. She won't change until she sneezes again."

"Say. Mr. Son. What is her personality like now?"Sharpner questioned looking at the blond woman as she shot a few rounds at the two other men.

"I'd say violent and down right crazy." Krillin said from behind Goku.

"That would about sum it all up." Goku said with a grin.

"Hey Goku remember when she shot at you because you two had to share a bed and she sneezed in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah." Goku laughed. "It was rude though. She didn't have to go and pull a gun on me."

Erasa and Sharpner looked at the man with eyes as big as dinner plates, their jaws scrapping the floor. Videl looked stunned. She didn't imagine that Gohan meant that tough. They surely didn't look tough enough to take a bullet.

"And how she always cleared the way at the tournaments." Krillin laughed along with his long time friend. "Good times. It's been a while since we last participated."

"We've been pretty busy." Goku joked.

"True." Krillin said. "I heard the caliber of difficulty dropped a ton. I'm not to sure it would really be worth entering anymore. I mean if Hercule can win and all."

"Mr. Satan is a great martial arts." Sharpner said breaking from his stunned state to defend the honor of Videl's father. He turned to said girl. "Are you going to let him talk about your dad like that Videl?"

Krillin looked at Videl before she answered. "Yes." she said simply not turning to face Sharpner. Back into his stunned state, Sharpner looked back and forth between Videl and Krillin who grinned and chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to participate this year."Goku said. "I think Gohan is two. Aren't you?" Goku asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course."

"If Kakarott is entering, then I am too." Vegeta called. "Time for our rematch."

"I'm not to sure they would really want you and Vegeta to fight there. I mean look back to the damage you and Piccolo made with Vegeta it's bound to be worse." Krillin said.

"Aw come on Krillin. It'll be fun." Goku said with a wide grin.

"Yeah Krillin." 18 said from behind him. "And I'm sure the prize for winning is quite handsome."

"Sure is." Krillin said. "Alright. I'll enter too. But man, I'm totally out of shape." he finished with a whine.

"Well then you'd better get to work huh?" Master Roshi called as he handed Launch a glass.

"You're one to talk." Krillin muttered with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you going to come back with us Yamcha?" he asked turning to the 'retired' martial artist.

The other man seemed to think about it. A smile spread across his face. "Sure I'll come." he said. A grin appeared on Krillin's face at the thought of them returning to the tournament... with a few additions. "But I'll stay in the crowd." Krillin's face fell slightly at what his friend had said.

"Oh come on Mr. Bandit sir." one of the students said. "You can do it."

Yamcha grinned. "Nope. I'm stayin' where I belong this time."

"That seems to be the smart move." Sharpner said. "It's good to know when you're washed.."

The blond's sentence was cut off when a hand was slapped over his mouth and he was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell was that Nerd-boy?" he questioned the black haired teen that had pulled him to the ground not noticing the looks being sent his way.

"Saving your skin that's what." Gohan said roughly. "Yamcha may have stopped fighting, but he still has enough to kick you can into the next week."

"Anyway." Bulma said looking away from the blond. "This is going to be interesting. If the level has gone down like you say, then it must have been extremely boring the last few tournaments."

"Humans wouldn't know a good fight if it punched them in the face." Piccolo said roughly, breaking his long silence.

"That's not true." someone else said. "Mr. Satan's match against Krowachki was a great fight."

Vegeta snorted while Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"And so was the Hercule Cell fight. To bad you didn't get to see it." Vegeta said glancing at Gohan. "I heard threw the grape vine it was.. devastating."

"Hell yeah it was!"

"Cell got his ass handed to him!"

"Mr. Satan is so cool."

Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Yes. But I plan to give the champ a run for his money." Krillin said.

"A little pip squeak like you?" Jin questioned. "I mean no offense but Hercule Satan could eat you for breakfast."

There was a loud bang. The sound of scull hitting metal. 18, with a frying pan in her grip, looked down at the nerdy looking boy blankly. "You should learn when to hold your tongue."

The Z gang blinked a few times, before laughter ensued. Strange behavior for 18. And when did she get a frying pan? Said woman blinked a few times in confusion before shrugging it off.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Launch guided a staggering, flushed Tien to the door.

"Goodbye everyone." she called. "See you... I don't really know when!"

"Wait!" Bulma called. "Won't we see you at the tournament?"

"I don't know." Launch said. "Tien said he wasn't sure he wanted to enter."

Launch waved and as the door closed behind her. Krillin, with Marron in his arms, turned to his remaining friends with a grin.

"It's been fun." he said readjusting Marron. "We gotta get Marron home. She looks dead on her feet."

Master Roshi staggered over to them. "Mind givin an... old man.. a ride home dear?"

"Uh... Sure master." Krillin said with a sweat drop.

"I should head out to." Yamcha said with a wave. "See ya at the tournament." he called as he disappeared.

"Same here." Krillin said. "Goodbye."

Bulma looked around at the remaining bodies in the room. Vegeta stood glaring at the students. Bulma could see that he was contemplating some more target practice. Goku was finishing off the rest of the food, big grin on his face while Chichi shook her head with a smile of her own. Goten and Trunks were currently trying to get Gohan to play with them. Gohan sighed and finally gave into there pleas. Piccolo had long since left, and the students had been long since left to there own devices.

Finally it was time for the Son family to leave. Goten, with his arms and legs wrapped around his older brother's leg, begging to stay with him.

"You would have to take that up with mom not me squirt." Gohan said looking down as he made his way over to his mother. The other students watched slightly amazed that the presents of his brother didn't seem to affect him at all. He didn't even look a little clumsy. As her eldest son reached her, Chichi smile brightly.

"Momma can I stay with Gohan?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I need you to help me at home."

"But momma, you have daddy to help you." Goten pointed out.

Helping his wife try to coax his son into coming home, Goku smiled. "But I don't know if I can do what momma wants all by myself. I'll need help too."

Chichi smiled when Goten grinned and agreed to come home. Once he had released his older brother, Chichi pulled the older demi-saiyan into a hug.

"See you in a few days dear." she said releasing him. Gohan nodded and smiled. Goku was next as he pulled his son into a hug.

"See you at home." Gohan said as his father let go.

"Bye Gohan."

As the door shut behind his family, Gohan turned with a sigh.

"Alright kiddies bed time. Big educational day ahead of us you know." Bulma called over the chatter of the students.

There was a groan as the students thought of the word education. As they slumped toward their rooms, they thought of how boring the day to come would be

~~~~ ( ( Videl & Gohan ) ) ~~~~

Videl yawned and slumped down in bed, not bothering to take a shower that night. She sighed as her muscles relaxed and she sunk into the bed.

"Tired much?" she heard Gohan asked.

She turned her head and saw Gohan in his own bed, shirtless as usual. He had a small playful smile playing at his lips.

"Only a little." Videl said with a yawn.

Deciding against not changing, Videl pushed herself back up and lazily grabbed her pajamas.

After coming back out of the bathroom, Videl heard the snores emitting from the other bed. She stopped just as she was about to throw herself into bed. She turned to face the other way and knelt down. Her lips brushed against Gohan's and as he sighed she couldn't help but giggle before falling back into her own bed.


	30. Pay Up!

**Ello! Here is chapter 30. Hope it's as unexpected as I wanted it to be.**

**Ri696q: I'm so glad that it kept you entertained. I know when I'm sick, all I do is go through stories because they make me feel better. ^^ **

**Zi-Dawg: I figured Tien needed to kick back and let loose for once. XD haha **

**22: Sly human indeed. I hope this next event will be unexpected. **

**Chapter 30: Pay up.**

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

Videl yawned and stretched as the intercom crackled to life and Bulma said good morning.

"**I need you all to get up and meet me in the cafeteria as soon as possible." **her voice said before the intercom cut off.

Videl blinked the sleep from her eyes before pushing herself up. She swung her legs off the bed and pulled herself into a sitting position. She yawned again and looked tiredly at Gohan who was still asleep. Snores being her evidence. She sighed and stood up to do what seemed to her, her seemingly daily routine.

His sheets twisted around him as he had kicked parts of them off in the night. He was sprawled out like usual. Videl even swore she saw a bit of drool rolling down from the corner of his mouth. But there was something odd. Something different about it today.

Videl hadn't remembered Gohan ever sleeping with a sort of stuffed animal. But there, poking out of the sheet, appeared to be a part of one. Curiously she grasped it softly and gave a small tug but found it wouldn't move. The only thing that happened what Gohan squirmed a bit uncomfortable before settling back down. Videl looked back to the supposed stuffed animal. Curiosity getting the better of her, she grasped it harder and tugged roughly. She was shocked by the reaction.

"AHHHHHH!" came Gohan's cry as he jumped to his feet on the bed before falling back down as Videl let go with an 'eep'.

Gohan sat with a whimper on his bed rubbing the base of his spine. That's when he noticed first. His face twisted in a strange way before his eyes snapped open. His hand grabbed at the long absent appendage. He pulled it into his view still stunned that it had grown back. Then he remembered Videl. Slightly scared he turned to look at Videl. Said girl had a dead pan look on her face as she stared at the tail that connected at the base of Gohan's spine.

"Y-You.. T-Tail... Animal.. Stuffed." she stammered, pointing a shaky finger at him.

Gohan smiled nervously. "Guess I forgot to mention saiyans have tails." He let out a light laugh as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Videl managed to give him a 'no duh' look.

"H-Have you had a tail this whole time?" she questioned loudly. Gohan cringed before telling her to lower her voice.

"It's not really something I want everyone to know Videl." he said.

"Well have you?" she asked quietly this time around, staring at said appendage as it twitched behind him.

"Well," he started slowly, gaining speed as the words rolled off his tongue. "I was born with one, but it got cut off. I'm sure it grew back at least once when I was littler but got cut off again. After that it hadn't grown back. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised it grew back. It's been a long time I didn't think it would."

Videl stared at him blankly. He laughed sheepishly waiting for any sort of response. Videl shook her head trying to get the stupid look off her face. But that was kind of hard seeing as her new boyfriend had a tail. A freaking tail! In a normal person's book that would be considered strange if not totally creepy. She had already thrown the thoughts of normalcy out the door when she learned he was an alien. But she still had a light grip on them. Curious began to drown out her shock. Videl moved over and sat behind Gohan. Videl grabbed his tail lightly and when he let go to allow her to investigate, she pulled it toward her. She looked at it for a moment. It was soft in her hands and she could feel the muscle under the soft fur twitch every so often. Before he could protest , or anything else at that matter, Videl's tightened. Gohan jumped at the sudden force. Videl didn't seem to notice. Her grip didn't waver. Only until he fell forward did she let go.

"What happened?" she questioned worried as he pushed himself back up.

He laughed lightly. "I haven't had a chance to train my tail." he said. When Videl gave him a look of question he sighed. "When my father was younger, he had a tail to. When ever someone grabbed his tail, he lost his strength. That's because a saiyan's weakness is his or her tail unless they train it."

"Sort of like training any other part of the body." Videl said slowly.

"Exactly."Gohan said with a nod.

Videl grasped his tail again. He watched her curiously as she tilted her head to the side wondering how she was taking this. Videl's head was in a mess. Thoughts and questions twisted around in a fury in her head. She shook her head and let his tail slide from her fingers. Lost in thought she got out of bed and grabbed fresh cloths. She made her way into the bathroom leaving behind Gohan who watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

He sighed and pushed himself out of bed.

"I guess that went well." he muttered to himself.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Videl pushed the door open and threw threw the pajamas into a pile next to her bag. She straighten up and looked at Gohan. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander down at where his tail was. She tilted her head quizzically as it seemed to have disappeared. As if knowing what she was thinking Gohan grinned a son like grin.

"Under my cloths." he said simply.

She nodded. "We.. better get going." she said slowly. "I bet everyone is already there."

Gohan nodded and walked over to the door. Videl followed close behind. He pulled opened the door and allowed Videl to exit first. As he pulled the door shut behind him, he heard a squeal. Erasa, who had apparently sat and waited for them, jumped to her feet.

"Finally you two!" She said. "We've been waiting forever for you!"

Sharpner nodded. "We'd better get going." he suggested.

"Yeah." Videl said, turning toward the door. Sharpner and Erasa looked at Gohan questioningly as Videl walked quietly in front of them. He just shrugged his shoulders although he knew she just needed time for her new information to sink in. And he hadn't even told her the worst part of it. One would have thought she would have reacted better then when he told her he was an alien, or at least part alien. But she didn't seem resentful or anything. He didn't think he needed to worry. Maybe just give her some space for the moment.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Bulma watched as Videl took a seat quietly with her friends following close behind. She too sent Gohan a questioning look. Gohan let his tail twitch under his cloths. It pushed against the confined space before in was pulled back in around his waist.

Bulma saw the motion and her moth fell open. "You too?" she questioned.

Gohan laughed. Bulma shook her thoughts back on track. Now that everyone was in there, she could go on with what they were going to do that day.

"Okay so I'm going to split you all up and you are going to go and help the workers with there jobs. There are only three jobs that you can really help with but they are still really important. That is Security, Reception, and Janitorial."

There were a few groans before Bulma went on. "They may not seem like fun, I know that, but I don't really think you guys are up to the science of Capsule Corp." she said simply. "You'll spend one day with each job and if you finish the tasks your supervisor gives you, you may go along your marry way. So lets get your groups then we'll wait for your supervisors to get here.

"First, for Reception, I have Erasa, Lillia, Malissa, Angie, Dru, Rob, and Morice. Janitorial, Chip, James, Reya, Renia, Jerry, Karley, and Jin."

There were a few protests from the girls in the group. Along with Jin who said he could have handled the science and how he was in a group of idiots. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Security, you should all, 'thank' me for this, I was guessing you were all looking for a challenge, something to do for training or whatever. Damion, Sharpner, Charlie, Shawn, Brad, Graham, Karry, Jericho, Owen, Logan." She look up from her list.

"Now go get in your groups. Receptionists at this table, Janitors at that table, and Security guards over there."

There was a shuffling as the students got up with a grumbled moving to there designated table.

"Mrs. Bulma what about Nerd-boy and Videl?" someone questioned, noticing that Gohan and Videl had remained in their original seats and as they thought about it, they didn't remember their names being called.

"Oh well, Videl will be staying with me an Gohan already familiar with the jobs that go on around capsule corp. is going to be left with his own devises.

"Why does Videl get to stay with you?" Jin questioned. "It's not like she could handle the science better then me."

"Shut up already. Haven't you learned that you're not as smart as you think you are?" Videl hissed at him causing the boy to immediately shut his mouth.

The doors slid open and two figures walked in chatting with the occasional laugh. The one to the left, a neat woman in a rose colored skirt, white blouse, and a red jacket, whose hair was pulled back tightly into a bun. She had an obvious pink to her cheeks and her lips were stained a rosy red. She looked through her small square glasses with bright green eyes. Her smile was kind as she waved at everyone. The other one, A short beefy man with graying hair smile as well. His mustache was thick and it showed his smile. His cheeks and nose were rosy. In all, he reminded the students of a beardless Santa.

"Okay everyone, this is Mr. Morimi, and Miss, Hiroaki. They are two of your supervisors. I just wish the last one would hurry up." Bulma said with a huff.

The students took a wild guess and thought that these were the receptionist and Janitorial supervisors. The Security Guards chatted excitedly wondering about their supervisor and what they would be doing. There was a rumbled then a loud explosion rang out over the grounds. The students, becoming use to the strange explosions, looked toward Bulma for an explanation. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, a frighteningly thunderous yell sounded out.

"**WOMAN!" **came the call.

"FIX IT YOUR DAMN SELF! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!" Bulma roared.

Gohan clenched his ears as Bulma roared. The students looked at Bulma in question. The guards perked up. Bulma had said the voice had work to do. That must have been their supervisor.

"**BRAT!" **came the voice a second time.

Gohan sighed. Bulma turned to Gohan and grinned. "Guess we know what you'll be doing." she said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Gohan said with a grin of his own.

The doors hissed telling everyone someone else had arrived. There stood a man. While short in stature, this man seemed very intimidating. His black, flame like hair stood on end, defying the laws of gravity. His face was pulled into a scowl. "What work do I have Bulma?" he questioned.

"Don't you remember, you said you would be the security supervisor?" Bulma said with a wink.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her, before thinking back.

_'Aw come on Vegeta please." Bulma begged._

_'What's in it for me?" Vegeta asked looking down at her in interest. _

"_That you get to order them around. Hell with this group I don't really care what the hell you do.'_

"Oh." Vegeta said as the smirk spread across his face. He turned to look at his group. The smirk turned sinister sending chills down the spines of all. "Go get to work brat." he said to Gohan not looking away. Gohan stood and gave a mock salute. Before he left the room, he gave Vegeta's group one last look.

"Have fun." he said with a grin before leaving the rest of the students behind with their new supervisor.

Bulma turned to the students. She opened her mouth to say something before she remembered something. "Alright." she said loudly. "Pay up."

The students looked at her in question.

"The bet we made. The GR would explode within the week. I would like my thousand zeni please.

There was a huff, as ten of the boys got up from their seats and handed Bulma two hundred zeni each.

"Thanks Sharpner." they muttered. Said blond sighed as he handed over the money to Bulma who snatched it up and grinned.

"Yeah thanks Sharpner." she said with a grin.


	31. Clean Up

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the rather long wait. I'm getting a little caught up in some stuff ((Lame excuse)) x_x Forgive me! xP Anyway...**

**BlackRoseFire: Thank you.**

**Reviewer: Trying to point something out? xP**

**Irish: Love the nickname there ^_^ Kit haha.**

**Goshen: Working on it :P **

**Chapter 31: **

**~~~~ On To the Story! ~~~~**

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at his mate as she counted the money. Satisfied with herself she shoved the money into one of her pockets. Not that she really needed the extra money. She just liked being right and if that got her one thousand zeni she wasn't going to complain.

"We better get a move on" Miss. Hiroaki said turning to her table. "Much to do. Much to do." The four girls of the group got up excitedly while the boys got up wordlessly to follow. Hiroaki shuffled behind them, pushing her students along. Before she left with her group, Hiroaki smiled respectfully at Bulma. Bulma smiled back and with that Miss Hiroaki ushered the group away. The other two groups heard Hiroaki chatting about what was expected of them before they got to far away.

It was then that Mr. Morimi stepped up. He clapped his hands together with a cheery smile. "Same goes for us. Let's go." He said beconing the students to follow. He tipped his work hat as he past Bulma with reluctant group of students following not to close behind him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his overalls. He whistled to himself blissfull unaware of the grumbled behind him.

The last remaining group looked from the closing doors to their 'supervisor', and gulped.

"What are you all looking at?" he growled. "Get off your asses and let's get moving. A visious smirk crept onto his face sending shivers down their spines as they got to their feet.

Sharpner sent Videl a look that said 'Save me please!'. She only grinned as Vegeta shoved him along with the others/ That's when she noticed the furry belt wrapped around his waist. Bulma saw her eyes shift to it the quickly away. Just as the doors were about to shut behind the blue clad man, Trunks rushed into the room.

"Morning honey." Bulma said.

"Morning mom." Trunks replied rushing over to the mashine to get some food.

"Trunks!" Bulma said pulling Videl's eyes to her before the shifted over to the violet haired boy in question. "What would have happened if some students were in here?" Bulma questioned. "You are so lucky Videl was the one in here.

A monky-like tail had been pulled through a hole n the young boys pants.

"I made sure they couldn't see." Trunks muttered.

"Well you won't have to for long. It's getting taken off." Bulma said sternly, as she thought back to some of her past experiences with the saiyans cursed tails and the moon. Oh no. There was no way on Earth she was going to let him keep it.

"But mom…!" He started.

"No buts mister!" Bulma said.

"But what if Goten got his back too?

"Then I'm sure Chichi will be saying the same thing to him."

"What about dad?' Trunks continues. "And Gohan and their dad?"

"You know full well that I can't make your father get rid of that tail. I'm sure he wouldn't allow it. Nor can I make Gohan or Goku, but I sure as hell can make you." Bulma said ending the argument.

Trunks grumbled under his breath as he got his food and retreated to a table. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"If yu don't mind me asking Bulma, why didn't you send me with a group?" Videl saked pulling her eyes away from Trunks to look at the cyan haired woman.

"Eh." Bulma said waving off the idea of sending her to a group. "I didn't figure you'd need it. Besides, I need someone too. After Gohan finishes cleaning up Vegeta's mess, we'll have to put a new dome up and then rebuild the inside. Unless, you want to go to a group."

Videl just shook her head.

~~~~ ( ( Gohan ) ) ~~~~

Gohan looked over his shoulder as sounds of nervous chatting entered his ears. He looked back to his work and picked up another one of the mangle metal pannles and tossed it into the pile.

"No way." Sharpner said disbelievingly. That was obviously plexyglass or something."

Their group had stopped behing Gohan. He turned slowly to see the looks of astonoshment he was getting. He smiled sheepishlt and scrathed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Alright first job. Help Gohan." Vegeta said gruffly.

"This has nothing to do with security." On of the boys said.

Gohan tried to hide his forming smile as the boy dared question the saiyan prince. Vegeta angrily stormed over to hi. The man got into the kids face causing the poor kid to cower slightly.

"Oh yes it does." Vegeta growled. "It involves your security."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you don't do as you are told, I will break every bone in your body." Vegeta said. "The faster you get this done, the faster the GR gets built and that means I won't have to deal with you."

Without another word the other boys rushed over to help Gohan. He sighed and shook his head as he watched them despritaly try to pick up some of the panels before giving up and moving to find the smaller ones.

~~~~ ( ( Jin ) ) ~~~~

Jin grumbled in annoyance as he walked into the employee bathroom, mop in hand. Using more force then needed, he shoved the mop into the soapy water before ringing it out. He walked to the far corner and began his work.

~~~~ ( ( Erasa ) ) ~~~~

"Remeember," Miss. Hiroaki said. "Happy tone."

Erasa nodded with her ever present smile. "Hello thank you for calling Capsule Corporation. How may I help you today?"

"Very good!" Hiroaki praised. "Who's next? I want to hear happy tones."

~~~~ ( ( Sharpner ) ) ~~~~

Sharpner went to pick up one of the panels that lay mangled on the ground. Using all of his might, he found hat it hadn't moved an inch. He growled frustratidly and tried again. Nothing. He looked over and saw Gohan picking up some of the smaller scraps. Since they had come, Gohan hadn't picked up the larger pieces. This made Sharpner think he was right in his statement earlier that the panel he picked up was plastic or something. It wasn't metal at all. He looked looked away from the black haired teen. He looked around and saw some of the oters struggling to lift pieces too. Then he saw two people round the corner.

"Hey love." He called seeing that it was Videl and Bulma.

From the corner of his eye, Sharpner saw Gohan looked up. He had smiled and waved before going back to work. He looked around him and grinned to himself. He wasn't going to give up on Videl. Maybe if he proved himself better hen Gohan she would then give him a chance. That's why the mangled panel near by made him smile. It was still large, but it looked like it would be one he could life. He stopped his struggling with he larger panel as it would make him look weak and moved over to the other one. He gat a firm grip on it. He made sure Videl was looking before sing every once of strength he had, lifted the panel up. He knees buckled as he took steps toward the large scrap pile. He huffed and dropped it on the top before clapping his hands together with a grin. He turned back to face the others. Gohan offered a grin. The others in his group looked at him smiling getting a confidence boost before returning to their working. Vegetea had quirked an eyebrow at him. Videl offered a smile. Inside, that smile was like gold to Sharpner. It seemed to him like he was one step closer to his goal.

He walked over to the larger panel with a new found confidence. He spit on his hands before gripping it. He took a deep breath and started to lift. To his amazment, the anel lifted. He looked over and his amazment vanished leaving annoyance.

"Looked like you could use some help Sharpner." Gohan said with a grin.

Sharpner looked over and saw Videl atimpting to muffle her laughter while Bulma and Vegeta didn't. He grumbled with the help of Gohan, moved the panel to the large scrap pile. Sharpner as soon as the piece was out of his hands, walked away grumbling to himself.

**Sorry For such a short Chapter _ I'll make up for it. I promise.**


	32. Finally

**Chapter 32! :D Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**SkyGem: Dang that's a long time, but I've done that before too. ^_^**

**Anyway, **

**Chapter 32: Finally**

**~~~~ On to the story! ~~~~**

Videl and Gohan shared a look before looking to Erasa how had been rather quiet. They wondered what had caused her change of mood. It was lunchtime and the students had gathered back in the cafeteria.

Her head rested in her hand as she played with her food absentmindedly. They looked to Sharpner to see if he happened to know what was going on but the blond was of no help as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong Erasa?" Videl asked.

"Huh?" Erasa said snapping out of it before smiling. "Oh it's nothing."

"Obviously not." Videl said determined to find out what was wrong with her friend.

"I'll tell you later." The blond girl promised.

Videl wasn't happy but if she got the scoop later she could manage the wait.

"So how were the other jobs?" Erasa asked.

"Man that Vegeta is a slave driver." Sharpner said.

Videl rolled her eyes at him. "I haven't really done a whole lot with Bulma. We watched Gohan clean up the GR and talked. It's strange though. She talks to me like we're family friends."

"Hey we helped clean up." Sharpner said.

"Yeah but after you couldn't pink anything else up, Vegeta made you guys leave." Videl said. "What did he make you do anyway?"

"He said we were all to weak. He asked if we were planning on entering the tournament and when we said yes he laughed in our faces. Sent us to go train. When we thought of taking a break he would tell us to get off our lazy asses and get to work."

"What about you Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"I still have a bit of the GR to clean up."

"What about you Erasa? Are you having fun?" Videl asked.

Erasa nodded. "Yeah." She said happily. "Miss. Hiroaki says I would make a great receptionist. She even offered to put a good word it to Bulma."

"Wow that's great Erasa!"

"Lucky you." Came a voice behind them. Jin stood with a scowl on his face. "While you all have been having fun, I've been cleaning toilets."

"Did you think that maybe Bulma put you in the group to knock you off your high horse?" Videl asked.

Jin scoffed and turned to leave.

Gohan shook his head at him with Erasa and the others rolled their eyes.

"Poor. Poor confused kid." Sharpner said.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Gohan had thrown the last panel into the pile. He clapped his hands together with a smile and turned to the two watching. He walked over and plopped don next to Videl.

"Sorry Gohan." Bulma said, "You didn't beat your record time."

"Oh darn." He said with a grin.

Bulma got to her feet and pulled a capsule from her pocket. She clicked the top and tossed it to the center where the old dome had been. There was a puff of smoke and as it cleared Bulma walked over to it. Before she disappeared inside she turned to the two and smiled.

"You guys are free to go now." She called.

"Really Videl asked confused.

"Yep." The older woman replied.

Videl had thought Bulma would have wanted her to stay as long as the others had to stay with their supervisors. Gohan had already gotten back to his feet and offered her a hand in which she took. As he pulled her to her feet he asked her what she wanted to do. She thought about it for a moment. She wanted to go back to the student dome. Maybe go for a swim. She thought about the hot tube that had been to full the other day. Not letting go of his hand she pulled him along back to the student dome. He didn't question her just let her lead the way.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Videl stepped into the hot tube. As she sat a content sigh escaped her smiling lips. Gohan had followed not to far behind. He sat down next to her with a sigh of his own.

"This is nice." He said with a soft smile.

"Nice and quiet." Videl added with a grin.

"GOOOOOOHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

"So much for quiet." Gohan laughed before turning to Trunks. "What is it Trunks?"

"I'm bored." The younger demi-saiyan said with a pout. "Will you play with me?"

Gohan looked from him to Videl.

"Uh… Maybe later Trunks."

"Awww."

"Listen Trunks." Videl said with a smile. "Why don't you go look for your dad. I'm sure he would let you play with the guys."

"Woohoo!" Trunks exclaimed. "Thanks Videl!" he called as he ran out of the dome.

Gohan chuckled as the doors closed behind him. "Aren't they going to have a load of fun." He mumbled.

Videl just grinned. She scooted herself closer to him, leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her slightly surprised at the action but brushed it off. He leaned back making himself comfortable, and wrapped his arm around her.

~~~~ ( ( timeskip ) ) ~~~~

Videl and Gohan had been called from their relaxing time to go to diner and when they got back to the student dome, it was much more crowded then earlier and the hot tube had been over crowded with students relaxing after a days work. Videl sighed and suggested retreating to their room. Erasa and Sharpner had opted to come with them.

Videl and Erasa jumped onto Videl's bed sitting facing the boys who were in Gohan's.

"It's such a bummer everyone is out it the pool and hot tub." Erasa said. "It would have been nice."

"And the guys are hogging the gym equipment." Sharpner sighed.

"Oh come on Sharpner is that really all you think about?" Erasa asked.

Sharpner turned to her and blinked in surprise. Erasa had never really cared that he was a muscle head but something seemed to bother her today. "Are you okay Erasa?" he questioned."

"Fine." Was her simple reply.

She felt her friend's curious eyes on her for a moment before they seemed to move one. She got up for and walked over to the door. "I'll be back in a sec." she said walking out of the room closing the door quietly behind her.

"You should go talk to her." Videl said turning to Sharpner.

"Me?" Sharpner questioned. "Why?"

"Because." Videl said.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!" Videl said with finality. "Now go!"

Sharpner grumbled about how this was girl stuff and Videl should have been the one to go but he followed her orders and followed Erasa out of the room. He looked around for her until he saw her not to far away at one of the many windows. He walked over to her slowly.

"Erasa?" he asked softly. She turned her head to look at him and he saw the few tears that trailed down her face. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

She shook her head and turned away.

"Yes you can." He urged.

"I've hinted to you loads of times Sharpner." She said. "When I think you get the hint and try to move closer, you move away toward Videl who clearly has no interest in you but Gohan. You just can't let that go."

Sharpner blinked a few times stunned. Erasa had liked him? He had thought that she was just being her flirty bubbly self.

"I mean I guess since you didn't show any interest in my I can take it as you don't return the feelings so I'll just get over it." She started to move away, bake toward Gohan and Videl's room, but she stopped when Sharpner reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I've just been stupid. Please forgive me."

She nodded and was about to pull away thinking he had nothing else to say but he pulled her closer. "And give me a chance to make up for it." He said. "Erasa would you give me a chance to redeem myself."

"What are you getting at Sharpner?' Erasa questioned.

"Will you give me a chance to be your boyfriend?"

"I'll think about it." She said turning away from him.

"Oh come on Erasa!" he said. "Please!"

"I thought about it." She said. She turned back to him with a small smile.

"And?"

"I'd want nothing else." He walked over to her closing the distance between the two and hugged her. When they broke apart she giggled. He looked down at her and saw the smeared make-up on his shirt. He smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her. They turned back to the room. Before they saw, Gohan and Videl run back into the room.

"Finally." Videl said with a sigh.

"You knew that would happen?" Gohan asked.

"Yep." Videl replied with a happy smile.

The two looked up pretending not to know what just happened when the two walked back in smiles on both of their faces.

"So." Videl said. "What took you two so long?" she sent a smile to Erasa who returned it.

"Oh you know." The blond girl said. "Just getting a little closer." With that said she got closer to the other blond. Videl followed the blond's actions and got closer to her boyfriend. The two boys in question shared a look before Sharpner cracked a grin.

**Sorry. I just had to add this Erasa Sharpner moment because I thought it was to cute and it was the beginning of the E/S thing so Sharpner would get over Videl. Not a big S/V fan at all.**


	33. Author's Note

**Hello. **

**So this is a wrap for part one of Everyone has Secrets. Stay tuned for part two which should be coming soon. ... Might have to go to temporary Hiatus until i get a tad bit more time on my hands and a bit of inspiration in which I have been lacking. :/ **

**Please just ignore last chapter as it sucked and I will have to figure something out. **

**Also, not only will this story be hiatus, so will i will not break as I have no real desire to continue with it as of right now. I should have probable stuck with Naruto fanfictions but I really am enjoying writing DBZ, I just... need my inspiration to come back. **

**So until I get it back, this is the end. Hopefully you won't have to wait to long for part two which will most likely start up at the end of the CC part of the trip. **

**Awaits flames ^_^**

**KitsunesMask**


End file.
